Mortífagos Caídos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: La orden ha ganado la guerra y Kingsley es el Ministro. Los mortífagos son convertidos en esclavos y tratados peor que a los elfos domésticos.Hermione, Luna y Ginny no están de acuerdo con el trato que reciben los mortífagos por lo que deciden rescatarlos. Hermione/Mortifagos, Ginny/Mortifagos, Luna/Mortifagos, etc.
1. Crueldad y Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, los demás son de mi loca imaginación.

**Aviso: **Contenido sexual, violencia, fic recomendado para mayores de 18 años, menores dar media vuelta si no quieren traumerse ^^, su servidora no cuenta porque ya esta afectada.

**Nota:** Scabior ésto es para ti, sin tu reto el fic no hubiera nacido.

**Mortífagos Caídos**

**Capítulo uno: **

_Crueldad_

Sus mascaras habían caído mucho tiempo atrás, ni siquiera sabían cuántos años transcurrieron luego de aquél día, ése día en que su señor perdió, mejor dicho fue destruido y por un chico de diecisiete años, el tal Harry Potter, ése chamaco que le arrebató su fuente de poder a él y a sus demás ex -compañeros mortífagos; ¿Quién era él? En realidad poco importaba, lo único importante era la historia que tenía por contar, y quizás comenzaría a relatar desde que todo aquello sucedió, todo fue culpa de tres muchachas, ellas eran las culpables de que ahora varios mortífagos se hubiesen vuelto locos, y no precisamente de locura, sino de amor.

Ahora que lo analizaba, sí ellas no se hubiesen rebelado contra sus amigos y conocidos, la historia de los mortífagos fuese otra muy diferente. Tres nombres importantes, conocidos y realmente famosos. Sí, definitivamente esas chicas eran las culpables de todo, de absolutamente todo. Lamentablemente ya nada se podía hacer, sólo tenían que sobrellevar su destino.

Y allí se encontraba, tan alto y musculoso como siempre, con su reconocido bigote aún adherido a su piel, con sus ojos destellantes de rabia y odio, y con aquellas ganas de matar a su "dueño".

-¿Qué te sucede Macnair? –preguntó un hombre gordo y de aspecto aristocrático, sin duda alguna un mago de muy alto rango en aquél entonces.

-Nada.-contestó el otro hombre, sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos.

-¿Nada qué, desgraciado?-cuestionó de nuevo el hombre gordo, justo antes de tomar su varita y lanzarle un cruciatus al hombre que era su esclavo.

Walden Macnair cayó al suelo junto con la bandeja que sostenían sus manos, se retorcía de dolor y por una vez más sentía aquél terrible y negro hechizo en su cuerpo, las miles de cuchillas invisibles se adentraban en su piel una y otra vez; pero aunque muriera en el intento no lanzaría ni un simple quejido de dolor, no le daría el gusto a su dueño.

-S- eñ-señ-señor-logró decir.

El hombre gordo término el hechizo al instante.

-Así me gusta imbécil-comentó, mientras sorbía un poco de té, el cuál había sido traído por Macnair.-; pero aún no me he divertido lo suficiente.-y sin agregar nada más, el ex –mortífago sintió nuevamente miles de cuchillas atravesar por varias partes de su cuerpo, causándole un insoportable dolor.

Y mientras Macnair gemía de dolor, su dueño reía a carcajadas, verdaderamente le encantaba lanzarles crucios a sus esclavos, sobre todo a aquél ex –mortífago.

De nuevo en ése lugar, antes de convertirse en "eso", disfrutaba tanto el luchar, herir e incluso matar a alguna persona; pero ahora, todo esa situación le aburría y algunas veces le enojaba, no soportaba ser mandado por nadie, nunca lo acepto, quizás sólo por Voldemort; pero su señor era diferente, con tan sólo verlo era suficiente para tenerle respeto o miedo, su presencia era necesaria para obedecerlo, no era necesario nada más.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre idiota!-un hombre con gafas y portador de un bastón le grito.

-Nada señor.-respondió él sin vacilar, no quería un castigo, el último que había recibido había sido suficiente, sobre todo porque era insoportable el dormir en las noches.

-¡Entonces por qué no peleas! ¡Quiero diversión y lo que haces es dar vueltas y vueltas! ¡Ni siquiera sabes pelear, imbécil!- y sin decir nada más le soltó un puñetazo, Antonin Dolohov observaba a su dueño con una expresión de odio, y era aquello lo más fuerte que sentía por aquél hombre que se jactaba de ser su propietario.

-Como usted ordene, señor.-contestó luego de escupir la sangre que le había provocado aquél golpe.

Se dirigía al lugar en donde una vez más tendría "un duelo" con algún otro esclavo, esperaba que ésta vez no fuese a muerte, porque verdaderamente no tenía ganas de matar a alguien esa noche.

Se giró a ver a su contrincante de ésa noche y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-Buenas noches, Antonin.-susurró aquél a quién debía herir gravemente, y tan sólo para divertir a su amo.

-Buenas noches, Walden.- sonrió con suficiencia, aquella sería una buena pelea o al menos eso esperaba, por lo que recordaba Macnair era bueno en el combate con varita; pero… ¿Qué haría sin ella?-Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y allí en el medio de personas de alta alcurnia, clase a la cual ellos pertenecían tiempo atrás, ambos ex mortífagos comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al puro estilo muggle y sintiéndose ambos totalmente humillados por tener que cumplir las órdenes de los idiotas de sus propietarios. Quizás en aquél momento era cuando más odiaban al ministro de magia, sino fuera por él, ellos muy seguramente no estarían en esa terrible y humillante situación.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya lo vez, Gruen! – Exclamó el dueño del hombre apellidado Dolohov, al señor gordo propietario de Macnair.-Mi hombre es excelente en la lucha, no sé porque aceptaste esta inútil pelea, debes admitir que a pesar de sus músculos, ese ex - mortífago que posees, no ha dado la talla.-dijo con superioridad.

-¡Algún día te ganaré, Triums!-exclamó el hombre gordo.-Y ahora tú idiota.- añadió dirigiéndose a Macnair.- ¡Levántate! arreglare cuentas contigo tan sólo al llegar a casa.

Walden sólo asintió, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, mentalmente se preparaba para no dormir aquella noche y sobre todo para aguantar el dolor que muy seguramente le causaría su amo.

Antonin observó con pena a su ex –compañero conocía muy bien esa mirada de furia en el amo del mismo, era la misma que colocaba su amo, cuando uno de sus esclavos perdía alguna pelea y a dichos esclavos no volvía a verlos en muchas semanas.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que odio perder, maldito!- Enojado, ése era el estado de su dueño, Walden sabía muy bien lo que le sucedería, su espalda lo reclamaría luego; pero nada podía hacer, aquél era su miserable destino.

Silencio, lo mejor en aquellos momentos era quedarse en silencio.

-¡Lo odio! Y mucho más perder enfrente de ese idiota.-vociferaba el hombre gordo.

Caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, iluminado sólo por un débil rayo de luna que se colaba por un agujero en el techo.

Gruen sujetaba a Macnair por una cadena que éste poseía en sus manos, impidiendo totalmente el movimiento de las mismas. Y arrastrándolo se adentro junta a él en una habitación aún más oscuro que el pasillo.

Ahora aprenderás, maldito engendro.-y tomando un látigo el cual se encontraba en una mesilla cercana, comenzó a azotar al mortífago con todas sus fuerzas, insultándole luego de cada azote.

Macnair sólo gemía, su espalda ardía; pero no le daría el gusto a su amo.

_Lágrimas_

Aquello era fatal, definitivamente ésa situación era por demás desagradable. Odiaba ser esclava de alguien, pero sobre todo aborrecía a su dueña, y odiaba aún más tener que mostrarse tan pasiva y obediente, ya que de lo contrario muy seguramente lo lamentaría.

-¿Crees qué esto es limpio?-cuestionó una mujer de cabellera castaña, poseedora además de unos anteojos.- ¡No sabes hacer nada, imbécil!-gritó con fuerza a la mujer rubia que se encontraba frente a ella, o mejor dicho a sus pies.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba en el suelo, su cabello antes liso, rubio casi platinado, ahora era sólo un corriente, desgreñado, sucio y descuidado cabello rubio oscuro.

-Pero, señora-refutó la señora Malfoy, sin embargo su "dueña" no le dejo continuar hablando.

-¡Y eres capaz de contradecirme!-exclamó realmente enojada.

Narcisa temió haberse expresado mal, si su dueña se enojaba aún más, de seguro ella sufriría las consecuencias. Se levantó del suelo, para tratar de remendar su error.

-No señora, sólo…

-¡Y continuas contradiciéndome, idiota!-volvió a gritar la castaña y sin tan siquiera avisar le soltó una cachetada, provocando que la rubia volviera al suelo inmediatamente y con una dolencia en su mejilla derecha.- Eso es para que aprendas, desgraciada-acotó-, y ahora limpiarás todo de nuevo ¿¡Entendido!-cuestionó mientras sacaba un cinturón de una gaveta cercana.

La mujer rubia gimió inconscientemente, aún recordaba cuando hacía unas semanas atrás, su dueña le había azotado con dicho cinturón, dejando varias marcas en su espalda, piernas y otras partes de su cuerpo, de tan sólo recordarlo las heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado por completo comenzaban a dolerle levemente. Era precisamente en ésos momentos cuando recordaba los maltratos que ella misma le proporcionaba a los elfos domésticos y en ésos mismos momentos comprendía la miserable y desdichada vida que anteriormente llevaban dichos seres.

-Como usted ordene, señora-susurró, mientras acariciaba su mejilla adolorida, tomó de nuevo los instrumentos de belleza y comenzó a fregar el suelo de aquella mansión.

-Mas te vale haber entendido, miserable.-y simplemente tomó el cinturón con fuerza para estrellarlo en la espalda de la Malfoy dos veces seguidas, Narcisa soltó un gemido de dolor. La mujer se agacho y jaló el cabello de la rubia- Eso es sólo una muestra de lo que te sucederá si no limpias la mansión como es debido.-susurró en su oído.

La señora Malfoy sólo asintió y a pesar del dolor que acarreaba su espalda continuó fregando el suelo, como si de un elfo doméstico se tratase.

-Recuérdalo querida Narcisa, todo limpio o de lo contrario lo lamentarás…-dijo la castaña soltando el cabello de la rubia, levantándose y alisando su ropa, para de ésta manera retirarse del salón principal e ir a su habitación, odiaba tener que estar al pendiente de la servidumbre; pero si no lo hacía su gran mansión se volvería un desastre.-Estos malditos sirvientes, no sirven para nada.-susurró antes de recostarse en su cama.

_Nunca lo imaginó, ni siquiera lo pensó, sin embargo allí estaba, en esa despreciable, miserable y asquerosa situación, definitivamente nunca creyó que por seguir los ideales de sus padres y que por casarse con Draco Malfoy, ella terminaría allí, en ese asqueroso lugar, que era el testigo de una situación por demás despreciable._

_-Te he dado una orden, niña.-Un hombre, que muy seguramente le doblaba la edad habló-comienza a desvestirte o tendré que ayudarte yo mismo.-, la lujuria y el deseo se veían reflejados en sus ojos._

_La chica tembló ligeramente, sobre todo cuando ése hombre posó sus grandes y toscas manos en su cuerpo._

_-Señor, por favor, se lo suplico.-gimió la menor de las Greengrass, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar de su rostro._

_El hombre bufó molesto._

_-Odio cuando lloran-comentó, mientras continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de la chica por encima del vestido.-, sin embargo lo único que haces es volverte más apetecible.-mordió su labio inferior al decir aquello, dándole una asquerosa imagen a la joven chica.-Debes hacerte a la idea querida, serás mía-lentamente se iba despojando de su camisa.-, quieras o no lo serás.-acotó mientras introducía sus manos bajo el vestido de la muchacha._

_A cada segundo que pasaba sus ojos se enrojecían aún más por el deseo, y los de la chica se encontraban cada vez más llenos de lágrimas._

_-Por favor, no me haga esto señor.-suplicó Astoria, mientras lágrimas y más lagrimas surcaban de su rostro._

_Ya esa situación comenzaba a enfadarle y él no es que tuviera mucha paciencia._

_-¡Ya cállate, niñita!-exclamó enojado y como acto reflejo lanzándole una golpe a la chica.-Serás mía y punto.-acotó, mientras paseaba sus manos por los senos de la Greengrass.-además estoy seguro de que te encantará.-y sin agregar nada más le quitó aquél estorboso vestido y termino de desvestirse a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a repartir besos húmedos por el cuerpo de la joven._

_-¡Auxilio! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!-gritaba la Malfoy, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse aquél hombre de quizás cincuenta años de encima. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que por mucho que gritase nadie la escucharía y los que la escucharán jamás la ayudarían, conocían a su amo y él jamás debía ser interrumpido en nada, a menos de que quisieran morir instantáneamente._

_-Deja de llorar, tonta-dijo el hombre con voz ronca, mientras tocaba el centro de la esposa de Draco Malfoy.-Si así te sientes… ¿A qué sabrás?, eres realmente suave, perra.- comentó besando el cuello de la chica._

_Sin poder aguantarse un segundo más, se dejo de protocolos y simplemente se adentró en centro de la chica, de manera brusca y posesiva. Se movió con rapidez y obligo a Astoria que se moviera también, cuando llegó al éxtasis, salió de ella y colocándose de nuevo su vestimenta abandonó el establo, dejando tras de sí a una Astoria en estado de shock, sollozando y derramando gruesas lágrimas, pensando sólo una cosa ¿Por qué ella? _

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, sin embargo continuaba haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Por qué ella? Allí estaba totalmente inmóvil en aquella paja, ya las lágrimas simplemente no salían de sus ojos; pero eso no significaba que ya no sintiera asco al ser tocada por aquél anciano, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, su palabra valía poco y ella sólo era un esclava, además había aprendido a ser obediente y cumplir todas las cochinadas que le pidiera hacer su "dueño".

-Cada día más mejoras tu técnica Tori.-comentó el hombre besando el cuello de la chica.

-Lo que tú digas.-acotó Astoria.

Había aprendido a no sentir, a sólo escuchar y hablar sólo cuando era necesario; pero sobre todo había aprendido a odiar. Y era eso lo que sentía por aquél hombre que en ése momento estaba encima de sí, odiaba a ése anciano con todo su corazón y alma.

¿Por qué Draco no la había salvado? Muy sencillo su esposo fue separado de ella al instante en que sus "dueños" los adquirieron, al rubio lo había comprado una mujer de avanzada edad, quién confesó estar atraída por el porte aristocrático del menor de los Malfoys, en cuanto a ella pues había sido vendía a aquél anciano que debía servir.

Ahora debía tomar el miembro de dicho anciano y colocarlo en sus labios, sólo para el disfrute y diversión de su amo, nada podía hacer más que eso, divertirlo, servirle y obedecerle en todo lo que él le pidiera, sin derecho a renegar o agregar nada más.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Sigue… ah, sigue así maldita perra.-el hombre gemía como loco y movía sus caderas rítmicamente, estaba seguro que pronto llegaría al éxtasis y todo gracias a su joven esclava.- Más rápido maldita.-gemía, mientras tomaba los cabellos de Astoria y jalaba la cabeza de la misma hacía sí, para que de ésta manera su miembro se adentrara por completo en la boca de la chica.-Perra… exquisita.-dijo, mientras aceleraba aún más sus caderas, el éxtasis estaba pronto, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Y un grito prorrumpió en aquél establo. El éxtasis ya había llegado.

-Espero que este satisfecho.-susurró la mujer sin emoción alguna, con las gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy Tori, Merlín cada día mejoras mas, mi querida perra.-tomo el cabello de la chica entre sus manos y la atrajo hacía sí, para proporcionarle un asqueroso y apasionado beso.-Ya puedes irte, mañana a la misma hora.


	2. Destino

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, los demás son de mi loca imaginación.

**Aviso: **Contenido sexual, violencia, fic recomendado para mayores de 18 años, menores dar media vuelta si no quieren traumerse ^^, su servidora no cuenta porque ya esta afectada.

**Nota:** Scabior ésto es para ti, sin tu reto el fic no hubiera nacido.

**Nota2:** Respuesta al reto propuesto en Superforum de Fanfics.

**Mortífagos Caídos**

**Capítulo dos: **

_**Destino**_

Luego de pensarlo durante varios años, había llegado a una importante conclusión: Azkaban era un palacio comparado con ésa mansión. Sí, definitivamente prefería mil veces a los dementores, que aquellos idiotas clasificados como sus dueños.

- ¡Augustus! ¡Engendro! ¡Ven acá ahora mismo, idiota!

Su dueña, una mujer de algunos cincuenta o sesenta años, le gritaba a todo pulmón, no era precisamente porque el mortífago no escuchara, sino todo lo contrario, aquella anciana poco a poco había perdido la audición, dándole como recompensa al ex –mortifago una dosis de gritos diarios o por lo menos cada dos horas.

Un largo suspiro surcó de sus labios, si no fuera porque aquella mujer era su dueña y ejercía tanto poder sobre él, de seguro que hace mucho la hubiese asesinado. Quizás esa fuera lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle, que de una manera u otra aquella anciana dejase de respirar.

Y simplemente no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios; pero al instante fue apagada por culpa de los recuerdos. Nada podía hacerle a su propietaria, un hechizo perteneciente del ministerio de magia la protegía de todo mal que él u otro mortífago quisiera hacerle.

- ¿Qué desea, mi señora?-una reverencia luego de hablar, ése era el protocolo que su propietaria le exigía, cada vez que se dirigía a ella, a su marido, a sus hijos o cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

La anciana sonrió satisfecha, adoraba ver a las personas a sus pies y sobre todo a ése maldito mortífago que había sido un gran homicida, en la época del señor tenebroso, observándole en aquellas condiciones, sólo era un sucio y simple esclavo. En verdad que el ministro de magia tuvo una excelente idea al exigir que ésos seres humanos asquerosos y con una gran lista de homicidios en sus espaldas, fuesen tratados peor aún que los elfos domésticos.

- Deseo una taza de té-dijo con tono jovial y sonriendo casi hipócritamente. Observó al mortífago de arriba hacia abajo y notó un gran y molesto detalle.-… y Augustus ¿Dónde está tu uniforme, estúpido?-no solía ser amable con nadie y mucho menos con sus criados, es más aquella desobediencia le molestaba.

Augustus Rookwood trago en seco, que su dueña se hubiese dado cuenta de aquél detalle suponía un gran problema, ya que aunque la anciana no poseía las fuerzas suficientes como para amedrentarlo, su hijo mayor si que las poseía y suficiente había tenido con la dosis de latigazos, puñetazos y torturas que tuvo hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Una excusa, tan sólo necesitaba una excusa y gracias a la sirvienta que tendía la ropa en el jardín la tuvo.

- Eh… lo siento, mi señora, mi uniforme está lleno de lodo y me lo he quitado unos momentos…-la mujer le observaba con mirada inquisidora, afortunadamente sus mentiras solían ser creíbles.-, para asearlo y colocármelo de nuevo en buenas condiciones.-trató de ahogar un suspiro, de nuevo mentía casi tartamudeando, estaba perdiendo su técnica lentamente.

La mujer le observó con el ceño fruncido; pero ya luego relajó su expresión.

- Muy bien Rookwood te creeré por ésta vez; pero sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ver a ningún empleado sin su uniforme…-acotó, mientras posaba su vista en algún punto del jardín.-, es algo que me pone de mal humor y sabes muy bien cómo reaccionan mis hijos al ver en tal estado.-agregó.-Bueno, da igual, ahora sólo quiero mi té, porque la ineptitud también me pone de mal humor.

- Como usted ordene, mi señora.-de nuevo otra estúpida reverencia y sólo por mantener de un buen humor a aquella mujer, definitivamente odiaba todo eso; pero nada podía hacer, sólo debía aceptar su destino y su cruel castigo.

Porque sabía muy bien, que aquello le había ocurrido, por estar en el lugar equivocado o mejor dicho en el bando equivocado, a pesar de que no se arrepentía de haberle servido a Lord Voldemort.

- ¡Crucio!-un nuevo hechizo para su cuerpo, aquellas miles de cuchillas invisibles que se adentraban en su cuerpo una y otra vez. Aún no entendía ¿Por qué divertía tanto eso a su dueño?

Aunque si consideraba su época como mortífago, definitivamente entendía la diversión de aquel hombre de unos treinta años, aunque también pudiese ser el odio que le tenía, por aquello de que en tiempos pasados, el ex –mortífago, había matado a un integrante de su familia.

- ¡Maldito! Mil veces seas maldito, idiota, engendro ¡Asesino!-gritaba el hombre, mientras enviaba varios hechizos a cuerpo de Rodolphus Lestrange, sí definitivamente aquellos hechizos hacían desastrosos en su cuerpo, sobre todo el hechizo que años atrás había inventado el maldito de Severus Snape, en medio de aquél dolor, no pudo evitar sonreír, aquél maldito traidor había tenido un buen final, el mismo final de ellos, el ministro de magia no le había creído ni una sola palabra al ex –profesor de pociones, ya que se le consideraba el causante de la muerte del anciano de Dumbledore.

Gemidos de dolor era lo que salían de su boca, realmente aquello no podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más, lamentablemente ése era su lugar, era un simple esclavo y nada más. El apellido Lestrange ya no valía de nada y tenía la certeza de que algún lugar de Londres, su hermano Rabastan estaría sufriendo cosas parecidas a las que el padecía en aquél instante.

- ¡ Absorvere!-gritó el hombre, mientras el Lestrange vio venir lo peor, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente el efecto de ese hechizo y realmente no estaba seguro de soportar que algunos de sus huesos se rompiera, aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas.

- ¡Por Merlín!-gimió al sentir el impacto del hechizo en su cuerpo, y en efecto el crujir que hicieron sus huesos fue algo realmente doloroso.-… por… fa-vor-logró decir mientras gritaba cada vez mas del dolor, odiaba aquél hechizo era el que solía utilizar él mismo, cuando sus elfo domésticos no cumplían sus ordenes de inmediato y ahora era él quién sentía aquel terrible dolor en su cuerpo o mejor dicho en sus huesos.-¡Maldito dolor!-no podía insultar a su dueño, si no quería sufrir una mayor lesión.

El hombre responsable de que Rodolphus gimiera de dolor en el suelo y que la sangre escurriera de su boca, sonreía maliciosamente, mientras pensaba el nuevo hechizo que le lanzaría al ex –mortífago.

- Te lo mereces, maldito engendro.-acotó mientras le lanzaba una patada al hombre que se encontraba a sus pies.

¿Quién le diría? Que por sólo atrapar a unos cuantos sangre sucias, él terminaría en aquél lugar y con aquella desagradable y asquerosa misión, que podría oírse realmente hermoso; pero lo que conllevaba era terrible, él sólo debía "hacer feliz a su dueña" pero el hacer feliz a una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, era realmente difícil, sobre todo si la misma se había casado seis veces y en las mismas quedó viuda, la mujer estaba realmente obsesionada con el sexo y aunque él amaba aquél acto tan excitante mucho tiempo atrás, en aquél entonces lo odiaba, tal y como alguna vez odio a los sangre sucias. Se sentía realmente sucio y muy seguramente si hubiera sido virgen, se sentiría violado.

Una gran carcajada escapó de sus labios. Ya comenzaba a pensar estupideces ¿Él violado? ¡Ja! Sí, eso verdaderamente era una idiotez.  
>Aunque su vida no fuese como él hubiese querido, no podía quejarse, mientras muchos de los que le acompañaron en sus andadas, eran castrados, maltratados, golpeados y hasta muertos, él sólo tenía que tener sexo con su dueña a cada instante que ella se le antojase, incapaz de desobedecer sus ordenes, ya que allí sí que sufriría al igual que sus ex –compañeros carroñeros y como los ex –mortífagos.<p>

- ¿En qué piensas, mi bello esclavo sexual?-cuestionó una mujer de cabellera negra; pero el cual mostraba algunos destellos blancos, demostrando la avanzada edad de la misma.  
>Scabior se volteó a observar a la mujer frente a sí, sólo la cubría una sabana y la susodicha posaba sus manos de manera sugerente en la entrepierna del ex –carroñero.<p>

- Sólo pienso en el pasado, mi señora.-contestó simplemente. Frases cortas y directas, así deberían ser siempre las respuestas del aquél hombre, de esa manera se lo exigía ella, Cristina Villae, una mujer heredera de una sustanciosa fortuna y todo gracias a sus maridos fallecidos.

- Mejor piensa en cómo me harás feliz, dentro de cinco minutos.-acotó la mujer, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ser sensual; pero logrando todo lo contrario.

"Ni modo" pensó Scabior "Las asquerosidades que debo hacer" . Aguanto un suspiro y comenzó su faena, como el hombre que hace feliz a su dueña, sí, definitivamente podía soñar hermoso; pero era realmente terrible, sobre todo si la susodicha era poseedora de una gran cantidad de masa corporal.

- ¡Oh!.. ¡Ah!... ¡Scabior!-las palabras de la mujer se habían convertido, en simple monosílabos y en la repetición constante del nombre del ex -carroñero.  
>_<p>

¿Tomatazos?


	3. Conciencia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje adulto, violencia xD

**Nota de autora**: Perdón, perdón por no actualizar, es que bah hay veces que se me olvida actualizar por aquí ^^

**Conciencia**

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Se suponía que al igual que sus amigos, ella debería odiar a aquellas personas, odiarlas con toda su alma, por lo que habían hecho y sobre todo por lo que le habían hecho a sí misma, sin embargo algo en su interior le impedía sentirse feliz, a observar como azotaban a ése hombre. Y más aun si le conocía. Simplemente no podía dejar que continuasen castigando a ése ex -mortífago, que tiempo atrás había sido capaz de tratar de asesinar a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Y no pudo aguantarlo, no supo ni siquiera como, al parecer sus extremidades actuaban por sí sola. Simplemente corrió.

-¡Hermione! ¡No! –la voz de Ronald Weasley, quién luego de aquél beso en medio de la guerra se convirtió en su novio, sin embargo en aquellos momentos se encontraban en una "crisis de pareja" por algún motivo sentía que el pelirrojo no cumplía sus expectativas, quizás su amor por el chico, tan sólo había sido momentáneo o quizás sólo una ilusión pasajera.-¡Hermione! ¡No! ¡Por favor, deja de correr!-la voz de aquél pelirrojo taladraba en su cerebro.

Pero ella tenía un solo propósito: Correr, correr y evitar que ése hombre fuera maltratado de nuevo. Estaba segura de que el chico la perseguía, sabía que el pelirrojo conocía o por lo menos intuía sus intenciones, en verdad que había sido demasiado obvia; pero no pudo evitarlo, era algo que debía evitar.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!- sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, debía impedirlo, impedir que el látigo chocase contra la espalda de ése hombre.

Apresurarse, eso es lo que debía hacer.

-¡Basta!-gritó la castaña al hombre que sostenía un látigo, y en la otra mano la varita con la cual le lanzaba maldiciones al hombre que gemía de dolor en frente de sí.- ¡Deja de hacerlo ahora mismo!-estaba fuera de sí misma, y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Su respiración era agitada, y sentía como su corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho, sus manos se encontraban encerradas en un puño.  
>El mago torturador bajo el látigo y la varita, se inclino levemente en una clara señal de reverencia debía tenerle un gran respeto a aquella mujer, ella era Hermione Granger una heroína mágica, por lo que le debía respeto, es más debería sentirse orgulloso de que una mujer como ella le dirigiese tan siquiera la palabra.<p>

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Granger?-cuestionó el mago terminando la reverencia.

La castaña trataba de calmar su respiración, realmente había corrido demasiado.

- Hermi… one; pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces?-la voz de su novio interrumpió su respuesta.

Se giró para observarlo y a juzgar por la expresión de sorpresa, asombro y incredulidad del pelirrojo, de seguro éste ya sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Te desconozco, Hermione…-comentó el pelirrojo dejando la frase inconclusa, no se atrevía a terminarla, tal vez por temor de lo que ella pudiese pensar.

Suspiró profundamente, en verdad que tendría que replantearse su relación con el Weasley.

- Señorita… ¿Desea algo?-el mago decidió cuestionar nuevamente, necesitaba seguir torturando a aquél desgraciado ex –mortífago, ya que si no él mismo sufriría las consecuencias.- porque en verdad tengo algo que atender.-acotó para apresurar la respuesta de la castaña.

Hermione Granger sopesó la situación; pero… ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás así fuera, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y en verdad era extraño a la dirección que éstos mismos la llevaban ¿¡Qué tenía ella que estar defendiendo a un ex –mortífago! Y no cualquier mortífago si no nada más y nada menos que a Barty Crouch Junior, el maldito que había intentado matar a su mejor amigo, definitivamente se desconocía a sí misma, aunque tal vez su ganas de proteger a todo el mundo o las personas (o seres) maltratadas (como anteriormente le ocurría a los elfos domésticos), sí, seguramente eso había sido. Ella y su bendito síndrome de protección.

- Eh… No.-contestó rápidamente.-No, muchas gracias no deseo nada.-trató de sonreír sin embargo lo único que surcó de sus labios fue una mueca.-Ronald, es mejor que nos vayamos.-acotó observando al pelirrojo.

- Lo que tú digas.-respondió éste simplemente, lo sabía, su novio estaba enojado, aquella no era la primera vez que Hermione tenía aquél tipo de reacciones al ver cómo eran maltratados los ex –mortífagos.

La castaña soltó un suspiro, mientras se encaminaba a la salida de aquél lugar, regañándose mentalmente por no poder controlarse, debía amaestrar ese sentimiento de protección para personas que en realidad lo merecieran.

Barty en medio de aquella tortura que le proporcionaba aquél hombre alzó su cabeza para observar como la figura femenina desaparecía al doblar en una esquina.

"Gracias, Granger" pensó. En verdad que a pesar de que la chica se hubiese acobardado (o entrado en razón) al último minuto, tenía mucho que agradecerle, sí, por evitar que le azotarán aunque fuese unos escasos segundos.

En aquellos momentos sólo gemía, en verdad que el mago que le apaleaba tenía una impresionante fuerza y su espalda se lo confirmaba a cada instante, aunque también varias partes de su cuerpo.

Y allí estaba ese pobre hombre a quién colmaban de crucius, sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada por supuesto, a pesar de haber peleado en la guerra mágica, de ser amiga de Harry Potter, de ser una heroína mágica y de todo lo que había conseguido por tan sólo participar en ésa terrible guerra, aún así, las personas continuaban considerándola una lunática. Tan sólo por creer en animales tan fantásticos como los nargles, en los snorkacks de asta arrugada o en los blibbering humdinger, si las personas se dieran cuenta que para ser felices es necesario ver el mundo como ella lo veía, de seguro no le llamarían lunática.

- ¡Crucio!

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Ella sabía perfectamente el efecto de ése hechizo, eran como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran el cuerpo de la persona afectada.

¿Qué hacer? Era muy difícil decidir en ésas condiciones, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que la gente pensara; pero en caso de salvar a ése ex –mortífago ¿A dónde lo llevaría? Y peor aún ¿A dónde iría ella? Y… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? El mundo no podría volverse tan complicado, su mundo nunca lo había sido ¿Acaso estaba pensando como las demás personas? Sí, quizás ése fuera el caso.  
>Conclusión: No, no podía salvarlo sin atraer grandes consecuencias. Quizás para la próxima si pudiera salvar a alguna persona que estuviera siendo maltratada de aquella manera; pero por el momento no, tenía que idear un plan; pero necesitaba aliados. Sí, eso era lo que haría: buscar aliados.<p>

Y hablando de aliados… ¿Servirían los thestrals?


	4. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** _Personajes y lugares de Jotaká._

* * *

><p>¿Quién diría? Él que fue todo un espía, el cual cumplía cualquier orden que saliese de los labios de Dumbledore; pero en aquellos momentos nadie le creía, había estado a punto de morir, de no haber sido por aquellos muggles que le salvaron algunos años atrás, era poco lo que recordaba; pero lo último que vio fue el verde mirar de Potter, aquél chamaco que tenía los ojos de Lily, de su Lily, y después despertó en un hospital muggle, al parecer éstos le habían introducido una clase de antídoto, el cual le había salvado la vida.<p>

Verdaderamente nunca imaginó deberle la vida a unos cuantos muggles; pero quizás hubiese preferido la muerte que ése injusto castigo, todo por culpa del maldito Kingsley.

- ¿Qué te pasa engendro pocionista?- No pudo evitar sonreír con ése apodo, estaba acostumbrado a que le tratasen de esa manera, ya hacían muchos años y verdaderamente aquél tipo de insulto era algo normal, sobre todo en ésos apostadores.

Varios hombre gritaban a la vez y enfrente de los mismos se encontraban dos hombres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como si de unos corrientes muggles se tratase. Ambos tenían un detestable aspecto, y sangraban constantemente, sin contar las múltiples heridas que tenían en sus cuerpos.

Severus Snape escupía a cada segundo, expulsaba la sangre que surcaba de su boca, hecho provocado por los golpes de su contrincante, sin embargo el susodicho se había llevado la peor parte, ya que sangraba por varias partes de su magullado cuerpo, sin contar los notables rasguños que sus rostro mostraba, aquello significaba que el ex -profesor de pociones iba ganando la pelea, sin embargo aún no había terminado, era un combarte a muerte.

Sangre, puños, dolor, dinero y muchas otras cosas podían verse en aquél lugar, los observadores estaban totalmente eufóricos, y todos apostaban porque el ganador fuese Snape…. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo el pocionista era la estrella del lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera, era el luchador que más tiempo había sobrevivido en una pelea y por supuesto que en todas resultó vencedor, y debía ganarlas, ya que si no su dueño, el propietario de aquél miserable lugar era capaz de azotarle hasta la muerte.

-¡Eso! Así idiota-gritó un hombre, mientras sostenía un mazo de billetes en sus manos y gritaba para que de ésta manera el ex -profesor terminase con aquello de una buena vez.- ¡Pelea! No me hagas perder.

Un puño en su rostro, su nariz y boca sangrando casi al mismo compas y su contrincante con una sonrisa en sus labios, por haber acertado el golpe.

-¡Maldito grasiento! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea de una buena vez! ¡Termina con él! ¡No me hagas perder la apuesta o lo lamentarás!-Otro hombre había gritado, sí, definitivamente aquellas personas les gustaba gastar y ganar dinero.

Severus observó todo a su alrededor ¿Cómo había podido llegar a eso? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Se sentía terrible, ése no era él, y quizás nunca lo volvería a serlo, todos lo creían un asesino, un vil ex -mortífago, y pensar que había continuado al lado del señor tenebroso sólo por ordenes de Dumbledore, aquél vejete que le pidió que le matase, para que la maldición de aquel anillo no lo consumiera lentamente, para evitar el dolor y tan sólo por cumplirle sus deseos, todo el mundo mágico lo consideraba la peor escoria del mundo. Un vil traidor.

¿Qué había ocurrido con sus compañeros ex -mortífagos? Muy sencillo se habían enterado de su traición y ahora lo odiaban, quizás hasta tuviese muchas amenazas de muerte; pero quién sabe, tal vez al correr de los años, los sentimientos de ésos sangre pura hubiesen cambiado y aún más con los maltratos que recibían a diario.

Y al fin su contrincante estaba en el suelo, muerto.

- Y el ganador es… ¡El pocionista!-Sí ése era su apodo artístico, y en verdad que poco era lo que contenía la risa al escucharlo, lo conservaba gracias a la "gran" imaginación de su dueño.

Arriba del local, desde una pequeña habitación, Dirrion Grein sonreía notablemente, nuevamente el maldito pocionista había ganado, lo que significaba una gran cantidad de dinero para su bolsillo, sí, había sido una buena adquisición ése maldito traidor.

- Muy bien Severus, muy bien.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué tan valiente eres ahora, Malfoy?-el que le hablaba no era otro más que su dueño, el mismo sostenía su cabeza y la chocaba constantemente contra el suelo, su rostro estaba totalmente sucio y una gran proporción de sangre cubría al mismo, mientras que nueva sangre surcaba tanto de la nariz como de la boca del Malfoy.-Ahora no te ves tan altanero, maldito idiota.-odio, eso era lo que había en la voz de su dueño, un palpable odio.<p>

Lucius Malfoy cerraba los ojos cada vez que sentía cerca el impacto de su rostro con el suelo, sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo oxigeno; pero no podía gemir, no debía mostrarse débil, él era un Malfoy y jamás se mostraría tan débil.

Pensar que todo ello había comenzado por negarse a una orden, lo supo, supo que su castigo sería inolvidable, lo había sabido desde el preciso momento en que su dueño cambio de expresión. Y allí estaba, su inolvidable castigo, de seguro luego le seguirán una sesión de crucios, imperios y si los magos pudiesen resistir la maldición asesina de seguro la utilizarían primero con él.

Trato de suspirar, sin embargo el suelo le saludo mucho antes de tan siquiera respirar.

Dolor, dolor y más dolor ¿Hasta cuándo sería ésa tortura? Ya llevaba demasiados años soportándolo y no quería seguir en aquella situación un día más ¿Era una maldición? Quizás sí, eso era aquello una maldición, una que no quería seguir llevando sobre sus hombros, sólo deseaba volver a ver a su esposa y vivir en paz.

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que agradecía al estar en ésa situación era: haber conocido a la mujer de su vida. Tal vez no en las mejores condiciones; pero al fin y al cabo la había conocido y era algo que tenía que agradecer tanto a sus dueños, como al destino. Sin ellos Daphne Geengrass no estuviese en ése lugar y mucho menos junto a él.<p>

- Te amo.-aquellas palabras fueron tan sinceras, que nunca en su vida imaginó que él pudiese decir aquello.

La muchacha que se encontraba frente a él, le sonreía notablemente y sus ojos brillaban al observarlo, sin duda alguna lo amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda.

- También te amo, Theo.-el muchacho sonrió ante las palabras de su novia, sabía perfectamente que en aquella habitación el mundo era perfecto, el problema existía al salir de allí, y normalmente lo hacían cuando sus respectivos dueños lo solicitaban (a ella la dueña y a él, el dueño). Sí, en ésa pequeña habitación, todo era perfecto.

Y simplemente no pudo aguantarlo, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le proporciono un tierno beso, probando su esencia, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo su piel y logrando que su amor se acrecentara aún más.

- No sabes cuánto le he agradecido a Merlín, el haberte conocido.-confesó él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Créeme yo también le he agradecido por lo mismo, aunque debo admitir que no fue en las mejores condiciones.-acotó la chica sonriendo. No podía evitarlo cada vez que estaba junto a él, sonreía porque su mundo era simplemente perfecto.

Besos, caricias y abrazos, muestras de cariño, tan íntimas y tan únicas que les hacía sentirse llenos uno del otro, logrando demostrarse su amor en ésos simples contactos.

Sus labios parecían no querer separarse, y al parecer no necesitaban del oxigeno; pero todo comienzo tienen su final y su pequeño lugar feliz fue perturbado por dos voces, las de sus dueños.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Vengan ya!-no era necesario adivinar, se trataba de ellos, sus dueños solían llamarlos de aquella manera. Sí, su pequeño momento había terminado.

Ambos suspiraron profundamente.

- El deber nos llama.-dijeron al unisonó.

Y no pudieron evitar reír, esa conexión que tenía era tan especial que algunas veces solían terminar las frases del otro.

Estaba allí, con su cabello platinado lleno de suciedad, con sus ojos grises centellantes de rabia y con su porte aristocrático o por lo menos tratando de mantenerlo, sin embargo con una vestimenta que en nada le favorecía, pero aquél era su destino, los Malfoys eran peor que escoria y por mucho que quisiera nunca podría alzar de nuevo el apellido, a menos de que ocurriese un milagro.

¿Qué había sido de su vida? Muy sencillo luego de que aquella anciana lo adquiriese, ésta había muerto, formando él a ser propiedad de los familiares de la misma, siendo una gran sorpresa para él, encontrar a un ex -compañero de la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo éste no se había convertido en mortífago, en aquél tiempo sólo era un simple estudiante Sangre Pura, que estaba en la casa de Salazar; pero que al parecer no compartía el desprecio por los sangre sucias y menos la admiración por Voldemort.

- Aún te falta allí.-se burló su dueño, mientras le señalaba un lugar que al parecer aún necesitaba limpieza.

El rubio sólo bufo, no era posible que eso le ocurriese a él… ¡Lo trataban como a un sirvienta! Estaba seguro que de algún momento a otro le pedirían que usase un maldito uniforme… un momento ¡Ya lo usaba! Sí, definitivamente el mundo estaba en su contra.

- Odio esto.-murmuró entre dientes el rubio.-Yo nací para relucir, no para hacer que la casa esté reluciente.-estaba furioso, no podía creer en donde estaba y muchos menos lo que hacía.

Su ex -compañero, ahora propietario, comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Sí, definitivamente aquella situación era digna de guardar en sus recuerdos, que el antiguo "Principe de las Serpientes" estuviese limpiando su cuarto era realmente divertido. Y no podía evitar reírse ante eso.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tú dizque el Principe de las Serpientes, el chico rico a el que todos querían seguir, se encuentra en estos momentos limpiando mi habitación y a lo que seguirá mi casa, por completo.-una nueva carcajada surgió de la boca del ex -slytherin.

Si el rubio había disfrutado riéndose de él, mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, ahora era su momento, verdaderamente la vida es justa.


	5. Torturas

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Lo único mío es Draco (mejor dicho el gato xD).

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes…? Me gusta tu nombre, corto y sencillo, duro muy poco tiempo pronunciándolo-tantos años había pasado y él seguía pensando lo mismo, aquella mujer se parecía demasiado a Bellatrix, estaba loca de eso no tenía duda, sin embargo a pesar de que ella fuese la desquiciada él era quién sufría las consecuencias y tan sólo por ser su esclavo.- Travers, Travers Travers.-la mujer comenzó a dar vueltas mientras el nombre del ex -mortífago surcaba de sus labios.-Sí, me encanta tu nombre.-simplemente soltó una risilla.<p>

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su esclavo, este tenía las manos sujetas por grilletes y otros más sujetaban sus pies, sí, allí estaba a la merced de su dueña, definitivamente nunca se imaginó, conocer a alguna mujer mucho más loca que Bellatrix, le parecía imposible y si no fuera porque la veía ahí frente a él, jamás lo creería.

Detrás de sí se encontraba otro esclavo, el favorito de su dueña, el que la hacía feliz, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Saimon, cariño dale un latigazo por mí, sabes que no me gusta sostener cosas pesadas.-el joven esclavo sólo asintió y sin ni siquiera chocó el látigo que sostenía contra la espalda desnuda de Travers.

La mujer soltó una risilla aniñada.

- ¡Auch! ¿Te dolió querido?-cuestionó mirándolo con preocupación, fingida por supuesto.

- No.-Cierto estaba mintiendo; pero no le daría el gusto a ésa loca, su espalda ardía reclamándole el latigazo, sin embargo no se doblegaría no ante ella, él era un hombre fuerte, si era capaz de resistir a las torturas de Voldemort, resistir a las torturas de su dueña sería sencillo.

Su dueña era de cabellera negra, de ojos azules y poseedora de un mal carácter si la desafiaban, sabía que pronto explotaría. No le importaba en lo absoluto, él no haría feliz a su dueña, tan sólo para evitar aquél tipo de castigos, primero muerto que rebajarse a tan siquiera tocarla, él jamás tocaría a una sangre sucia. Y a pesar de todo el dinero que poseía la mujer lo era, era una sangre sucia.

- ¿Lo has oído, amor? No le ha dolido, creo que tendrás que demostrarle lo fuerte que eres.-y otro latigazo para su espalda, maldito Saimon, maldito perro faldero que hacía todo lo que aquella loca mujer le pidiese.-Y dime Travers… ¿Te ha dolido ahora?

- No.-oh sí, aquella sonrisa tan característica de su dueña, desaparecía lentamente, sólo debía prepararse mentalmente, aquella noche no dormiría y Saimon se encargaría de ello, maldito, más valía que él no saliese de esa esclavitud, porque al primero que mataría sería a ese idiota y luego por supuesto a su dueña. Oh sí, claro que la mataría cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

Latigazos, Crucius, golpes en sus rostros, maldiciones que afectaban sus huesos, su cuerpo, sólo unas cuantas horas de tortura y si no fuera por su resistencia, muy seguramente estaría muerto.

* * *

><p>Cuando los habían capturado sólo un lugar cruzó su mente: Azkaban; pero al enterarse que su castigo sería otro, demasiado distinto para su gusto, se sorprendieron en verdad… ¿Qué qué? Todos se habían quedado callados ante la explicación del ministro ¿Qué a partir de serían qué? Y lamentablemente aquél maldito insecto no mintió, en definitiva era esclavos, poseedores de las peores torturas, de los peores tratos, en fin era la escoria del mundo mágico, ella Alecto Carrow, anteriormente una mujer robusta, encorvada y de risa socarrona, en ésos instantes sólo era una esclava escuálida, más encorvada de lo natural y con la ausencia de su risa socarrona, o quizás sólo en momentos tan íntimos como aquellos lo era.<p>

Él besaba su cuello con frenesí, era como si nunca hubiese besado un cuello, tan sólo con pequeñas caricias podía sentir, como el miembro de aquél hombre pedía a gritos atención; pero no, no le gustaban las cosas tan rápido, últimamente le encantaban los protocolos y si estos hacían sufrir a alguien mucho mejor. Hace mucho que no veía a nadie sufrir por su causa, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su época de mortífaga.

- Por Merlín, Alecto.-ahora ya no era su cuello, si no su mentón, estaba ansioso lo sabía; pero aún no le daría el gusto.

Sus respectivos dueños se encontraban de luna de miel, los susodichos estaban recién casados y si no fuera por ellos, no lo habría vuelto a ver, no hubiera comenzado a sentir cosas tan agradables y deseables por él, era cierto le atraían los asesinos y aquél que tocaba su cuerpo, lo había sido, un asesino en todo su esplendor y aún más por su condición… ¿Cómo había llegado a tanta intimidad con aquél esclavo? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, para su gusto; pero poco le importaba y mucho más si disfrutaba de varios orgasmos seguidos.

Y cedieron, cada uno de sus botones cedieron antes la manos expertas de aquél hombre, los gemidos hace mucho que invadían la habitación; pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo hacía mucho que no recibía contacto físico, tan sólo para ser golpeada y castrada, su piel estaba tan sensible a cualquier contacto.

Gemidos departe de él, muestra de que también la deseaba, de que no sólo ella quién necesitaba de ése contacto, si no que él también, besos, caricias, sudor, gemidos y voces roncas.

- Deliciosa…-sí, definitivamente sus voces ya no eran las mismas, aquél hombre se entretenía en sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, ni siquiera era consciente de cuando la había despojado tanto de la camisa, como de su sostén, sí, al parecer era rápido y no le gustaban para nada los protocolos; pero a ella sí, y él lo sabía.

Se movió un poco para estar cómoda, y lo que provoco hizo que ambos gimieran, sus sexos se habían rozado, por encima de la ropa; pero lo habían hecho y simplemente les encantó, era algo placentero, indescriptible, algo que verdaderamente debían repetir y así lo hicieron, movieron sus caderas al mismo tiempo, mientras acercaban sus cuerpos, de nuevo gemidos, poco era lo que aguantarían, ella lo sabía, él también; pero a ella le gustaban los protocolos.

- Merlín…-les encantaba aquél contacto, sin embargo debían continuar en lo suyo, ahora le tocaba a ella, desde aquella posición tan agradable en la que se encontraba, comenzó a despojarlo de su camiseta, al parecer solía tener mucho calor; pero poco le importaba así era más fácil desvestirle y… ¿El protocolo? A un diablo con él, ahora sólo quería tenerlo dentro de sí, fuerte y duro, haciéndola gritar como si de una loca se tratase, aunque pensándolo bien debía estarlo, sólo a ella se le ocurría tener sexo con aquél hombre, quizás fuese un poco atractivo; pero un desquiciado, sin embargo algo había en él que le encantaba, que le excitaba.

Fenrir Greyback gemía constantemente, nunca se hubiera imaginado en aquella situación, afortunadamente ésa noche no era luna llena y podía disfrutar de ella cuanto quisiese. Aún sus sexos se rozaban, era un contacto que no podía, mejor dicho no quería evitarlo.

Nunca en su vida hubiese pensado acostarse con ella, jamás la había visto tan atrayente como en aquél momento, definitivamente quería follarla ya mismo, marcarla como suya, porque luego de aquella noche, ella sería suya para siempre, así se negase. Maldita… ¿Por qué tenía ser tan exquisita? Tan mandona y tener esas ganas de dominar, por lo menos dentro de aquella habitación, mordió su cuello, dejándole una visible marca, que todos se enterasen que tenía dueño, sí, era posesivo; pero poco le importaba serlo, porque lo que él tocara le pertenecía, y aquella mujer era suya a partir de ese momento, pobre de aquél que se acercase a ella con otras intenciones, lo lastimaría, muy seguramente lo mataría, no le importaba quién fuese.

Ella se arqueaba para darle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, estaba tan excitada como él, lo sentía, lo olía, lo sabía, la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, estaba completamente rendida a él, aunque no quisiese demostrarlo, lentamente fue desabrochando el pantalón, y con la misma agilidad con que le había despojado tanto de la camisa como del sostén, la despojó del pantalón, teniendo ahora sólo un obstáculo para probar su esencia, maldita bragas… ¿Por qué tenían que existir? No podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, necesitaba sentirla suya, tomarla de manera inolvidable, marcarla, hacerla llegar al orgasmo repetidas veces.

Ella también estaba ansiosa, lo veía en sus ojos, completamente oscurecidos por el deseo, sin embargo a pesar de que tenerla de una buena vez, primero quería conocerla, saber cada pequeño detalle de ella, descubrirla, lograr que aquella mujer nunca olvidase ésa noche. Merlín… ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ansias de hacerla suya; pero a la vez de conocerla? Él no era así, antes tenía sexo con varias mujeres y sin ningún protocolo, les alzaba a falda y se introducía en ellas, fuerte y duro, las mordía, las torturaba, sin embargo con ella había sido diferente… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría con Alecto Carrow? No lo sabía, quizás lo descubriese después por el momento sólo quería hacerla suya.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en bóxer ¿En qué momento ella…? Sonrió maliciosamente, así que Alecto quería sentirlo dentro de ella, pues la haría sufrir unos minutos más, porque aunque tratase de negarlo él también quería estar dentro de ella.

Besó la tripa de la Carrow… ¿Es que tenía que saber tan deliciosa? Aquello debía ser un pecado, en aquél lugar donde se encontraba su rostro podía oler la excitación de ella y eso sólo provocaba que su miembro se endureciera aún más.

- Fenrir…-Oh, aquello debía ser la gloria, oírla decir su nombre con ésa voz tan deseosa, tan necesitada, por Merlín que su miembro dolía.

- Sólo espera un poco…-¿Aquella era su voz? Por qué se escuchaba tan necesitada, tan ronca y tan deseosa como la de ella. Posó su vista abajo, en aquél lugar prohibido de Alecto y una sonrisa maliciosa surcó de sus labios, sí, la haría sufrir.

La Carrow observó que los besos del hombre lobo descendían lentamente, dirigiéndose a su zona prohibida, buscó la mirada de él y al notar la sonrisa maliciosa que éste tenía en sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Fenrir…-sentir lo que aquél hombre hacía en su interior, era algo indescriptible, se arqueó casi inconscientemente y sin tan siquiera controlar el movimiento de sus manos, éstas se colocaron en la cabeza del susodicho, para atraerlo más hacia sí, abrió aún más sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso.-¡Por Merlín y Morgana!-sentía el orgasmo cerca, si, demasiado cerca, y todo gracias a Fenrir.

Y lo hizo, un grito casi desgarrador salió de su garganta, el orgasmo llegó, mientras Fenrir tomaba toda su esencia, en verdad que era un experto en lo que hacía, observó el miembro de su amante y sonrió al verlo tan necesitado, no podía hacer sufrir más a aquél hombre, lo despojó de sus bóxer e hizo que Fenrir atendiera su boca, que la besará con aquél deseo que sentía, pudo sentir su propio sabor en la boca de él y aquello lo único que hizo fue que se excitará nuevamente, tomó el miembro del hombre lobo entre sus manos y lentamente lo guió hasta su lugar prohibido, quedando por fin unidos, lo sintió gemir en su boca y ella también lo hizo.

Fuerte y duro, una, dos, tres, cuatro embestidas, con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, con la misma excitación, de nuevo el orgasmo estaba pronto; pero ésta vez llegarían juntos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, de su boca sólo salían gemidos y su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más, sentía algo que bajaba por su vientre, aquella tortura pronto acabaría, cuatro, tres dos unos, mas estocadas para acelerar el final.

Y por fin lo hizo, el orgasmo llegó de nuevo para ella y por primera vez para él.

Sudor, calor, besos, pasión… ¿Qué mas podían pedir? Había sido como querían, fuerte y duro, inolvidable y posesivo. Sí, definitivamente aquello debían repetirlo.


	6. Asquerosidades

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Asquerosidades<br>**

Muchos eran los rumores que corrían sobre ella en Hogwarts, según éstos ella era la prostituta de Slytherin y en realidad, muy alejados de la verdad no estaban, ella podría considerarse un puta, sí; pero una prostituta con clase, por supuesto que eso era en aquél entonces. Ahora era una prostituta, sí; pero una cualquiera, sin clase, sin absolutamente nada, sólo le pertenecía su cuerpo y a veces ni siquiera eso. Gracias a su dueña debía acostarse con cualquier hombre que pásese por ése burdel… ¿Por qué su dueña tenía que ser una mujer que coleccionase esclavas sólo para que hicieran felices a sus clientes?

- Gracias por tus servicios, Serpiente.-ése su apodo, lo odiaba, odiaba con toda su alma aquél apelativo.

- Ya sabes lo que debe hacer, señor.-acotó sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba quitarse aquella suciedad de su cuerpo.

Y sin decir nada más, aquél hombre dejo un mazo de billetes en una mesita cercana, la morena sonrió, ella era la que trabajaba y su dueña la que tocaba, administraba y gastaba el dinero. Sí, su vida era desgraciadamente miserable, un puta, un maldita puta de burdel, eso es lo que era.

Posó su vista en el reloj y suspiró.

Un nuevo cliente venía, con cada uno debía durar dos horas, a veces tres dependiendo del pago de los mismos, satisfacerlos por completo, lograr que llegaran al orgasmo varias veces y cambio sólo tenía una pequeña porción de comida y por supuesto evitaba inmediatamente que la azotaran.

- Buenas noches, Serpiente.-la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellera negra, azabache, tez blanca, poseedor de unos anteojos y en su frente se encontraba un cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos… ¿Qué rayos…? Pero esperó, quería ver las verdaderas intenciones de aquél idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era un desgraciado, un miserable desgraciado, lo odiaba, incluso más que al propio ministro.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Potter?-cuestionó la chica con curiosidad, enojo, asco, rabia y sobre todo odio.

El chico la miró casi con los mismos sentimientos, sólo que no estaba enojado y mucho menos la odiaba, estaba allí por una sola cosa: ver hasta qué punto del eslabón social habían llegado los ex -mortífagos y con lo que veía en ése instante era suficiente.

- Sólo vengo a supervisar tus actividades como esclava, lo haré con tus demás compañeros mortífagos; pero el ministro me ha pedido que comience por ti, ya que eres la que está más cercana al ministerio-explicó, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, él era un auror, mejor dicho el jefe de los mismos; pero poco importaba su puesto en ése momento. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación de la pelinegra, detallando cada pequeño detalle.

Soltó un suspiro, era deplorable el estado en que vivía aquella chica; pero sabía muy bien que todo era culpa de la dueña de la susodicha, también sabía que la pelinegra se merecía aquél castillo, por convertirse en una mortífaga, por no elegir el bando correcto, por matar, por utilizar maldiciones imperdonables, en fin por todo su pasado.

- Y dime Parkinson…-comenzó a decir, mientras observaba el mazo de billetes que estaba en la mesita de noche.- ¿Sigues prefiriendo ir a Azkaban qué estar aquí? Veo que te has acostumbrado a éste tipo de vida

- ¿Tú qué crees, Potter? Prefiero mil veces a los dementores que a estos asquerosos magos.-respondió con simpleza.

- Eso creí.-sonrió el moreno.-Y es por eso que te quedarás aquí, con tu dueña, eso es lo que estípula el ministerio de magia.

- ¡Dirás que lo dice el malnacido de Kingsley!

El auror se volteó a verla.

Cierto, todo lo había estipulado el ministro, sin embargo no debía darle el gusto a ésa asesina, por mucha lástima que le tuviese.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Parkinson.-acotó el chico, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.-He terminado mi inspección, así que puedes seguir con tu vida.-y sin decir nada más salió de aquella habitación.

- ¡Maldito Potter! ¡Maldito tú y tu idiota ministro! ¡Malditos ambos!-soltó la chica con rencor, odiaba, odiaba a todo lo que provenía del ministerio, de la Orden del Fénix, de Dumbledore… ¡Los odiaba a todos!

Rabia, rencor, odio y ganas de vengarse, de matar, eso era lo que sentía Pansy, su lado mortífago pedía a gritos volver a resurgir; pero no podía, debía ser obediente, paciente y una prostituta, sobre todo ser una prostituta.

-HP.-

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le tuvo que ocurrir eso a él? Su vida era perfecta, completamente perfecta, era alguien reconocido, respetado y ahora por culpa de ellos, estaba allí, como si de la peor escoria se tratase, jamás imaginó que los de su propio bando lo despreciarían, no le creerían; pero eso era lo que había sucedido.

Un mortífago, eso habían creído que era, y es que al tener grabada en su piel la marca, era comprensible que lo hicieran… ¡Malditos mortífagos! Le arruinaron su maravillosa vida, y lo peor es que había sido ministro de magia por algunos cuantos meses y él ni por enterado se daba… ¡Malditas maldiciones imperdonables! ¡Maldito imperio! ¡Maldito Voldemort! ¡ahs! ¡Malditos todos! Porque por culpa de todos, tanto Orden del Fénix, Mortífagos, Ministerio de Magia, Ejercito de Dumbledore…, en fin, gracias a todos él estaba allí, arrodillado frente al miembro de su dueño, chupándolo, ya que al muy desgraciado le encantaba eso, que le chuparan, no le importaba quién fuese, hombre, mujer, niño, niña, quién fuese; pero le encantaba.

- Exacto… allí.-y gemía, el muy degenerado gemía, nunca pensó hacer algo tan asqueroso; pero verdaderamente su destino le tenía una gran sorpresa, una desagradable, asquerosa y maldita sorpresa.

Lo odiaba, odiaba su despreciable destino, no era posible que luego de tener una vida tan perfecta, luego de haber sido jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ahora era una simple escoria, su nombre: Pius Thicknesse, ya no era nada, antes era respetado, su nombre lo exigía, también su cargo; pero ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era chupar el miembro de su dueño, para que éste le diera como premio un cruciatus diario, porque también le gustaba, le encantaba premiar a sus chupadores con crucios… ¡Maldito engendro! Como quisiera… pero no, no podía hacerle absolutamente nada.

- ¡Oh! Maldito, me encanto como lo chupas.-sí, era despreciable, asqueroso oír eso, y no era nada comparado con hacerlo, hacerlo era algo tan bajo que dolía, sentir el magma de su dueño en su boca exigía tomarse unas cuantas medicinas muggles para desinfectarse.

Sin embargo debía soportarlo, soportar aquella sustancia asquerosa en su boca.

Repulsión, asco, gemidos, saliva, sudor y excitación era lo que más se observa en aquella habitación, el dueño de Pius había llegado al orgasmo, lentamente sacaba su miembro de la boca de su esclavo, y cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse se agacho para estar a la misma altura que el ex -ministro. Sin avisar, sin prevenir, sin agregar algo antes le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago del mismo, logrando que soltará un gemido de dolor.

- Idiota, me encanta como chupas...-y le tocó, le tocó aquél lugar tan intimo para el ex -ministro y éste sintió mucho mas asco y repulsión, sí, aquello era despreciable… ¡Maldita vida! -, quizás algún día te devuelva el favor.

¡Maldito dueño! ¿Por qué tenían que gustarle las asquerosidades?

-HP.-

Jamás pensó, ni siquiera lo imaginó, que al haberse hecho el muerto justo en el momento en que la maldición asesina de Alastor Moody rozó su brazo, le traería tantas y desagradables consecuencias. Al igual que muchos, pensaba que al ser capturado iría a azkaban, definitivamente estaba equivocado, ni siquiera cuando lo habían llevado a aquél lugar para venderlo como un miserable esclavo se negaba a creerlo, pensaba que el ministro en persona aparecería y se burlaría en su cara y en la de sus compañeros, aclarando que todo aquello era un show, una broma y que su próxima morada sería azkaban.

Pero el ministro no llegó, mejor dicho nadie del ministerio, a excepción de los que ya estaban allí. Sólo una chica, que más bien parecía una mujer, su contextura era fuerte, su cabello negro, de espalda ancha, alta y sobre todo robusta, al parecer era sangre pura; pero no pertenecía a los mortífagos de eso estaba seguro, sobre todo porque seguramente estaría en la misma situación de él. Y ella fue quién lo compró, Millicent Bulstrode, supo que se llamaba tiempo después, era una niña rica y cualquier cosa que quisiese sus padres le cumplirían.

Eran de las mismas proporciones que su hija, casi con las mismas características, sobre todo el padre, definitivamente a pesar de que fueran sangre pura nunca podrían ser mortífagos, su señor no los hubiera aceptado (y quizás ése había sido el caso) y ahora que los conocía agradecía que no lo fueran.

Fea, eso es lo que era aquella chica, una robusta, desagradable, desarreglada y mimada fea. Nunca pensó que él tuviera que hacer todo lo que aquella niñita le mandase y mucho menos aquella cochinada que lo ponía hacer todos los día: follarsela, debía follarsela durante varias horas, de lo contrario varios crucius, latigazos y cuchillos entrarían en su cuerpo.

Y allí estaba tomandola por segunda vez en ése día, al parecer la niña no tenía cansancio y cabalgaba a su miembro como si de algo natural se tratase.

- Evi… eres magnifico.-y eso horripilantes labios se juntaban con los suyos, sin pudor alguno, robándole un beso y él respondiéndoselo, no tenía opción o era aquello, o una linda noche en el cuarto de torturas.

Evan Rosier observaba con asco a la chica frente a sí, la misma sudaba y gemía cosas incoherentes, maldita loca, eso es lo que era una loca, fea y gorda… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer aquella tortura? Era preferible hacerse amigos de los dementores que aquella barbaridad.

Entraba y salía, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces seguidas, de la frente de la chica-mujer surcaban varias gotas de sudor, seis, cinco, cuatro, un arañazo en su espalda, tres, dos uno, un beso en su boca y una mordida en su cuello, cuatro, dos, cinco, uno, poco a poco perdía la cuenta de las veces que ella entraba y salía de su sexo, aún no entendía cómo es que el susodicho respondía a las caricias de la pelinegra, era un vil traidor, sino fuera porque era parte de él, lo odiaría, aunque quizás despertaba para ayudarlo, para cumplirle el capricho a la chica y hacerla feliz.

- ¡Evan!-y listo el segundo orgasmo del día había llegado para ella, quizás también para él; pero el asco no le permitía disfrutar de aquél acto.

Y por fin se bajo, el sexo de la morena dejo por fin a su miembro, ya no sabía cuanta veces la tomaba, o mejor dicho lo tomaban en un día,  
>ya sólo faltaba que la madre tuviera los mismos gustos de la hija, esperaba en silencio que el señor Bulstrode cumpliera con sus obligaciones maritales, porque sinceramente él no deseaba cumplirlas por el susodicho… ¡La madre era más fea y horripilante que la hija! Y por si fuera poco ¡Mas gorda!<p>

-HP.-

¿Por qué un loco? ¿Por qué su dueño tenía que ser un loco? ¿¡Por qué un loco científico! Maldito loco, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era su verdadera apariencia, lo hacía tomarse varias pócimas y luego se convertía en algo extraño, a veces ni siquiera tenía forma, visto de otra perspectiva era realmente divertido; pero como era él quien vivía el suplicio para nada le resultaba divertido, más bien lo odiaba, odiaba ser el conejillo de indias.

Aunque nada podía hacer, tan sólo obedecer de ese vejete loco, si hasta le recordaba a Dumbledore, aunque dudase de que el fallecido mago hiciese experimentos con extrañas pócimas, hacía unas horas había probado una y en ése momento era un pequeña porción de humano, otra de león, otra de águila y otra de dragón… ¿Cómo rayos había tantas criaturas en su cuerpo? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, maldita pócima, maldito científico loco… ¡Maldita vida!

- ¡Yaxley! ¡Monstruo! ¡Ven aquí!-oh, aquella voz era horrible, significaba que ya tenía el "antídoto" y algunas veces dichos antídotos, sólo empeoraban más la situación, esperaba que ésa vez no ocurriese nada malo.  
>Se dirigió como pudo hacía donde se encontraba el loco, es decir su dueño.<p>

- ¿Me llamaba, señor?-cuestionó Yaxley.

- ¡Ah!-gritó su dueño al voltearse.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres un monstruo!

- Gracias, señor.-dijo entre dientes el ex -mortífago.

- Sí, bueno… ¿Para qué te he llamado? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya tengo el antídoto!-brincó emocionado.-¡Bien! Sólo hace falta que te lo tomes, engendro.-¿Siempre que hablaba debía insultarlo? Al parecer era algo característico de anciano, si no era monstruo, engendro o desgraciado, tenía apodos, como idiota, bruto, inútil, entre otros.

Soltó un suspiró antes de ingerir la sustancia viscosa. Después de tantas pociones… ¿Qué importaba una más?

De nuevo aquél cosquilleo en su estomago, luego ese desagradable sabor de boca, la sensación de que su cuerpo era estirado, exprimido y hasta golpeado, y por último aquella extraña luz plateada que surgía de su boca.

Se acercó al espejo más cercano y sonrió, era de nuevo él, sí, ese día el vejete había dado con la pócima correcta, esperaba que así fuera los días siguientes.

-HP.-

Su mirada era triste, trasmitía el dolor y la pena que sentía al observar aquella escena, y es que nunca había aceptado el castigo de los mortífagos, era algo realmente atroz, incluso hubiese sido preferible que lo llevarán a azkaban, aunque los dementores exigían tener una vida en paz, luego de la batalla final, por esa causa los mortífagos estaban en ésas condiciones tan deplorables y triste.

Ginny Weasley observaba por la ventanilla de su habitación, de aquél departamento que compartía con Harry, su novio, el pelinegro luego de que todo acabase le pidió que fuese su novia y ella felizmente aceptó, sin embargo ya nada era igual. Sus opiniones ya no eran las mismas, peleaban por cualquier tontería y a pesar de que aún le quería, sentía que el amor que alguna vez tuvo por él, simplemente se desvaneció, lo sentía tan extraño, tan lejano, tan ajeno, que ni si quiera juntos dormían, sí, su relación con el elegido acababa lentamente.

- ¿En qué momento todo cambio?-pregunta de doble sentido, palabras que salían desde su corazón, él necesitaba una explicación, un por qué de todo lo que ocurría; pero sabía que no podía tenerlo, no siempre al menos.

Y suspiró últimamente lo hacía mucho.

Entonces vio, observó como apaleaban a ése ex -mortífago, el dueño del mismo vivía en el apartamento de enfrente y torturaba a su esclavo en público, como para decirles a todos de manera silenciosa como debía tratarse aquél tipo de personas.

Sus manos llegaron a su boca, cuando un látigo chocó contra la espalda del ex -mortifago, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, era terrible la escena; pero algo la empujaba a mirarla, escrutarla por completo, algo en su cerebro le pedía a gritos que grabará aquella terrible imagen.

Le conocía, conocía a ese mortífago… ¡Por supuesto que lo conocía! Había sido su profesor, era uno de los Carrow, el hombre… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Amycus, sí, así se llamaba aquél pobre hombre que maltrataban frente a si, como si de una escoria se tratase.

Y sin prevenirlo una lágrima surcó de su ojo izquierdo… ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Sabía que aquél hombre quizás se lo mereciese; pero no podía aceptar que maltratasen a alguna persona de aquella manera, quería correr, detener a ése maldito dueño que tenía, liberarlo, verlo tan libre como a los elfos domésticos; pero no, no podía hacerlo, una pequeña porción de su cerebro se lo decía, no debía meterse en problemas y mucho menos con Harry… ¿Qué sucedería si ella…? No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

Incapaz de continuar observando aquella escena se alejó de la ventana, debía entretenerse con algo y olvidar, olvidar todo, absolutamente todo lo que había visto y/o pensado. Limpió cualquier rastro de lágrima en su rostro, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, pronto llegaría Harry y debía alimentarlo.


	7. Llamas

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la trama, esa es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Llamas<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Malditos inferí! ¿¡Por qué no lo habían matado!? No, tenían que dejarle con vida, y aún peor a la vista de los muggles, ahora le debía la vida a aquellos miserables seres sin magia, a los que había odiado durante toda su vida, durante varios años se escondió en ese mundo, en el muggle, se acostumbro a todos sus aparatos, que si la televisión, el teléfono, el celular, entre otras cosas de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, y el día en que había decidido volver al mundo mágico éste tenía que estar en una guerra y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que su señor era un fraude, a pesar de que intentó traicionarlo, aún le era fiel, fiel a pesar de todo, o mejor dicho le tenía miedo, y nunca podría ser de los buenos, porque la marca de los mortífagos estaba en su piel. Y por eso peleo, peleo en contra de la Orden, en contra del ministro, en contra del ejercito de Dumbledore, en contra de todos, para hacer ganar a su señor; pero no fue así, Voldemort murió y a manos de un miserable niño, el tal Harry Potter.<p>

Sonrió, sonrió cuando observó la cara de asombro de todos los que le juzgaban, sabía perfectamente que le consideraban muerto, incluso sonrió cuando vio a su hermano, Sirius, el susodicho no podía estar más sorprendido, sí, todos, absolutamente todos lo creían muerto; pero no era así, porque él estaba allí.

_- ¿Regulus? ¿Regulus Black?-le había cuestionado el ministro, realmente incrédulo._

_Y sonrió, sonrió al ver el asombro de todos._

_- Sí, soy yo.-acotó sin quitar su sonrisa._

_- Pero usted estaba muerto ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas ¿No se cansaban de hacerlas?_

_- Estuve a punto de morir; pero eso no importa ya, es una larga historia que no quiero contar.-seriedad, eso pernotaba en su expresión._

_- Bien señor Regulus, su castigo será igual al de sus compañeros mortífagos… ¿Entendido?_

_- Sí_

Y fue todo, desde ese día comenzó su tormento, es más hubiese preferido seguir con los muggles y sus extraños aparatos; pero les odiaba, a ellos y a los sangre sucia, eran de la misma calaña, la misma escoria y… no, mejor aguantaba su castigo que rebajarse a tal nivel.

- ¿Ya limpiaste el establo, malnacido?- ¿De quién era la voz? De su dueño ¿Quién más si no él? Aquel maldito ser que lo hacía rebajarse a las actividades que antiguamente hacían los elfos domésticos.

Una respiración profunda, una, dos, tres bocanadas de aire.

- Sí, ya lo he hecho señor.-palabras precisas y concisas. Sólo eso debía salir de su boca, ningún otro comentario, sin ninguna estupidez que agregar.

- Bien por ti, idiota.-acotó un hombre de cabellera castaña, ojos azules y piel blanca.-Ahora vete de mi vista, necesito dormir.

Sin nada más que agregar o decir, Regulus dejó la habitación de su propietario, para que durmiera, sabía perfectamente que debía acatar cualquier orden de aquél maldito que se jactaba de ser su dueño, como quisiera escapar, escapar y dejar de obedecer; pero no, no podía hacerlo… ¡Maldito ministro! ¡Maldito mundo mágico!

Un suspiro frustrado y una mirada triste. Sí, aquél destino era terrible.  
>-MC.-<p>

- ¿¡Qué coño es lo que te sucede últimamente, Hermione!?-tal y como lo vio venir, Ronald Weasley estaba enfadado. En todo el trayecto el pelirrojo no había dicho palabra alguna; pero tenía la seguridad de que al sólo pisar la pequeña casa en que vivían él soltaría todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Y así fue, así estaba siendo, en ése momento.

Suspiró, suspiró profundamente al verlo respirar agitadamente.

- Nada Ron, no me ocurre nada.-no era cierto, ella no era boba y por mucho que lo quisiese Ronald tampoco. Algo le estaba ocurriendo últimamente, una llama extraña se encendía en su interior y maldita sea no sabía cómo apagarla.

El pelirrojo estaba rojo, por completo, y no era precisamente porque estuviese sonrojado, no estaba furioso, furioso con Hermione y su maldita actitud protectora.

- ¿Nada? ¿¡Nada!? ¡Hermione! ¡Maldita sea! ¿No recuerdas lo que estabas a punto de hacer? ¡Ya ni te reconozco!-gritaba, sí, porque ese era su tono de voz cuando estaba enfadado, aunque últimamente cuando estaban en casa gritaba en todo momento, y algunas veces también lo hacía fuera.

Y ella odiaba eso, odiaba que la gritaran, porque ella no era sorda, escuchaba perfectamente.

- No hice nada Ronald…-debatió.

- ¡Porque afortunadamente entraste en razón! Juro que si lo hubieras hecho, no sé cómo habría reaccionado.-comentó el chico.-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Intentaste salvarlo! ¡Salvar a ese mortífago!-de nuevo gritos, sí, era cierto ésa había sido su intención, no lo negaría.

Entonces ella también gritó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que quería salvarlo! Ronald ¡Por el amor de Merlin!-ya había llegado a su límite, sí, soltaría todo lo que llevaba por dentro.-¡Soy humana! ¡Una maldita muggle! ¡Y no me gusta ver a mis semejantes sufrir! ¡Es como si me lo hicieran a mí! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Maldita sea, podrá ser un mortífago! ¡Pero de igual forma es humano, un maldito humano; pero lo es!-de nuevo gritos; pero esta vez de parte de ella.

Respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres bocanadas de aire para sus pulmones.

- Me conoces Ronald Weasley, sabes cómo soy ante los desamparados… ¡Logré que los elfos fueran liberados! El P. E. D. D. O me sirvió para eso, y adoré, adoré ver las caras incrédulas de esos pequeños seres.-una lágrima traicionera rodó por su nariz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odiaba ser tan débil!- Y lo mismo me pasa ahora con ellos, es algo que no puedo evitar, es parte de mi personalidad… ¡Maldita sea, Ronald! ¡Así soy yo!

Y más lágrimas acompañaron a la primera.

- Lo siento, Hermione.-acotó el pelirrojo.

La chica se sentó en el suelo para continuar derramando sus lágrimas.

- En verdad lo siento; pero yo no comparto tu opinión… ¡Son unos mortífagos! ¡Unos malditos asesinos! ¿¡Cómo quieres que acepte que en tu interior deseas salvarlos de su castigo!?-y de nuevo eran tan diferentes, tan distintos, y a pesar de todo ella lo amaba.

Quizás fue el momento, el griterío o la impotencia.

- Entonces no puedo vivir con alguien que no me entienda.-palabras rápidas, sin pensarlas antes, solo impulsivas.

- Bien. Me voy.-acotó el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba su varita, su chaleco y salía de aquella casa. No es que no la amara; pero no compartía su opinión, además ella misma lo había corrido.

La castaña se abrazó a sí misma, mientras más lágrimas surcaban de su rostro, una nueva pelea y presentía que ésta sería la última.

Lágrimas, dolor, impotencia, diferencias, opiniones, sí, realmente eran diferentes, demasiado en realidad y eso era el mayor obstáculo de su relación. Era lo que no los hacía el uno para el otro.

-MC.-

¿Por qué aquella desgraciada niña tenía que encapricharse con él? ¿Por qué lo había inculpado de esa manera? ¡Maldición! ¡Era una niña tonta! ¿Ahora estaba allí casi siendo electrocutado porque a la niña le creyeron antes que a él? Era lógico, ella era su hija y él un simple esclavo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello? ¿Tan sólo porque no quiso "eso"? ¡Maldita niña!

Uno, dos tres latigazos en su espalda, un chorro de Aguamenti y un pequeño cable eléctrico que chocaba con su cuerpo luego de éste.

- Esto es para que pienses mejor la próxima vez que quieras tocar a mi hija.-Un hombre algunos años mayor le hablaba, en su voz se notaba el odio y el asco que sentía por el chico.- Juro que si lo vuelves hacer éste castigo será mínimo… ¡Maldito mortífago! Eres un engendro, un malnacido, un idiota y te haré pagar por tocar a mi hija.-y al fondo estaba ella, esa niña de quince años que quería unos minutos de placer, y él se negó a otorgárselos.

Malnacida y lo peor era que la chica sabía actuar, estaba allí llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de su madre y ésta inocente de la verdad sólo acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña para que se calmara. Era de cabellera rubia, con algunos destellos castaños, sus ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable, sí, ahora que la analizaba la cría era bonita, sin embargo no era su tipo, a él le gustaban las pelinegras y había una en especial que ocupaba su corazón.

Por eso dijo que no, por eso él, se había negado a un polvo, había preferido que lo torturasen antes de tocar a esa niña mimada.

Y la vio, la chica junto su mirada con él por un segundo, y le sonrió maliciosamente, estaba disfrutando aquello, disfrutaba que lo torturasen, ya vería esa niña… ¿Quería "eso"? Se lo daría; pero no sería amable, se vengaría de cada uno de aquellos latigazos, y también de electricidad que corría por su cuerpo.

Sí, después de todo, él nunca se negaba al placer, aunque aquella morena inundase todos sus pensamientos, haría pagar a ésa cría, así fuese lo último que haga.

Diez, once, doce, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ése látigo chocaba contra su cuerpo, sabía que eso no era un mal que sólo sufriese él, sus demás compañeros mortífagos, también lo habían sufrido y quizás en peores condiciones.

Su pecho estaba completamente lleno de sudor, al igual que su frente, y otras partes de su cuerpo, era de tonalidad oscura, su cabello negro también se encontraba humedecido por el sudor, poco era lo que quedaba del antiguo Blaise Zabini, aquél chico vanidoso y prejuicioso, se había convertido en un miserable que esclavo que acataba cualquier orden que le diesen sus amos, sin embargo aquella vez había sido una excepción; pero no, ya no haría más excepciones, cumpliría todas las ordenes, así fuesen de ésa cría, y si alguna vez tenía la mínima oportunidad de matarlos a todos, no lo dudaría ni un solo segundo. Ni siquiera por la cría.

-MC.-

A pesar de estar allí, de tener una vida miserable, ni siquiera se preocupaba por las heridas que aún no sanaban en su espalda, no, durante todos aquellos años, sólo una cosa le preocupaba: su hijo. Quizás no fuese el mejor padre; pero muy en el fondo amaba a su único hijo, primero porque era lo primero que le quedaba de ella, de su esposa, aquella mujer que prácticamente había muerto en sus brazos, y aún si cerraba sus ojos podría recordarlo.

Lo hizo, cerró los ojos para recordarla, aunque fuese por un miserable instante, y aquella lágrima traicionera surcó de su mejilla, la extrañaba, hacía tanto que se había ido, sin embargo aún sentía su esencia junto a él y quizás era una de las cosas que lo mantenía vivo, la otra era su hijo.

Las heridas en su espalda comenzaban a sangrar y él gimió de dolor, sí, porque aquello era doloroso, esos golpes, latigazos y crucios que sus dueños le habían proporcionado eran terribles; pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él? Era un simple ex -mortífago, una escoria para cualquier persona, y por ello estaba allí, en esa casa siendo a cada momento maltratado tanto verbal, como físicamente por alguno de sus tantos dueños.

¿Quién era él? El señor Nott, uno de los primeros seguidores de Voldemort, aquél mestizo que lo había seducido con sus palabras de gloria y fama, y que ahora nada valían porque a su señor lo habían destruido y un crio, un niño de tan sólo diecisiete años, aún no podía asimilarlo por completo; pero si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, quizás nunca lo creería.

-MC.-

Fuego, eso es lo que veía a su alrededor, y más allá de él a su dueño riendo socarronamente… ¡Era un maldito! El fuego acrecentaba y cada vez estaba más cerca de sí, maldita ley de que los esclavos no podían tener varita, aquél castigo era extraño; pero sin duda sería uno de los peores, quizás el fuego no lo mataría; pero sí, que haría destrozos en su piel.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿No puedes salir del fuego?-aquella sonrisa burlona que surcaba de ése hombre era terrible, y a pesar de que estaba a punto de ser calcinado se detuvo a pensar que se parecía tanto a la que él colocaba justo al momento en que iba a matar.

Pero poco pudo pensar poco el fuego se acercaba cada vez más a él. Uno, dos tres bocanadas de aire caliente, sus pulmones exigían aire fresco, quizás prefería los latigazos antes que aquello ¡No quería morir calcinado! Era una muerte terrible, demasiado para él. Maldito dueño, maldito castigo y maldita vida.

Y sudaba, cada parte de su cuerpo sudaba, temía por su vida, por su cuerpo, por todo maldita sea, era la primera vez que sentía tanto temor, y las llamas cada vez se acercaban más, sólo segundos faltaban para que tocarán su piel. No pudo evitarlo cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada más.

Desaparecieron, todas las llamas desaparecieron, abrió los ojos de golpe al dejar de sentir el calor del fuego y se inspeccionó por completo, aún respiraba, sí, su respiración era agitada; pero al menos estaba vivo, claro que aquella risa burlona de su dueño no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo el que ninguna llama tocará su cuerpo, era algo que debía agradecérsele, y le daría las gracias antes de matarlo, bueno si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de matarlo.

- ¿Asustado? Pensé que eras más valiente Rabastan.-y salió de la habitación, dejándole completamente solo.

Silencio, un terrible silencio en aquella habitación, donde segundos antes estuvo a punto de morir. 


	8. Miserables

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la trama, esa es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Miserables<strong>

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, lo odiaba, odiaba todo aquello que estaba a su alrededor. Maldito el día en que todo sucedió. Miserable, así era su vida en aquél momento, nunca imaginó quedar en esas situaciones, quizás en Azkaban, quizás muerto; pero jamás allí, en aquél corral limpiando los desperdicios de animales tan muggles como las gallinas.<p>

- ¡Maldita vida!-exclamó cuando su mano tocó aquél excremento de color blanco. Asqueroso, aquello era realmente asqueroso.

Y su rostro no pudo demostrar más asco. Las gallinas le observaban expectantes, era como si aquellos animales pudiesen entender lo que él decía, bufaba o maldecía.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, tanta cercanía con aquellos horribles seres, hubiese preferido mil veces a los elfos, aquellos miserables por lo menos eran presentables y hablaban, en cambio aquellos monstruos frente a sí, sólo le picoteaban la mano cada vez que se acercaba.

Como quería tener una varita en sus manos y maldecir aquél bicho raro, con plumas. Él quién había sido un experto en la maldición imperius, ahora estaba allí, alimentando a unos bichos raros, de los cuales ni el nombre sabía… ¿Por qué eso le ocurría a él?

Aún recordaba cuando había sido apresado la primera vez, en principio fue divertido; pero los dementores tenían un gran método de tortura: los recuerdos, se llevaba esos recuerdos que lo hacían feliz y simplemente le dejaban las sobras, recuerdos que sólo hacían que sufriera, que tuviera miedo, aquellas cosas a las cuales le asustaban, le dolían y aquellos que demostraba esos miedos que aún no había superado, estaban allí en cada momento que cerraba los ojos; pero de una manera u otra aquello era excitante, divertido y por sobre todo único. Era como si ellos sintieran el dolor que le causaban a sus víctimas, y el pensar en eso les divertía aún más, quizás por eso todos habían resistido, estaban completamente locos y ningún dementor podía desquiciarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Y picoteó, la gallina picoteó en su mano, no pudo controlarlo, fue algo impulsivo y tonto. Con una rapidez casi anormal tomo el cuello de la gallina en sus manos y apretó, su puño se cerraba cada vez más, segundos después la gallina se encontraba en su mano, muerta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por sus labios, sabía que traería aquello, su dueño amaba las gallinas y si alguna le pasaba algo, él lo pagaría.

Soltó a la gallina y aún con la sonrisa adornando su boca, se dio cuenta de que los demás monstruos le observaban…, con miedo, con rencor y quizás hasta con odio. Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco… ¿Cómo las gallinas podían tener sentimientos?

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro azotes en su espalda, cinco, seis, siete, ocho en su pecho, diez, once, doce, trece, dieciséis en sus piernas, sí, definitivamente ya había perdido la cuenta, pero todo aquello lo disfrutaba, muchos años pensó, imaginó lo que sería matar a uno de esos monstruos y ahora que por fin lo había logrado, una, dos, tres, cuatro o quizás cinco sesiones de torturas no le quitarían aquella sonrisa de rostro.

- ¡Malnacido! ¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a Cristina!-otro latigazo a su espalda, sí, definitivamente su dueño, adoraba a aquellos bichos… ¿Cómo era posible que cada una tuviese un nombre?

Respiró profundamente al sentir un nuevo azote. Sí, azotes y más azotes, algún día le devolvería aquellas cosas de su dueño, de eso estaba seguro o dejaba de llamarse Mulciber.

- Desgraciado lo pagarás caro.-pero algo nuevo sucedió, su dueño nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos él lo imaginó; pero era cierto, tan cierto como que miles de cuchillas invisibles se adentraban una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Sí, su dueño se encontraba realmente enojado.

Ahora comenzaba a dudar… ¿En verdad aguantaría las sesiones de tortura? Si tenía crucius, latigazos y corrientes eléctricas de por medio, lo dudaba.

Años, muchos años, eran los que había transcurrido tras la derrota de su señor, la derrota definitiva, quizás no fuesen tantos, pero aún así eran varios.

Y ahora él, estaba allí, en aquél lugar espantoso. Sucio, roído, totalmente abandonado y su misión: limpiarlo, dejarlo como nuevo, de lo contrarío, varias cosas, chocarían en su espalda, comenzando por un látigo y culminando por un florero o quizás un objeto de mayor tamaño.

El aire sucio se colaba por sus fosas nasales y el estornudo no se hizo esperar, era cierto que nunca en su vida había tenido contacto con el polvo, mucho menos con instrumentos de limpieza, eso era para la escoria, personas y seres sin nada. Y al parecer, por su condición, por lo que hacía y por lo que debía hacer, él se había convertido en una simple y mugrienta escoria.

Él nunca se imaginó hacer aquello, rebajarse hasta aquél nivel, si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, seguramente se hubiese reído de él, y luego lanzado varios crucios por osar decir semejante tontería, si lo hubiese hecho pagar.

Avery, un gran seguidor de Voldemort, desde temprana edad, sin embargo cuando éste cayó la primera vez, negó todo contacto con él, aseguró haber estado bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius, ganándose así el perdón, sin embargo tuvo su castigo, su señor, le ofreció una buena dosis de crucios, por semejante osadía de negarlo.

Roedores, cucarachas, lagartijas, zancudos y demás insectos o animales infecciosos, eran los que habitaban aquél lugar, cómo era posible que limpiaba aquella asquerosidad, y que a pesar de que lo hiciera bien, su dueño le esperaba con el látigo, bastón o cualquier objeto contundente que pudiera estrellarse fácilmente (y causarle un gran dolor) en su cuerpo.

- Maldito destino.-un puño se estrelló contra una pared cercana y ésta se balanceo ligeramente.

Lo que le faltaba, aquél sitio estaba por caerse, quizás un viento fuerte, o una tormenta y todo aquello caería sobre su frágil cuerpo, maldito todo, su vida, su dueño, su destino, todos, absolutamente todos… ¡Todos debían ser tan desdichados como él! Y sí algún día tuviese la oportunidad, lo haría, haría infelices, a todos aquellos que lo llevaban a la infelicidad.

- ¿Ya has terminado, desgraciado? -la voz de su dueño se escuchó desde afuera. Sí, aquél idiota sabía en las condiciones que se encontraba aquella casa, quizás por eso lo mandaba a él a limpiarla, para que muriera, de todas maneras según los pensamientos del idiota, el ex -mortífago, no valía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo que había pagado por él.

- Casi, señor…-maldito desgraciado, por qué, por qué demonios tenía tanto poder sobre él. Maldito ministro de magia, maldito hechizo que lo mantenía sujeto a su amo, maldita vida.

Se oyó un bufido, quizás de su dueño, el hombre no solía ser paciente y por eso debía ser rápido a menos de que quisiese un extra de torturas para aquella noche.

No, realmente no lo quería.

Sangre, dolor, latigazos, crucios, imperius y muchas otras cosas más se encontraban en aquella habitación, nunca se había atrevido a pensar en el futuro, ni siquiera en el pasado, simplemente vivía la vida, vivía el presente, pero en aquél momento realmente deseaba volver al pasado. Volver allí y cambiar muchas cosas, quizás matar al muchacho Potter, al ministro de magia, a la sangre sucia que ahora era heroína y a un montón de personas más, matar, matar y sólo matar.

Sin embargo ya nada de eso podía hacer, ahora tenía un propósito, sí, realizar todo lo que le mandasen, sin objetar, sin agregar nada más, si la señora quería "hacerlo" en medio del comedor el simplemente asentía, mientras aquella mujer hacía lo demás, si su dueño deseaba que le hiciera correrse simplemente introduciendo su miembro en su boca, él debía arrodillarse y abrir la boca, esperando que el asqueroso miembro de su dueño se adentrara en la misma, si los señores deseaban una orgía, él simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Al final nada perdía, pero igualmente nada ganaba, no disfrutaba de aquello, quizás si sus condiciones fuesen otra, si no tuviese que ponerse un ridículo traje, si no tuviese que hacer reverencias, si no tuviese que cocinar, si no tuviese que hacer asquerosidades.

Y ahora que se negaba a satisfacer al hermano de su dueño, éste lo sometía a tal castigo, pero aún peor era que de una forma u otra termino teniendo el miembro del hermano de su propietario en su boca, llenándolo de su saliva, mientras que detrás de sí, su dueño le daba latigazos, le lanzaba unos cuantos crucios, imperius (para que hiciese aquella acción en contra de su voluntad), y a un lado se encontraba la esposa y cuñada, respectivamente, quién con un cuchillo se encargaba de hacer que varios chorros de sangre corrieran por su piel.

Sí, debía admitirlo quizás la imagen fuese excitante; pero no para él, quizás si fuesen otras condiciones, quizás si no tuviera la maldición imperius, quizás si no fuera el miembro de un hombre lo que estuviera en su boca, quizás, quizás, sólo quizás, el podría disfrutar de aquél momento.

- Ah… maldito Jugson -gimió el hombre que estaba frente a sí, disfrutando lo que su boca hacía.

Jugson, aquél era su nombre; pero con tan sólo haber salido de los labios de aquél hombre, comenzaba a odiarlo, comenzaba a odiar su nombre, había sido algo puro, hasta que salió de los malditos labios de aquél engendro, que se hacía llamar "hermano" de su dueño.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Unos tres, quizás cuatro; pero no podía olvidar el sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de aquél hombre.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar aquella imagen y efectivamente pudo ver de nuevo, como el látigo chocaba contra la espalda de aquél ex -mortífago, como estrellaban su cabeza con el suelo, una, otra y otra vez.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Era una simple lunática, por lo menos era lo que pensaba la gente de ella, que era una loca, una chiflada, una soñadora… en fin, definitivamente alguien en que poco se podía confiar… ¿Por qué? Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan ciego, tan altanero, tan…él.

Demasiado complicado para ella, por eso prefería su mundo, tranquilo, sereno y sobre todo estaba en paz, sin embargo últimamente tenía un problema con "su mundo", le estaban afectando los sucesos del mundo de los demás magos y seres humanos, así que tenía que resolverlo de cualquier forma, porque su mundo no podía tener problemas.

Un plan, eso era lo que necesitaba; pero… ¿Con quién contar? Debía pensarlo bien, porque traería muchos problemas, y las personas que le ayudasen debían estar dispuestas a enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Y aún más estar dispuestas a montar en los thestrals, aquella debía ser la primera condición, lo primero que debería buscar en sus aliados.

Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas, eran lo único que surcaban de su rostro, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca, simplemente lágrimas que llegaban al suelo y mojaban la alfombra, siendo ésta, la luna y la casa las únicas testigos de aquella escena.  
>Hermione Granger estaba destrozada, nunca imaginó que el pelirrojo le hiciese caso por completo, era cierto que lo había corrido; pero él tampoco puso resistencia, simplemente se fue, acaso… ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? Quizás fuese eso, ya ella no era nada para él.<p>

Pero mientras más tenía ese pensamiento en mente, más eran las lágrimas que surcaban de su rostro, dolor, dolor y más dolor, sentía que su corazón dolía, que su cuerpo dolía, que su alma dolía, todo, absolutamente todo estaba roto y tan sólo por no tener las mismas opiniones, los mismos ideales,

Era cierto, aquellos hombres eran unos asesinos, sin embargo no merecían ese castigo, nadie lo merecía, a pesar de todo el daño que hubiese causado, aún así no merecía ese futuro, ese destino, ese cruel y miserable destino.

Aquél era su gran defecto, podía lo bueno de las personas a pesar de que estas fuesen unas desgraciadas, unas asesinas, o que tuvieran todos los delitos del mundo sobre sus hombros, aún así ella podía ver un pequeño destello bueno en ese tipo de personas.

Y quería defenderlos, algo (o quizás alguien) dentro de sí, se lo pedía, se lo gritaba, se lo exigía, que hiciese justicia, eso era lo que quería aquél algo (ó alguien), era extraño; pero conocía ésa sensación, se parecía o mejor dicho era igual a la que había tenido con los elfos domésticos.

Por esa sensación había formado el P.E.D.D.O y a pesar de todo su objetivo se logró, los elfos eran libres, podían hacer lo que quisiesen; pero claro debían controlar su magia y no volverse en contra de los magos.

A muchos no les había gustado la idea, otros lo aceptaron con resignación y otros (como años atrás lo había hecho Dobby) eran felices con aquella noticia.

Y ese algo que pugnaba en su interior quería sentir la misma alegría que tuvo con los elfos; pero esta vez era más difícil, aún más difícil que con los elfos, eran mortífagos, asesinos, escoria, todo el mundo mágico los odiaba y ella… simplemente quería ayudarlos.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que fuesen unos asesinos, unos torturadores, unas escorias, a pesar de todo eso, ella quería ayudarlos y sólo ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza, sabía lo que traería como consecuencias, perdería la amistad con Harry, con el ministro, con todos, incluso perdería (aún más) el amor de Ronald, y le dolía; pero ella siempre se dejaba guiar por sus ideales, por sus sentimientos, y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Pensamientos, ideales, decisiones y planes que se armaban, muchas cosas se formaban, otras simplemente llegaban a su fin; pero una pronta solución venía para aquellos oprimidos, aquellos que portaban cadenas invisibles, que sufrían quizás no en silencio, pero lo hacían, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero nadie hacia nada porque simplemente, ellos (los oprimidos) eran escoria.

Se volvería escoria como ellos; pero eso tampoco le importaba, mientras su yo interno fuera feliz.


	9. Sin pensar

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la trama, esa es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin pensar<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanto sufrimiento? En verdad que era doloroso ver como masacraban a aquél mortífago, y aquello no era lo peor, sino que cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa imagen aparecía, era como si su mente la tortura, le reclamara algo en silencio; pero ella simplemente no podía comprenderlo.<p>

Amaba a Harry, lo sabía, y quizás era por eso que no hacía nada, porque sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo; pero… ¿Cuánto aguantaría? No podía ver a aquél mortífago gemir de dolor todas las noches, y durante todo el día… ¿Qué tanto había desobedecido?

Y ésta vez no pudo soportarlo, había ido a comprar varias cosas en una tienda cercana, necesitaba llenar de nuevo la alacena, y salir del departamento era la única opción, y entonces ocurrió, vio como el dueño de Amycus Carrow alzó el látigo.

No pensó, sólo actuó, por primera vez en su vida dejo que su apellido tomara el control de la situación.

- ¡Expeliarmus!-gritó, el hechizo impactó en el cuerpo del portador del látigo, logrando que el mismo cayera al suelo.

Lo había hecho, observó a su alrededor y algunas personas le miraban, todas con la misma cara de confusión; pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, ni de quedarse, si ya había actuado, simplemente no podía echarse para atrás, no ella nunca haría eso, porque a pesar de todo, era una Weasley y los que portaban ese apellido cuando decidían algo simplemente no había marcha atrás.

Apuntó con su varita hacía las cadenas que oprimían a su ex -profesor y segundos después un simple "click" declaró que Amycus Carrow había sido liberado. El ex -mortífago le miró desde el suelo confundido, atontado y con algo de miedo.

No sabía a dónde iría pero tenía que actuar rápido, lamentaba ser tan impulsiva, porque así, tomando aquella actitud, estaba logrando que Harry la odiara y eso le dolía; pero simplemente no había vuelta atrás.

Se acercó al hombre Carrow y simplemente se desapareció.

El dueño de Amycus miraba sorprendido el punto en que aquella pelirroja, había desaparecido junto con su esclavo, y más allá unas bolsas de comida se encontraban totalmente revueltas en las callejuelas de dicha comunidad.

Y fue al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: la casa de Luna. Sabía que la rubia vivía en completa soledad, y que pesé a todo la susodicha tenía una bonita casa, algo más grande que su antigua residencia, mejor dicho algo mucho más grande. Pocos sabían la dirección de la Ravenclaw; pero Ginny al ser una de sus mejores amigas (la otra era Hermione) tenía conocimiento de donde residía la rubia.

Amycus había caído desmayado en algún momento de la aparición, no le culpaba, el pobre había sufrido demasiados maltratos, maltratos por los cuales ahora ella se condenaba, se condenaba a ser tratada como escoria; pero es que no pudo evitarlo, fue algo impulsivo, algo que quizás sólo un Weasley haría y lamentablemente ella era una Weasley.

Con algo de dificultad logró levantar el cuerpo del ex -mortífago, para así llevarlo hasta el umbral de la entrada, del hogar de Luna, sus nudillos chocaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces contra la puerta, a pesar de que su rostro estuviera sereno, en su interior estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada por la locura que había hecho.

- ¡Luna!-gritó cuando sintió pasos acercarse hasta la puerta.

Segundos después la rubia se encontraba frente a sí, abriendo la puerta; pero mirándola sorprendida y extrañada a la vez.

- Te explico luego de que lo deje a él en algún lugar.-declaró la pelirroja, mientras que con gestos le pedía a la rubia que le ayudase con aquél hombre.

La Ravenclaw asintió levemente, mientras se disponía a ayudarla.

- Lo llevaremos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.-habló la rubia, mientras le guiaba a una puerta cercana.

Era una habitación algo grande para ser destinada a los huéspedes, aún no entendía cómo es que la rubia hubiese conseguido semejante casa, aunque quizás su trabajo fuese realmente productivo, sin mencionar que vivía sola.

Estaba decorada con algunos toques azules, plateados y otros verdes, sí, definitivamente algunos de los colores favoritos de Luna se encontraban allí.

- Dejémoslo aquí.-la rubia le señaló la cama que ocupaba aquella estancia.

La pelirroja sólo asintió, mientras ambas arrastraban el cuerpo del ex -mortífago hasta la cama. Luego ambas se quedaron algunos minutos observando la maltratada espalda de aquél hombre y Ginny no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca, desvió su rostro, aquello era realmente horrible.

Luna soltó un triste suspiro, mientras tomaba cortésmente el brazo de Ginny y la guiaba hasta la salida de la habitación.

Ellas dos debían hablar, porque la rubia no era tonta, sabía perfectamente quién era aquél hombre que dormía en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

Junto con la pelirroja se dirigió hacía el salón, la sentó en uno de sus sillones y le ofreció algo de té, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Sonrió notablemente y miró fijamente a la chica frente a sí.

- Bien Ginny, ahora si…-comenzó a decir, mientras ella misma tomaba un poco de té, observa la consternación, el miedo y el sentimiento de culpa en los ojos de su amiga.- dime… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-cuestionó.

La pelirroja tembló ligeramente.

- Luna… yo no sé, no sé cómo; pero simplemente actué…-comentó la pelirroja, mientras unía sus manos nerviosamente. Harry la odiaría, Ron la odiaría, sus padres la odiarían, todo el mundo mágico la odiaría… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella y sus estúpidos impulsos!-, fue algo impulsivo, no pude soportar que lo golpearan otra vez y simplemente… lo salvé.-sus manos temblaban, sus piernas también… ¡Joder! Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La rubia suspiró.

- Entiendo…-susurró. Aquello que ella quería hacer, ese plan que había comenzado a planear, definitivamente debía adelantarlo, desde aquél momento estaba metida en problemas junto con Ginny y aquél ex -mortífago que dormía en una de sus habitaciones.

Sí, ahora más que nunca prefería su mundo, no habían tantos problemas, y todos incluyendo ella eran felices, sin embargo esa constante intromisión del otro mundo, era molesto y ya había traído consecuencias.

Observó a Ginny, la pelirroja temblaba de pies a cabeza, necesitaba calmarse y ella lo sabía, decidió que luego hablarían del tema, lo importante era que la pelirroja se tranquilizara y que el hombre que estaba en la habitación cerca del comedor se recuperase pronto, tenían muchas decisiones que tomar, demasiadas.

Y Ginny que no le había dado tiempo de hablar con los thestrals.

Harry luego de aquella jornada laboral se dirigía a su hogar, a aquél departamento que desde hacía algunos meses compartía con Ginny, su novia, prometida y futura esposa, su trabajo era agobiante, aunque pese a todo, le gustaba, sobre todo esos servicios especiales que le hacía al ministro. En verdad que le tenía lastima a aquellos ex -mortífagos; pero ellos mismo se habían buscado ése destino.

Suspiró, mientras que con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzaba a caminar por las callejuelas de esa comunidad en donde él, junto a Ginny residía, sin embargo algo extraño sucedía, varias personas se encontraban amontonadas en la calle frente al edificio donde él vivía.

- ¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó él acercándose al marullo de gente. Sí, realmente algo debía ocurrir.

De inmediato todos se voltearon hacía él y se sintió realmente como cuando le decían el elegido, miró a cada uno de los presentes extrañados.

- Tú.-gritó un hombre al fondo.

Harry se volteó a ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz, y le reconoció el dueño de aquella voz, y le reconoció como el propietario de Amycus Carrow, el ex -mortífago condenado al mismo castigo que sus compañeros, que vivía frente a él (o mejor dicho, el dueño del mismo).

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo?-preguntó el niño que sobrevivió.

El hombre se levantó furioso del suelo.

- ¡Tu estúpida novia!-exclamó el hombre furioso.

Aquella pelirroja se lo pagaría… ¡Nadie osaba a despojarlo de su esclavo!

- No se atreva a mencionar a Ginny, si no quiere arrepentirse, señor.-amenazó Harry, y es que aquél hombre no tenía ningún derecho de mencionar a su novia.

El hombre rió socarronamente.

- Pobre estúpido, la maldita te tiene hipnotizado… ¡Tu maldita novia se ha llevado a mi esclavo!-y Harry simplemente no lo pensó, le soltó un puñetazo a aquél hombre, con tan sólo escuchar que le decía maldita a Ginny, fue suficiente razón para golpearlo.

Sin embargo luego recapitulo lo dicho por aquél hombre…¿¡Qué Ginny qué!?

- No puede ser cierto, nada de lo que dice es cierto… ¡Sólo quiere que pelee con Ginny! Pero, pero… ¿Por qué?-cuestionó el elegido mirando fijamente al hombre.

- Yo no miento idiota, tu maldita novia se llevo a mi esclavo… ¡Pero lo va a lamentar!-exclamó el hombre levantándose y adentrándose a su casa.

Harry estaba en un reciente estado de Shock, Ginny no podía haber hecho eso, de seguro ahora le esperaba en su departamento compartido con una suculenta cena.

Sí, Ginny debía estar allí, en su departamento, inspirada cocinando, no tenía porque creerle a aquél hombre.

Pero no, Ginny no estaba allí, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en el baño y mucho menos en la recamara, el niño que vivió había roto varios objetos en su paso desesperado, necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja y comprobar que aquél hombre no decía la verdad, porque Ginny no era así, Ginny jamás salvaría a ningún mortífago y Ginny jamás lo abandonaría.


	10. Acepto

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Acepto<strong>

* * *

><p>Y Ginny se había dormido, Luna observaba a la pelirroja con un gran cariño, quizás aquella acción fuera una señal, sí, el destino le estaba ayudando, le estaba apurando, dando los instrumentos. Claro que al comenzar a trazar el plan de liberarlos, de liberar a aquellos oprimidos, pensó en ella, en Ginny o mejor dicho en ellas, en Ginny y Hermione, eran sus únicas amigas y en las que más confiaba, sin embargo había dudado, por ellos, sus novios, por Harry y Ronald, estaba segura de que ellos no querían la salvación para aquellos seres en desgracia, los conocía, quizás no fuesen malo; pero un gran sentimiento de odio, de desprecio era lo que manifestaban hacía los mortífagos.<p>

Nunca pensó, ni siquiera imaginó que Ginny llegaría con su ex -profesor y sobre todo ex -mortífago, fue una sorpresa; pero sabía que a partir de ahora todo sería más difícil y ambas (Ginny y ella) necesitaban ayuda, una ayuda que quizás sólo pudiese darles Hermione, tal vez no estaría de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos, pero necesitaba, necesitaba aunque fuese un consejo de la castaña.

Se colocó su capa de viaje, salió de la casa, giró sobre sí misma y simplemente desapareció.

-HP.-

Ya había llegado a su destino, en verdad que era aquello lo que más le gustaba del mundo mágico, la facilidad de transportarse de un lado a otro, la rapidez de las cosas, y un sinfín de cosas que la hacían sonreír realmente satisfecha de su magia.

Frente a ella la casa de Hermione, aquella que compartía con Ronald, se sacudió el polvo que se había adherido a su capa y sonrió notablemente mientras caminaba hacía aquella casa.

Sus nudillos chocaron contra la madera de la puerta una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, quizás no estuvieran allí; pero si así era tendría que esperarlos, sin embargos unos gemidos, empujó un poco a puerta y está se abrió de inmediato, por un momento sintió miedo… ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sacando la varita de su túnica se adentró a la casa y lo que vio realmente le sorprendió.

Hermione estaba allí, postrada en el suelo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mostrando esa debilidad que muy pocas veces mostraba, algo debió de haberle ocurrido, que la castaña llorara no era normal, Hermione antes de cualquier cosa era una chica fuerte, decidida, valiente y sobre todo inteligente; pero jamás una llorona o una debilucha.

Sin embargo allí estaba en el suelo, en una situación lamentable, quizás no en un trance; pero un poco alejada de la realidad, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Luna se acercó lentamente hacía ella, no quería asustarla, verdaderamente que debía llevarse a la castaña a su casa, porque no dejaría allí sola a la castaña, lo sentía por Ronald; pero era su amiga y no la abandonaría en aquella situación tan deplorable.

- Hermione…-susurró lentamente, como si acariciara aquél nombre. Así debía hacer para que su amiga no se llevara un susto y allí sí que entrara en un trance.

La castaña pareció escucharla y posó sus ojos en ella, totalmente llenos de lágrimas y enrojecidos por las mismas, la chica trató de levantarse al reconocer a Luna, definitivamente el hecho de que Ronald se hubiese marchado sin objeción alguna le había dolido demasiado.

Durante varias horas, estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos tiempo y sobre todo recordándolo a él, a ese pelirrojo que amaba; pero que lamentablemente no compartía su opinión.

- Eh… Luna, yo lamento que me vieras en ese estado.-acotó mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir por ellos, no quería llorar de nuevo, no frente a Luna, ni frente a Luna, ni frente a nadie. Ella era una mujer fuerte, y no lloraba.

Soltó un suspiro triste y luego colocó una sonrisa.

- En fin… ¿A qué has venido, Luna?-cuestionó la castaña sonriente, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

La rubia entendió en silencio que la castaña no quería hablar del estado en que la había conseguido, por ello cambio de tema, además Ginny muy seguramente despertaría pronto y qué decir de su ex -profesor.

- Tengo que hablarte de algo delicado, Hermione.-pese a todo, a la situación que vivía, a la que estaba por vivir, su voz tenía aquél toque de inocencia que siempre la caracterizaba.

La ex -Gryffindor observó a la rubia con interés y seriedad.

- ¿Delicado? ¿De qué quieres hablarme Luna?-cuestionó mientras su vista estaba fija en la ex -Ravenclaw.

La rubia suspiro.

- Es algo que nos incumbe a Ginny y a mí, sinceramente espero que tu también puedas incluirte en eso.-comenzó a decir la ex -Ravenclaw.

Hermione le miró desconcertada… ¿De qué hablaba Luna? Sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era que la misma le contase, no presionarla, porque pese a todo si la rubia había acudido a ella, era por algo. Aquella actitud de Luna le comenzaba a preocupar… ¿Qué era lo qué había ocurrido?

- …sucede que Ginny ha ido a mi casa-la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio. De seguro Ginny había tenido una pelea con Harry, o algo por el estilo, ya se resolverían esos dos.-, con Amycus Carrow- y ese nombre fue suficiente para que Hermione dejara de respirar, por lo menos durante unos cuantos minutos.-totalmente mal herido y ella pues no estaba del todo bien, realmente se encontraba alterada…-continuó hablando la rubia; pero la castaña no la escucha atentamente, oía a Luna tan lejana, su mente había viajado, justo en el momento en que la rubia había mencionado lo hecho por la novia de Harry, su mejor amigo.

Y Luna se dio cuenta, así que calló. Lo mejor era dejar que la castaña asimilara la información dada, necesitaba convencerla, tener a Hermione de su lado, y aún más necesitaba más aliados.

Ginny, Carrow, mal herido… casa, Luna… ¿¡Pero qué diablos era todo aquello!? Parecía una puñetera trampa del destino, que quería, deseaba envolverla en aquellos problemas… ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Y más joder!

- Hermione…-susurró la Ravenclaw un poco preocupada, sabía que la información no sería fácil de asimilar; pero Hermione ya llevaba más de media hora sumida totalmente en sus pensamientos.- Hermione… ¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó.

Y fue allí cuando la castaña le escuchó, posó su vista rápidamente en Luna y sonrió, ni siquiera supo porque lo había hecho; pero al fin y al cabo ya la sonrisa hubo surcado sus labios.

- Eh… Sí, estoy bien.-acotó la chica, observando fijamente a la rubia.- Discúlpame pero es difícil asimilar lo que Ginny ha hecho…¿Cómo es eso de que llevo a Carrow a tu casa?-cuestionó realmente interesada en el tema.

La rubia suspiró, sí, sabía que luego del trance vendrían las preguntas.

- No lo sé, creo que se apareció, ahora si te refieres a las razones, quizás por las misma que yo he trazado un plan, para no sólo salvar a uno, sino a todos.-habló con un poco de rapidez; pero sabía que la castaña le había entendido perfectamente.

Primera reacción, la sorpresa, ojos abiertos como platos y en algunos casos manos llevadas a la boca. Y allí estaban dichas reacciones, Hermione tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mirándola con cierto miedo, con cierta curiosidad.

Segunda reacción, posible tartamudeo y preguntas sin parar… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?, la rubia suspiro mientras esperaba que la boca de Hermione se abriera, y efectivamente exigía alguna explicación.

- Antes de que me interrogues como en una entrevista te contaré…-acotó la rubia, mientras sacaba la varita de detrás de su oreja y comenzaba a mecerla ligeramente en sus manos.-primero es algo que he pensado durante largo tiempo, así que no me harás desistir, segundo no sé cómo lo haré; pero ten una certeza Hermione: voy a hacerlo…-frente a sí observó un pequeño torposolo; pero cuando extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, el ser huyó lejos de su vista.

Y esto produjo un suspiro de frustración.

- …, tercero cuándo, lo más pronto posible, no quiero observar a esos humanos sufriendo cada cinco segundos, quinto ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo me encanta la justicia y siento que el ministerio no ha sido justo con ellos, es cierto… han asesinado, maltratado y torturado a miles de personas; pero ya han pasado tres años… ¿Cuánto más durará su castigo?-preguntó más al vació que a Hermione.-Por eso, simplemente por eso he armado un plan para liberarlos; pero… necesito aliados y Hermione en verdad espero que tú seas una de esos aliados.-sonrió está vez, mientras observaba a la castaña.

Y Hermione suspiró, sí definitivamente aquello era una puñetera trampa del destino.

- Sí Luna, te ayudaré a salvar a aquellos que ahora son oprimidos.-acotó con una sonrisa en sus labios y mientras abrazaba a la Ravenclaw.-Simplemente porque pienso lo mismo que tú, porque los mortífagos no merecen tales castigos y porque por mis ideales me he convertido desde éste instante en escoria.-culminó.

La rubia rompió el abrazó y le miró con agradecimiento, ahora sí que no estaba sola, sus dos amigas la acompañarían en su camino, en su cometido de salvar su mundo y el de los demás.

- Gracias.-susurró simplemente.

-HP.-

Cinco segundos y ya estaban allí, en la casa de Luna, verdaderamente que la locura había ocupado su cerebro; pero no tenía tiempo de arrepentirse, y no lo haría jamás, siempre había luchado por lo que quería y ahora quería justicia para los mortífagos, así como había querido justicia para los elfos.

Soltó un suspiro cuando se adentro en la casa de la rubia, verdaderamente aún no se acostumbraba al tamaño de aquél lugar, sonrió para sí misma y siguió a Luna.

Segundos después ambas se encontraba frente a una habitación, su alarma se encendió, indicándole que quizás ésa fuese la estancia del mortífago, por aquél que empezarían aquella revolución, por decirlo de alguna manera, sí, ya las tres estaban perdidas, el mundo mágico las acusaría, las odiaría, las tratarían como escoria; pero eran las consecuencias, las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Aquí se encuentra él.-explicó Luna disipándole la duda, aclarando todo. Y logrando que algo extraño recorriera su espalda, quizás fuese miedo, miedo de aquella situación.

Era Hermione Granger, cierto; pero tampoco era una super chica, podía sentir miedo, temor, llorar y reír, como cualquier otra chica.

La Ravenclaw abrió la puerta y se adentró al interior de la estancia, ella también lo hizo y la escena de un ex -mortífago fuertemente herido en la espalda y todo lugar de su cuerpo fue lo que la recibió, el hombre estaba inconsciente y realmente admiraba el aguante que había tenido aquél hombre.

- Oh ¡Por Merlín!- era lo que su boca había pronunciado. La rubia le miró de soslayo, quizás ahora Hermione le entendiera aún más, aunque al parecer ya lo hacía, por lo que había visto la castaña estaba tan interesada como ella en salvar a aquellos humanos en desgracia.

Se dirigió hacía su ex -profesor y se sentó a un lado de la cama, abrió uno de los cajones de una mesita cercana y segundos después alzaba un botiquín en sus manos.

Se volteó a ver a la castaña, pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, sin embargo notó que Hermione de nuevo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- Hermione necesito tu ayuda, Ginny está dormida y en realidad no deseo despertarla.-la castaña despertó de su letargo y se posicionó al otro lado de la cama, Luna le dio todo lo necesario para curar las heridas del ex -mortífago.

Ambas suspiraron, las heridas eran realmente profundas, con un simple toque sangraban ligeramente.

- Por Merlín Luna… ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a éste hombre?-preguntó mientras limpiaba una herida ubicada en la espalda baja de Amycus.

La rubia soltó un nuevo suspiro, mientras limpiaba una herida en el brazo del hombre.

- No lo sé, quizás lo mismo que le hacen a todos los "esclavos"-acotó.

Quizás lo mejor era que aquél hombre permaneciera inconsciente, el dolor de la curación de aquellas heridas, debían ser aún más terribles que los latigazos dados en su espalda y en cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo.


	11. Valientes

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama sólo mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Valientes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Días después…<em>

Ya había llegado la hora, el momento y el día, a partir de ahora comenzarían a salvarlos, ya estaban preparadas, Amycus Carrow yacía total y completamente dormido en aquella habitación dispuesta para él, Ginny hacía mucho que se había recuperado, ahora yacía al lado de la rubia con una expresión serena, aún esa chispa de culpabilidad brotaba en el fondo de su ser; pero ya su destino estaba marcado, sabía que en cualquier lugar que estuviese, Harry estaría odiándola, odiándola quizás de la misma manera en que la había amado, o tal vez mucho más.

No pudo evitarlo un suspiro brotó de sus labios, si tan sólo con liberar a Carrow, la odiaba, cómo sería al enterarse de que salvaría junto con Luna y Hermione a cualquier mortífago que encontrase, afortunadamente no era demasiado el camino que tenían que recorrer, gracias a la información que Hermione había extraído del ministerio de magia, aún no entendía cómo; pero su amiga portaba en su mano las direcciones de varios mortífagos esclavizados.

Y Luna había traído un montón de artefactos para no ser descubiertas, al menos por el momento, sabía lo que harían juntas, y aunque le dio miedo al principio, cuando vio de nuevo el cuerpo del Carrow, simplemente accedió, ya ella no tenía escapatoria, al igual que ninguna de sus amigas. Lamentablemente aquél a partir de ese día sería su destino, totalmente plagado de obstáculos, personas que la odiarían, en fin serían tratadas como escoria, tal y como si hubiesen asesinado, torturado o maniatado como éstos.

Amycus Carrow aún permanecía dormido, al parecer nada podía perturbarlo, y era cierto Luna le había dado una poción adormecedora, el ex -mortífago no despertaría hasta muy altas horas de las noches, quizás de la madrugada.  
>Y salieron, las tres salieron de aquella casa, con un solo objetivo: salvar a los mortífagos, o mejor dicho a los ex -mortífagos, sabían que no había vuelta atrás, a partir de ahora serían escoria, y aunque les doliera debían aceptarlo, las considerarían otras mortífagas más, por el simple hecho de salvarlos.<p>

Desaparecieron, tan sólo giraron sobre sí mismas y las tres desaparecieron, sabiendo sólo ellas hacía donde se dirigían.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron allí, sabían perfectamente que un mortífago era totalmente reprimido en aquél lugar, su nombre Walden, Walden Macnair, la mansión era totalmente grande, hermosa, y casi magnifica, sus caras estaban cubiertas por mascaras, así como años atrás la tenían los mortífagos, no quería que nadie las reconociera, pero sabían que alguien lo haría, o por lo menos lo pensaría, al ver todas las pruebas.<p>

Y no dijeron nada, sino que simplemente lanzaron hechizos por doquier, al parecer los magos que custodiaban aquél lugar no eran muy preparados, todos cayeron inconscientes con los hechizos simples que le lanzaban.

- ¡Desmaius!-acotó Hermione alzando su varita hacía un hombre gordo y de aspecto aristocrático, quizás el dueño de todo aquello; pero por el momento eso no le importaba, sino conseguir al mortífago.

Y se separaron, de esta manera cubrirían más, volverían al mismo punto luego; pero por el momento necesitaban encontrar al mortífago e irse lo más rápido de aquél lugar.

Luna fue quién lo consiguió, varias habitaciones fue las que recorrió; pero lo encontró en una habitación total y absolutamente oscura, si no fuera porque algunos rayos del sol se colaban por el techo, de seguro ni lo hubiese visto.

Situación: exactamente igual a la de Amycus Carrow, Walden estaba inconsciente, quizás dormido; pero no podía determinarlo por completo, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y muy lejanamente respiraba, su espalda estaba totalmente castrada y temía porque estuviese luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

La señal, un rayo de color verde tirado hacía el cielo, sí, al verlo las chicas sabían en qué lugar estaría Luna, la rubia se había desaparecido de aquella mansión y aparecido en su casa, mientras que su compañeras iban por el próximo mortífago, así lo habían establecido.

Aquella que diera la señal, volvería al lugar principal dejaría al mortífago y las encontraría horas después o quizás se adelantara a ellas.

La ex -ravenclaw se adentró a su hogar y dejó a Macnair en otra habitación, justo al lado de la Amycus, su casa se llenaría de mortífagos y por primera vez no temía a que fuese así, observó por un minuto el estado de aquél hombre, ése el que la había cogido por el cuello en el ministerio dispuesto a asesinarla, sabía que lo hubiera hecho de ser necesario; pero por alguna razón ya eso no le importaba, aunque no podía evitar recordar lo pasado.

Volvió a salir presurosa de su hogar, encontrándose casi inmediatamente con Ginny que cargaba (o intentaba hacerlo) uno de los brazos del mortífago con quién se había transportado: Judson.

Ambas asintieron en forma de saludo, y fue Luna la que habló.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?-cuestionó a la pelirroja.

Está suspiro profundamente antes de volver a hacer caminar al ex -mortífago.

- Rabastan Lestrange.-y aquello fue suficiente para que Luna desapareciera delante de sus ojos.

Sí, efectivamente Hermione había estado en aquél lugar. Los hombres inconscientes en el suelo se lo indicaban, en qué lugar estaría su amiga no lo sabía pero de algún modo le cubriría las espaldas, si la castaña lanzaba un rayo de color rojo, significaban problemas y por el momento no había ningún destello, y lo vio frente a ella el rayo de color verde, sí, Hermione había encontrado a Rabastan Lestrange.

La rubia suspiró, mientras giraba sobre sí misma, pensando en el próximo objetivo: Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Y Hermione se apareció en la casa de Luna, observando cómo Ginny salía de la misma, afortunadamente no eran muchos obstáculos los que se estaban encontrando en el camino, quizás era porque los dueños de aquellos esclavos jamás pensaron que alguien rescataría a los mortífagos, los miserables no sabían lo equivocados que estaban.<p>

Comenzaba a cansarse, a pesar de que la adrenalina corría totalmente caliente por sus venas, no podían darse el lujo de parar, si lo hacían muchos dueños duplicarían la seguridad, por eso debían continuar. Eran muchos los que faltaban; pero si operaban igual de rápido que hasta ahora, muy seguramente lo lograrían sólo le deseaba suerte a Luna con Snape, sabía que su profesor sería algo difícil de convencer, porque pese a todo éste no era maniatado como los demás.

- Con Severus Snape.-mencionó cuando Ginny paso a su lado. La pelirroja asintió afirmativamente y luego desapareció.  
>Se adentró con el Lestrange a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas y lo dejó en una habitación, ya luego traería al hermano de éste, ése era su próximo objetivo, dejaría a las chicas con Snape y les abriría camino en la casa en donde se encontraba Rodolphus Lestrange.<p>

Corrió, así como lo había hecho una vez para escapar de los mortífagos, de los carroñeros; pero esta vez era para salvarlos, salvarlos a todos de aquél miserable destino que habían corrido desde hacía tres años.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Lovegood? -Maldición, Snape le había reconocido la voz, pese a su máscara su voz la había delatado, aquél no debía ser el momento en que la hubiese reconocido; pero no tenía opción.<p>

Soltó un suspiro, mientras se despojaba de su máscara.

Y allí estaba su cabello rubio, sus ojos plata y su sonrisa sincera, sí aquella que no podía quitar en ningún momento, Snape la observó con duda… ¿Qué hacía aquella chica en ése lugar?

- Salvandolo profesor.-y no dijo nada más, posó una de sus manos en Severus, mientras hacía una desaparición doble.  
>Minutos antes había lanzado el rayo verde, lo que suponía que Ginny debía estar ayudando a Hermione a encontrar a Rodolphus Lestrange.<p>

- ¿¡Qué es lo que ha hecho, Lovegood!?-reclamó Snape soltándose del agarre de la rubia.- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer tal cosa!?-volvió a recriminar mientras se resistía.

La rubia suspiro, se notaba totalmente serena, pese a todo lo que ocurría, tomó a Snape del brazo nuevamente y se apareció en una de sus habitaciones, si era necesario dejaría a su profesor encerrado, después de todo éste no poseía varita, eso era algo que recuperarían los mortífagos cuando ellas terminasen de rescatarlos, en cuanto a aquél hechizo que todos tenían, que les impedía rebelarse contra sus dueños, se rompía inmediatamente al ser separados de éstos, era algo que Hermione le había sacado al mismísimo ministro de magia, por ello se atrevieron, sin embargo aún quedaban las varitas de éstos seres, sería algo difícil de conseguir, porque todas, absolutamente todas se encontraban en el ministerio, exactamente en el mismo lugar, por ello el ministerio sería el último lugar que atacarían, especialmente aquél lugar que tiempo atrás había sido el Departamento de Misterios.

Y salió, salió de aquella habitación colocandose de nuevo su máscara , lanzado varios hechizos tras de sí, para que Snape no pudiese escapar hacía ningún lado.

- ¡Lovegood! ¡Lovegood sáqueme de éste lugar! ¡Ahora mismo!-el profesor gritaba y gritaba, sin embargo ella ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa, aún faltaban muchos.

Observó que Ginny aparecía con Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, sí definitivamente cada vez eran menos, al parecer ambos estaban conscientes lo que quería decir que no habían puesto resistencia a que la pelirroja los trasladase a ese lugar.

- Bien hecho.-susurró a Ginny cuando estuvieron cerca.

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Regulus Black.-habló la pelirroja, lo que aquello quería decir era que ella tenía que ir con Pius Thicknesse.

- Bien iré por Pius.-acotó mientras se desaparecía.

* * *

><p>Y los dejo a ambos chicos en la sala, sabía que no se escaparían, se lo habían prometido, a pesar de que estaban algo aturdidos comprendieron inmediatamente la situación y se desaparecieron con ella.<p>

- Si hacen algo estúpido lo lamentarán.-acotó mientras salía de la casa totalmente apresurada.  
>Luna se había saltado el protocolo, quizás para ir más rápido, sí definitivamente debía tomar el ejemplo de la rubia. Y justo antes de desaparecer Hermione apareció frente a sí.<p>

- Cambio de planes.-acotó mientras se acercaba a la castaña quien portaba en su brazo a Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius Black.-Luna fue por Pius, yo iré por Travers y tu anda con Rookwood.-continuó sabiendo de que perdían un valioso tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo.-Nos saltaremos la ayuda, iremos directamente al próximo objetivo-y luego simplemente desapareció frente a los ojos de Hermione y Regulus.

La castaña suspiró.

Ahora todo sería más rápido.

- Creo que me debes una explicación, desconocida.-susurró en su oído Regulus, logrando que por un momento la castaña se estremeciera.

Posó su vista en el mortífago y soltó un nuevo suspiro.

- Las explicaciones se darán luego.-acotó, mientras se adentraba con el hombre hacía la casa de la ex -ravenclaw.

Y era cierto, luego de todo aquello había muchas explicaciones que dar, luego de Rookwood, les tocaba alguien no muy agradable: Draco Malfoy, y por lo que veía le tocaría a Luna, sí, ahora todo sería diferente en aquella casa, demasiadas personas, demasiada escoria; pero ahora ellas eran también escoria.

Al adentrarse observó a una pareja besándose, al entornar bien los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass. Sí, esos dos al parecer la pasaban bien, sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo y llevó a una habitación cercana al hermano de Sirius, podrían ser hermanos, pero poco eran lo que se parecían, por no decir que en nada.

Y se fue, volvió a desaparecer después de que Luna apareció frente a si, con el ex -ministro de magia, el hombre estaba inconsciente; pero de eso se encargarían luego, sólo le deseaba suerte a Luna con Draco Malfoy, y esperaba que ese rubio narcisista quisiera ser rescatado.

Suspiró pensando en su objetivo Augustus Rookwood, sí quizás la suerte debería ser para ella, aunque lo dudaba, muy seguramente aquél mortífago había sido tratado como todos.

* * *

><p>Y así fue, un día completamente agitado para las chicas, y aunque ya había oscurecido seguían salvándolos, a aquellos ex -mortífagos, por los cuales habían sufridos tantas penas, aquellos que habían matado y torturado sin piedad, y ahora ellas los salvaban como si se tratase de cualquier persona; pero en el fondo sabían que no era así.<p>

Los mortífagos, o ex -mortífagos como ahora les conocía el mundo mágico, no eran cualquier persona, en su interior seguía la oscuridad, sólo que algo oprimida debido a su condición y pese a todo esto, las tres se estaban convirtiendo en escoria simplemente por salvarlos.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy no fue tan difícil de convencer como Hermione esperaba, al menos de eso se dio cuenta cuando mientras ella aparecia con Rookwood, Luna aparecía con Draco y más atrás aparecía Ginny con Avery.<p>

Al parecer el más difícil había sido Scabior, aquél maldito carroñero se había hecho el duro durante varios minutos, si no hubiese sido porque lo había amenazado de muerte, el susodicho aceptó sin rechistar nada más.

Sí, haber puesto la varita en su garganta fue más divertido de lo que hubiese pensado.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento, ya luego cuando rebelaran sus identidades era que se armaría el lio; pero no podían quedarse a pensar, al próximo objetivo debían ir juntas, era el ministerio y tenían que conseguir las varitas de aquellos seres, quitarles todo nexo que tuvieran, para que así no pudiesen ser encontrados.

Y suspiraron, las tres suspiraron al encontrarse en la sala, sabían su objetivo, tomaron sus manos y simplemente desaparecieron.  
>Frente a ellas se alzaba el impotente ministerio de magia, dos cosas harían allí, salvar al último mortífago y sacar las varitas de todos, de nuevo se separaron, pero esta vez Luna y Ginny iban juntas, mientras Hermione iba sola, en búsqueda del último mortífago que salvarían.<p>

Y lo encontró, casi en el mismo lugar en que lo vio, Barty Crouch Junior, estaba allí, frente a ella, postrado en el suelo, mientras su espalda era torturada por el frio viento de la noche, que se colaba por sus heridas, aquellas heridas que ella misma había visto hacer, sí, definitivamente aquél hombre la había pasado realmente mal.

Una pequeña lágrima surcó por su rostro, se acercó rápidamente a él, tenía que llevarlo a la casa de Luna, así luego ayudaría a las chicas con las varitas.

Y simplemente desapareció, desapareció con el cuerpo de Barty. Apareció en una habitación, ya Luna le había dado la indicación de que podían aparecerse directamente en la casa, lo dejó allí tumbado en la cama de aquella habitación y luego volvió a desaparecer.

Corrió, corrió porque era lo único que le quedaba hacer para encontrarlas, volvió a montarse en aquél elevador que había tomado hacía cinco años, tan sólo para salvar a Sirius y ahora salvaría a muchos más.

Obstáculos, claro que habían, varios aurores por lo que pudo ver, los reconocía, no a todos; pero si a la mayoría, sin embargo faltaba él, su mejor amigo, quizás estuviese haciendo algo digno de él. Y dejaba a aquellos hombres al resguardo de las varitas de los mortífagos.

- ¡Desmaius!-gritaban una y otra vez, hacía ellas.

Hechizos iban y venían, de un lado para otro, de ellas hacía los aurores, y de los aurores hacía ellas, necesitaban apurar todo, varios caían en el suelo inconscientes; pero luego llegaban más, varios protegos, varios desmaius, varios depulso, muchos objeto extraños lanzados por las tres que aturdían a los aurores, muchos bombas fétidas, y además muchos hechizos, muchos, más bien demasiados eran los hechizos.

Y Luna era la que estaba más cerca, no lo pensó, simplemente habló.

- Tómalas, tómalas Luna.-el nombre de su amiga había resonado por toda la sala.

Y todo fue demasiado rápido, Luna esquivando hechizos y uno que otro auror, las tomó, tomó aquél empaque que contenía todas las varitas de los mortífagos, y mientras ella seguía lanzando hechizos, Ginny posó su mano en su hombro y en el de Luna y simplemente desaparecieron, dejando algo aturdidos a los aurores.

Y aparecieron en la sala, en la sala de Luna, sin poder evitarlo, ni pensarlo, ni mucho menos planearlo, se desmayaron, las tres, casi al mismo tiempo, eran muchas las fuerzas que habían utilizado para todo aquello, muchos los que habían salvado y demasiadas veces las que se habían aparecido y desaparecido.

Agotadas, eso era lo que estaban, total, absoluta y completamente agotadas.

Sus varitas yacían junto a ellas, y el paquete de varitas junto a Luna.

Agotadas de demostrar en un solo día, lo valientes que eran, las tres.


	12. Necesitando explicaciones

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama sólo mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Necesitando explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p>Sí, definitivamente había sido un grave error, decir el nombre de Luna en el ministerio, y lo había sido porque aquella fue la primera palabra que llegó a los oídos de Harry Potter, el jefe de los aurores.<p>

- ¿Estás completamente seguro, Mirriur?-cuestionó el azabache, totalmente incrédulo.

El joven auror asintió afirmativamente.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijo mi señor, yo la escuche perfectamente dijo "tómalas, tómalas Luna"-acotó el chico con decisión.

Y Harry no pudo hacer más que creerle, sí, definitivamente decía la verdad.

- Bien Mirriur, puedes retirarte.

Se sentó, en aquella silla, que le servía de respaldo, miró de reojo hacía fuera y vio el ir y venir de las personas, como su secretaria contestaba llamada tras llamada, sí, en sólo un día se había armado una gran revolución y como no encontraban a los culpables o mejor dicho a las culpables, porque todos absolutamente todos los afectados decían lo mismo, o por lo menos coincidían: eran mujeres enmascaradas, todos aseguraban aquello, ya que todos habían escuchado sus voces.

Y ahora el nombre de Luna estaba metido en aquella situación, aunque quizás hubiese miles de brujas con el nombre de quién era amiga suya en Hogwarts y también en la actualidad, pero muy poco era lo que sabía de la chica Lovegood, sólo que se había mudado de localidad y que sólo Hermione y Ginny sabía donde quedaba dicha casa.

Pero ahora no tenían ningún modo de encontrar a los mortífagos, la última esperanza eran las varitas de éstos; pero hasta eso se habían llevado aquellas tres revolucionarias, por decirles de alguna manera.

Ni siquiera supo cómo; pero aquella fue la primera noticia en el profeta, redactada como no, por la mismísima Rita Sketer, era de esperarse aquella mujer no podía aguantar con semejante noticia en sus manos.

Afortunadamente no se había enterado de aquél nombre que una de las participantes había mencionado en medio del duelo que se había presentado en el ministerio, exactamente en el Departamento de Misterios.

Por suerte no sabía de aquello y mucho menos lo que había hecho Ginny días atrás, de no haber sido por el ligero Obliviate que él mismo había lanzado a cada uno de los habitantes de aquella comunidad, muy seguramente su prometida, ahora fugitiva, sería una de las principales sospechosas, aunque a decir verdad, para él lo era.

No sabía cómo; pero tenía que encontrarlas, a aquellas mujeres que habían hecho estragos, en tan sólo un día… ¡Ni siquiera los propios mortífagos!

* * *

><p>Eran muchas personas, demasiadas en realidad; pero lo más impresionante de todo aquello es que las responsables de que aquél sitio estuviera lleno de personas, y no cualquier tipo de personas, sino nada más y nada menos que mortífagos, bueno las causantes de éstos era lo que realmente daba sorpresa, porque eran pertenecientes a la orden del fénix, eran unas de las causantes de que ellos estuviesen siendo oprimidos y ahora…<p>

Los habían salvados, a todos y realmente muchos no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Cuando se encontraron en aquella casa realmente no sabían que hacer… ¿Huir? ¿Correr? ¿Saltar? ¿Gritar? No, muchos, quizás más bien todos tenían exactamente la misma duda ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Porque sabían perfectamente que eran mujeres, las voces no podían ser de hombres, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

Pero su duda fue saldada horas después, cuando ellas aparecieron juntas en el vestíbulo, y sin poder decir nada más cayeron desmayadas, frente a ellos, bueno no de todos, más que todo de los que se encontraban en total conciencia y por supuesto despiertos.

Y reaccionaron, las tomaron en brazos, Regulus Black fue uno de los principales en ayudar a trasladar a aquellas mujeres enmascaradas, otro fue Pius Thicknesse, otro fue -logrando que todos se sorprendieran-Draco Malfoy y muchos otros, porque pese a que las mujeres no parecían pesadas, realmente lo estaban, quizás por todo lo que llevaban encima, por todo el cansancio, el estrés, o sabrá Merlín porque carajo.

Y las llevaron a una misma habitación, pensaron que quizás era lo mejor, investigaron entre las pertenencias de las mujeres y encontraron aquél maravilloso paquete, aquél donde se contenían sus varitas y sí, allí fueron realmente felices, ahora sí que podían hacer los que se les viniera en gana, sin embargo… ellas estaban allí, total y absolutamente inconscientes, agotadas realmente, eso era lo que estaban y todo por salvarlos… a todos.

Sí, ya se irían luego, después de que agradecieran.

Liberaron a Snape, quién luego de ser informado de los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos a las salvadoras-aún no se atrevían a despojarlas de sus máscaras-salió como un bolido de aquella habitación que lo mantenía cautivo y fue al destinado para las chicas, sabía que conocía a una: Lovegood; pero desconocía la identidad de las otras dos.

Las quitó, se atrevió a lo que no habían hecho los demás, despojó a las tres de sus respectivas máscaras y ninguno pudo evitar el asombro, sí, aquello debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla quizás, una muy linda y traicionera pesadilla, sus mentes estaban tan agotadas de malos tratos que se habían inventado todo aquella situación.

- Lunática Lovegood, Comadreja menor y Sabelotodo Granger.-y como no la hermosa, irónica, arrogante y despreciable voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó en aquella habitación.

Ganándose como recompensa un pequeño empujón de su esposa Astoria Greengrass, sí, definitivamente aquél rubio de pacotilla no tenía tacto alguno; pero ni modos, así era y nunca cambiaria. Quizás ahora si se arrepentía de quién lo había salvado; pero eso sólo podía saberlo el ex -Slytherin.

Aunque todos estaban conmocionados, no sabían que pensar, hacer, imaginar, intentar, sí, estaban sumidos en un pequeño trance, quizás teniendo una pequeña lucha interna, todos, absolutamente todos, incluso Snape, aún no podía entender cómo es que aquellas tres chicas habían realizado todo aquél alboroto y tan sólo por ellos, por los mortífagos, sí tenían muchas explicaciones que dar al respecto; pero no ahora, era algo obvio, inconscientes no era mucho lo que podían aportar aquellas mujeres.

* * *

><p>Fue una gran sorpresa jamás pensó que precisamente Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley le salvara de aquella esclavitud a la que estaba sometido de por vida, sí, era algo realmente extraño, imposible, realmente no sabía cómo describirlo; pero era algo que jamás pensaría y menos de aquella chicas, sin embargo allí estaban, aquél montón de mortífagos y mortífagos que lo rodeaban, y junto a él, su esposa, aquella que no veía desde hacía tres años.<p>

Bueno tenía lamentablemente dos cosas que agradecerles a aquellas mujeres ahora postradas en ésas camas, sí, demasiado que agradecerle, incluso el que sus padres estuvieran también allí, los había visto, a los dos; pero estos estaban inconscientes y el verlos en esas deplorables condiciones, fue realmente impactante, incluso para él.

Porque era Draco Malfoy, sí, pero tampoco es que fuese una persona sin sentimientos, y aunque las llamó como lo hacía en las épocas de Hogwarts, sabía que tenía que agradecerles mucho, aquellas benditas Gryffindors y Ravenclaw, respectivamente, eran merecedoras de una gran agradecimiento, de su parte y de todos los allí presentes.

Sí porque pese a que eran unas de las principales culpables de que ellos estuviesen esclavizados, ahora también eran culpables de que ellos fueran nuevamente libres, y sí, definitivamente habían demostrado ser valientes, todas unas gryffindors como muy seguramente diría el viejo loco de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Agradecimiento, sí verdaderamente eso era lo que debía tener a esas tres chicas recostadas en aquellas camas, podía ver el asombro en cada uno de los rostros presentes, sí, esas chicas pese a que eran valientes, debían estar locas; pero en el interior agradecía a su locura, era poco lo que las conocía; pero mucho lo que tenía que agradecerles.<p>

Comenzando por apartarla del miserable de su dueño, y además salvar también a Draco, era una alegría que les agradecería por siempre, así tuviera que repetirlo una y mil veces, hasta que la palabras gracias estuviera grabada en su vocabulario.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos.-susurró al oído de su esposo, por lo que sabía y había vivido, la mejor cura para los enfermos, agotados, o cualquiera que tuviese postrado en una cama por alguna circunstancia era el descanso.

El rubio sólo asintió de manera afirmativa y ambos se escabulleron de aquella pequeña multitud (porque los demás estaban en una habitación, algo magullados en realidad), sí, las mujeres necesitaban descanso, y ellos dos necesitaban hablar, reconocerse, reencontrarse, contarse todo lo ocurrido, todo, absolutamente todo, porque eran marido y mujer, porque eran esposa y esposo. Y porque ambos tenían un gran asunto pendiente, un asunto que involucraba una cama, quizás un baño, a ella le importaba poco de quién era aquella casa, lo único que sabía es que necesitaba que el rubio le ayudara a olvidar aquellas grotescas caricias de su dueño.

Sí, necesitaba casi con urgencia ser la mujer-en toda la extensión de la palabra-de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Y quizás él era el más perdido en todo aquello, de todas aquellas jóvenes acostadas delicadamente en las camas, reconocía a sólo una, y era porque la había visto en la batalla, la castaña, al parecer se llamaba Hermione, por lo menos así le había dicho Snape al acercarse a ella.<p>

Precisamente ella era su salvadora, aquella chica que había avistado junto a elegido, era la misma que se había atrevido a salvarlo a él y a sus demás compañeros mortífagos. Sí, sabía que esa castaña era su salvadora, porque era la única castaña y sólo eran tres chicas, así que muy listo no había que ser para sacar alguna conclusión.

Ya luego la atropellaría de preguntas; pero por el momento, retirarse era lo mejor, sí, porque necesitaban descansar, todas, la causa de su desmayo era culpa de ellos precisamente, sino hubiesen querido salvarlos, muy seguramente no estuvieran allí acostadas totalmente inconscientes.

Regulus Black, aquél era su nombre, aquél nombre que lo había condenado a un destino y ahora por culpa de aquellas chicas cambiaba tan repentinamente, porque a partir de ahora era libre, fugitivo sí, pero libre.

Y era gracias a ellas.

* * *

><p>Era ella, aquella sangre sucia que le había mentido, que le mintió respecto a su nombre, aun la recordaba, cómo si hubiese sido tan sólo ayer.<p>

_- ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?-si debía admitirlo, había cierto deseo en su voz; pero es que la muchacha era total y completamente apetecible; pero sin duda alguna una fugitiva._

_- Penélope Cleawater.-habló rápidamente la castaña. _

Recordaba haber sentido algo de deseo al escuchar la voz de la chica, sí, sobre todo la tensión de cierta parte en su cuerpo, y ahora que la observaba de nuevo allí, sí, esa parte sur volvía a querer tensionarse, mucho más al darse cuenta que era aquella quién lo había amenazado colocando la varita en su cuello, sí, realmente había insistido en que él la acompañara. Y pese a que odiaba tener que hacer feliz a su dueña, había temido-no sin sentir algo de pena al admitirlo-por lo que pudiese ocurrirle si se iba con aquella desconocida.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho a lo correcto y agradecía-muy en el fondo de su ser-a que ella hubiese insistido, y en cierta forma-colocando claro está la varita en su cuello-no se hubiese rendido ante sus reticencia.

Sí, tenía mucho que agradecerles, no sólo a la castaña, sino a todas.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraño, demasiado en realidad, tenía mucho que agradecérsele y odiaba que casi todos pensaran lo mismo; pero era la verdad, tenían mucho que agradecer, todos, absolutamente todos tenían que agradecerles a aquellas valientes e insensatas jóvenes, quienes al salvarlos, se convertían inmediatamente en escoria, así como lo eran ellos.<p>

- Le dije que me dejara, que me devolviera y sin embargo no me hizo caso…-sí quizás hubiera cierta ternura en su voz; pero no podía evitarlo, ver a aquella rubia allí tendida en esa cama, completamente inconsciente, y siendo sabedor de lo que había hecho, despertaba ese pequeño sentimiento guardado tan celosamente.- , y ahora se lo agradezco, no sabe cuánto, Lovegood.-acotó mientras posaba sus labios en la frente de la ex -ravenclaw.

Las chicas necesitaban descanso, todas absolutamente todas las necesitaban. Posó su vista en la puerta de la habitación, varios mortífagos se habían retirado, quizás aún ni siquiera supieran como reaccionar y realmente les entendía, porque ni siquiera él, sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Explicaciones? Por supuesto que las necesitaba; pero ahora no era el momento. Quizás cuando las tres despertarán, sí, allí sí que él y todos exigirían explicaciones.

Y se fue, salió de aquella habitación. Con un sentimiento de agradecimiento hacía todas las ocupantes de aquella estancia.

* * *

><p>Simplemente no podía creer su suerte… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le ocurría a ella? De todas las malditas personas en el mundo, ellas, precisamente esas tres benditas mujeres que eran tan cercanas a Potter eran quien la había salvado, quienes la habían sacado de aquél burdel, de aquél encierro, no, el destino era traicionera, y quizás hasta un poco estúpido.<p>

Soltó un suspiro, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabellera negra, y ahora… ¿Qué haría? No podía escapar de allí, a menos que quisiese que volvieran a atraparla, si, era cierto que ya tenía su varita; pero nada, ni nadie le aseguraba que al salir de aquel lugar estuviera a salvo.

Lo mejor era esperar, esperar y quedarse, para poder exigir explicaciones.

Porque ella era Pansy Parkinson, y al igual que todos necesitaba una explicación.


	13. ¡Mortífagos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora:** Tuve una pequeña confusión y en vez del cap 11 publiqué el 12, ya lo arreglé, pero tendrán que leer el once para entender el que sigue y este, por supuesto. En fin eso era todo y disculpen mi error, ya luego me linchan. Por cierto ¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mortifagos!<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo saber si estaban seguros? Ninguno sabía, aquellas chicas quizás los capturaron para volverlos sus esclavos, sin embargo a pesar de tener aquella duda, había algo que les impedía convencerrse de que serían esclavos de nuevo, quizás por quienes eran sus salvadoras, porque sus rostros no demostraban maldad, más bien una pureza, un bien y una luz que muy pocos de ellos-por no decir ninguno- poseían.<p>

Sobre todo la rubia, era una de las que más serenidad, felicidad, inocencia y pureza demostraba en su rostro, quizás-y esto lo pensaron las mujeres más que todo-aún fuera virgen, sí, eso era algo que se notaba, aquella chica rubia era total y absolutamente pura, pura en toda la extensión de aquella palabra.

Ya era de día, los rayos del sol que se adentraban por aquellas ventanas, pertenecientes al salón principal, las jóvenes aún no despertaban y ellos aún no obtenían sus explicaciones, pacientes, debían ser pacientes, si habían soportados tres años, siendo maltratados, castrados, torturados, que importaba esperar unas cuantas horas más, o quizás unos días más.

Pero tenían muchas dudas y las únicas capaces de satisfacerlas era ellas, esas chicas postradas en las camas de la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Y comenzaba a olvidarlas, las grotescas caricias de su amo, las manos de su marido eran ásperas-sí todo era culpa de su esclavitud-; pero aún así se sentía en el cielo con cada suave caricia proporcionada en su cuerpo, quizás el rubio no fuese el hombre más cariñoso en público; pero podía asegurar -y dar pruebas de ello- que en la intimidad era mucho más que cariñoso, tal vez hasta algo romántico, porque nada era más placentero que sentir sus besos allí, justo donde lo necesitaba.<p>

- Dra…co-sí, hacía algunas horas que había amanecido y siendo sincera ella aún no había dormido, de igual manera no lo necesitaba.

Mucho menos cuando su marido, hombre, esposo o cualquier apelativo que pudiera utilizar para calificarlo como suyo, hacía maravillas allí, en su centro de placer, en su punto, había perdido la cuenta a partir del segundo orgasmo, al parecer su esposo la necesitaba, tanto- o quizás más- como ella a él.

Volviendo a la sinceridad jamás imaginó que Draco Malfoy hiciera el amor de aquella manera tan pasional; pero si no lo hubiese vivido en carne propia, muy seguramente nunca lo hubiese creído, en el fondo agradeció que el rubio no le cuestionase en cuanto a su virginidad, la verdad no quería recordar lo que muy pronto olvidaría, sobre todo si su marido continuaba haciéndola feliz de aquella manera.

Porque ella amaba a Draco Malfoy, y sabía que era correspondida.

Era más que correspondida, porque dudaba que Draco besara a otra de la manera en que la besaba a ella, dudaba de que entrara tan sutil, suave y tiernamente en otra mujer que no fuese ella, porque estaba segura- y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión- que su marido jamás había hecho tan feliz a otra mujer, cómo la había hecho feliz a ella.

Porque él era de ella y ella-pese a todo- era de él.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? Odiaba aquello, no quería ser dependiente de nadie, de absolutamente nadie y al parecer comenzaba a serlo de ella, juntos se habían adentrado a la habitación en donde se encontraba Amycus, sí, porque ella estaba segura de que su hermano también estaba en aquel lugar.<p>

Y por un momento sintió algo extraño, una rabia, una rabia interna dirigida hacía la persona postrada en la cama de la habitación en la que se había adentrado junto con Alecto, una rabia que aún no sabía cómo llamar, quizás fuese eso que solían llamar "celos", y era eso lo más preocupante de la situación, porque era inaudito que sintiera rabia al ver como la hermana Carrow abrazaba a Amycus, o cuando besaba la frente, tampoco era normal que esa rabia-ya sabía que eran celos; pero era mejor llamarlo así- se apoderara de él cuando ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su único hermano en aquella situación, sí, era imposible sentir esa rabia, por aquellas muestras de cariño que ella presentaba hacía su hermano.

Pero es que ella sólo debía tocarlo a él, acariciarlo a él, abrazarlo a él y besarlo únicamente a él… ¡Maldita sea! Sí, celos, eran los malditos celos, celos porque tenía que compartir-por unos miserables minutos- a Alecto Carrow con su hermano, porque tenía que compartir los abrazos, los besos, y las muestras de cariño, con aquél ser postrado en la cama.

Y enfureció, porque ella le pertenecía sólo a él, cerró las manos en puños y trató de serenarse, de nuevo ese sentimiento de dependencia, de pertenencia… ¡De que carajos era ese sentimiento! Era algo que oprimía en su pecho cuando ella no estaba allí cerca de él, cuando tenían que separarse, y esperaba que no fuese- rogaba a Merlín para que las situaciones le dieran la razón- lo que estaba pensando, porque él no se podía estar enamorando de Alecto Carrow… ¡Por supuesto que no! Era sólo deseo, deseo era lo único que sentía por aquella mujer.

Cuando salieron de aquella habitación, él no pudo evitarlo- o mejor dicho no quiso- la arrinconó en una pared cercana y la besó, la besó con una ansiedad jamás vista en él, es como si quisiera comérsela-y en cierta forma así era-, dejarla sin aire, porque hasta eso lo consideraba suyo, el aire que ella respiraba.

- Fenrir…-y juraba por Merlín, que escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella fue lo más placentero y incitante que pudo oír en su vida.

Y atacó su cuello, como si en vez de hombre lobo fuese vampiro, sí, por culpa de aquella miserable mujer estaba comportándose como su natural enemigo, y odiaba aquello, por ello mordía, lamía con fuerza, reclamando la maldita piel de aquella mujer, porque era de él, le pertenecía… ¡Toda ella le pertenecía!

No supo ni siquiera como llegaron al baño, de igual forma pudieron haberlo hecho allí, en medio del pasillo; pero quizás ella no deseaba ser tan exhibicionista, sabía que estaba débil; pero también sabía que quizás con aquello que harían ambos- pero más que todo él- dejarían las tensiones y debilidades atrás, y así demostraba de una buena vez que aquella maldita mujer era de su propiedad, suya, completa y absolutamente suya.

- Mía, sólo mía.-acotó mientras rompía la blusa que ella portaba.

No le importaba ser un animal, sabía que eso a ella le encantaba, su cuerpo la delataba, sobe todo esos putos jadeos y gemidos que pugnaban de su boca, y su agitada respiración hablaban por ella, y sus manos se dirigieron hasta sus senos, a un diablo todo, a un diablo todo lo que ocurría afuera, ya después se encargaría de buscar información, le importaba un comino que las tres mujeres que lo habían salvado se despertaran y comenzaran a aclarar cualquier duda, le importaba un soberano rábano, que el mismísimo Merlín se apareciera ahora en medio del salón a llevarse sus almas, no nada importaba si tenía a aquella mujer gimiendo por su causa, y dando fe a la teoría de que le pertenecía.

Y rompió sus pantalones, ahora estaba frente a él sonrojada, con los ojos oscurecidos, estando tan excitada como él lo estaba y introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la Carrow, comprobando que ésta se encontraba completamente húmeda, sí, estaba tan excitada como ella.

Y de nuevo aquél sentimiento de pertenencia, desde ahora se prometería algo, sólo él podría verla de aquella manera, sólo él podía hacerla gemir hasta desfallecer, sólo él podía hacerla suya con sus manos, con sus dedos, con su boca y con su maldito miembro, sólo él se adentraría en ella y cualquier otro que se atreviera a tan siquiera saborear la suavidad de sus labios, sería hombre muerto, muerto y desmembrado

Porque Alecto Carrow era propiedad de Fenrir Greyback.

Y con éste pensamiento la penetró, sintiendo como ella se tensaba al instante, tan certero había sido su estocada que ella inmediatamente había llegado al orgasmo y él junto a ella.

- Mía.-murmuró entre dientes, mientras aún permanecía en su interior.

Y ella gimió placenteramente.

- Sí, Fenrir soy tuya.-y el hombre lobo sonrió notablemente justo antes de besar pasionalmente a la Carrow.

Sí, ella le pertenecía, a él, sólo a él.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, sí, quizás fuese una bendición, un milagro, un hermoso y merecido milagro que Merlín le daba, libertad, de nuevo sentía lo que era ser libre, y fue por eso que lo primero que hizo al llegar a aquella casa fue besarla, besar a Daphne como si la vida se le fuese en ello, lo necesitaba, necesitaba reclamar la boca de su amada, porque aunque nunca lo imaginó, Daphne Greengrass era la mujer de su vida.<p>

Sonrió en su interior, jamás pensó compartir la fascinación de Draco Malfoy por la familia Greengrass, exactamente por un miembro especial de dicha familia: Astoria Greengrass, aún recordaba cuando el rubio contrajo matrimonio con la hija menor de los Greengrass y la felicidad que tenían ambos. Sí, eran excelentes tiempos aquellos, cuando aún tenían sus pertenencias y cuando eran unos aristocráticos de primera.

Lo añoraba, por supuesto que añoraba su vida pasada, pero quizás si no hubiese ocurrido todo aquello, él jamás hubiese conocido a fondo a Daphne, porque debía aceptar que cuando conoció a las hermanas, quién había llamado su atención era la menor, Astoria.

Sí, eso era lo único que agradecía al ministro de magia.

Y muy seguramente no estuviera disfrutando de aquello, del magnífico sabor de sus labios y mucho menos del sabor de su piel, estaba conmocionado sí, conmocionado porque habían sido Granger, Weasly y Lovegood quienes lo hubiese salvado a él y a Daphne; pero por el momento- y agradecía a Merlín aquél momento- eso quedaba en segundo plano, lo realmente importante era recorrer por primera vez, el cuerpo de Daphne, la primera vez de muchas, porque al parecer la felicidad había embargado a la chica de tal manera que quería celebrar, celebrar de una manera inolvidable y él -como todo hombre en su condición- había aceptado gustoso, gustoso de por fin saborear aquella piel que le volvía loco.

- Te amo, te amo Daphne.-acotó el castaño mientras besaba fervientemente el cuello de la Greengrass.

Y ella gimió entre sus brazos, dando muestras de que le correspondía, de que si se estaba entregando de aquella manera era por la intensidad de su amor.

- Yo también te amo Theodore…-su voz ya estaba entrecortada, sí, la excitación tomaba lentamente posesión en aquella situación.

Lentamente descendió sus besos, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba la camisa de Daphne, sus ropas comenzaban a estorbar tanto para él como para ella, quizás por eso ella también desabotonaba la camisa del castaño, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, porque una cosa que no le gustaba a la Greengrass era estar indefensa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Y cayeron, ambas camisas cayeron al suelo, perdiéndose tiempo después en algún rincón, mientras Theodore repartía besos en la parte expuesta ante él y Daphne utilizaba sus manos para acariciar el pecho del castaño, era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que llegaban más allá y no podía evitar el nerviosismo, sobre todo ella, ella no tenía experiencia y sabía que él si la tenía, se sentía extraña, miedosa, nerviosa… ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal que Theo deja de acariciarla y le dijera- con palabras hirientes- que no le gusta para nada su cuerpo?

Por eso se alejo de él, siendo embargada por aquél temor de ser rechazada, se sintió fea, un engendro, porque ella no era tan agraciada como su hermana menor, Astoria fue quién heredó toda la belleza, mientras ella, ella era una simple chica, sin ningún atributo resaltante, era tan normal, tan corriente, que hasta algunas veces dudaba de ser una Greengrass.

Y observó el desconcierto de Nott, ella bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenerla en alto, tomó su blusa del suelo y trató de cubrirse, aquél temor era mayor que ella, sabía que era la culpable de la situación, de que era quién había pedido a Theodore que la hiciera suya, que le quitara aquella virginidad que portaba; pero el temor de ser rechazada la embargaba, temía que al chico no le gustara su cuerpo.

- No puedo…-susurró con tragando en seco.

El castaño se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sabía que él la entendería, aunque no le dijese la verdad, quizás no por completo.

- ¿Qué sucede Daphne?-cuestionó el castaño totalmente preocupado.

De nuevo aquella mirada penetrante, cariñosa, era como si escudriñara en su interior y sin preverlo se sintió desnuda ante él, tanto que estuvo segura de que él ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y con aquella mirada en ella, era imposible, total y absolutamente imposible mentirle, mentirle a él, quién era el hombre de su vida.

- Temo porque no te guste… mi cuerpo.-confesó mientras bajaba la mirada, de nuevo.-es que tu ya tienes experiencia… y en cambio yo…-y dejo de hablar, lo hizo cuando él colocó una mano en su boca.

De nuevo la miró con ternura, con amor, con cariño.

- No digas nada más…-acotó el chico.

Y simplemente la besó, de una manera tierna, hablando con sus acciones y no con palabras.

- Te amo Daphne Greengrass ten presente eso, te amo por cómo eres, amo cada parte de ti que conozco y amaré todo lo que no conozca de ti, porque mis ojos no te ven con lujuria o deseo, mis ojos te ven con amor… y créeme cuando te digo que jamás habrá otra como tú.

Daphne Greengrass no necesitó nada más para asentir y dejar que él la conociese por completo, que tomara todo de ella, que no desconociese un solo rincón de su ser. Porque ella quería ser de él, y sabía que él quería ser de ella.

Por ello la besaba de aquella manera tan dulce, tan hermosa y tan suave cómo sólo él lo haría. Repartió besos por cada lugar del cuerpo de a Greengrass, haciéndolo de su propiedad con tan sublimes caricias, y haciéndose él mismo propiedad de Daphne, uniendo su cuerpo con el de ella, haciéndolos uno solo, porque a partir de ese día, ya no serían dos, sino uno solo, porque Daphne sería de él y él de ella.

Porque estaban enamorados, y sabían que habían conseguido a su alma gemela.

* * *

><p><p>

Y despertaron, los parpados de las tres se movieron lentamente ante la insistencia de los rayos solares, su cerebro no funcionaba del todo, aún no había despertado por completo, no recordaban donde estaban; pero si sabían quiénes eran.

La primera en abrir los ojos por completo fue Hermione, quién se reincorporó de inmediato en posición de defensa, tan rápido que cada musculo de su cuerpo dolió, dolió de una manera tan fuerte que tuvo que recostarse, como segundos después lo hicieron Luna y Ginny, quiénes habían realizado la misma acción de la castaña.

Ahora sí que sus cerebros trabajan a toda potencia, recordaban todo absolutamente todo, hasta el momento en que llegaron a la casa de Luna atestada de…

- ¡Mortífagos!-exclamaron las tres al unisonó, reincorporándose nuevamente.


	14. Convivir

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Convivir<strong>

* * *

><p>Fue todo demasiado rápido, quizás hasta lento, en realidad muy bien no sabían del tiempo: los mortífagos se habían adentrado a aquella habitación- bueno no todos, algunos andaban postrados en camas y otros ocupados en sus asuntos- y se le quedaron mirando a las tres, ella instintivamente llevaron sus manos a la cara y se dieron cuenta que sus mascaras habían desaparecido.<p>

Y supieron que ellos ya sabían sus verdaderas identidades…sí, ahora si que realmente debían dar explicaciones.

Los rostros de los mortífagos demostraban el cuanto necesitaban de aquellas malditas explicaciones, sabían que no les bastaría un "porque nos dio la gana" las tres suspiraron, sería un largo, forzoso y estresante día.

- Antes de que alguno comience a preguntar, seremos nosotras las que hablemos…-comenzó a decir Hermione- lo hicimos primero porque quisimos…-miró significativamente a Ginny y a Luna para que la ayudasen.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- …segundo porque no soportamos la injusticia…-continuó ante el silencio de la castaña.-tercero porque en cierta manera sentimos lastima por ustedes…

- , cuarto porque no queríamos seguir viéndolos en esa situación tan deplorable-continuó Luna ésta vez.

Las tres suspiraron al unisonó.

- Y quinto porque algo dentro de nosotras nos exigía que le salváramos de ése cruel destino que les ha tocado vivir durante estos tres años…-acotó la castaña.

¿Satisfechos? No, aún no estaban del todo satisfechos, necesitaban más, más explicaciones; pero sabían que ellas no dirían nada más, al menos por el momento, ya luego le sacarían más explicaciones, porque debía haber algo mas fuerte que todo aquello que habían dicho, algo por lo que hubiesen decidido dejar a todos sus amigos, traicionarlos, convertirse en escoria, simplemente por ellos, era algo que aún no comprendía del todo, por eso creían que había algo más, quizás propósitos oscuros; pero definitivamente algo que ellas no estaban contando y que explicara claramente el porque ellos estaban allí, debía existir.

Pero por el momento se conformarían con eso, después de todo lo más importante es que por fin eran libres, y ese sentimiento de confianza hacía ellas, porque dudaban-más bien estaban seguros-de que no serían esclavos de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué pensar? Realmente aún no lo sabía, por el momento sólo viviría, gozaría de aquella libertad que a partir de ahora disfrutaba, y haría todo lo posible por tener a esa castaña entre sus brazos, porque de que algo pendiente había quedado entre ellos dos, había quedado.<p>

Y aunque no fuese un ex -mortífago, aunque alguna vez había odiado a los sangre sucias, aunque hubiese hecho cualquier cosa desagradable, la chica castaña le gustaba, desde el primer instante que la había visto, en aquél maldito bosque, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Y no, no era amor, era deseo, lujuria y una pasión desmedida, por supuesto que sabía que debía respetarla- o al menos hacer el intento- pero no la obligaría a nada, porque ella misma iría a sus brazos y le pediría ese toque de perversión que le hacía falta a su vida.

Si, Hermione Granger no sabía lo que le tenía preparado, porque gemiría sus nombre innumerables veces, era eso o se dejaba de llamar Scabior y esperaba que no fuera así, porque su nombre le encantaba.

* * *

><p>¿Convivir con mortífagos? Jamás en su vida lo hubiese imaginado, era realmente extraño, extraño vivir en una casa rodeada de ex -asesinos, de personas que anteriormente gozaban con el dolor ajeno, que causaban aquél dolor y que tenían una gran adicción por la pureza de la sangre.<p>

Pero quizás si ellos no hubiesen pasado por todos aquellos maltratos, su convivencia sería otra, porque aunque ellos odiarían admitirlo, muy en el fondo de su ser, tenían miedo, miedo a no saber lo que les esperaba al lado de ella y de sus dos amigas.

Sí, un miedo que les hacía mantenerse al margen de cualquier cosa, poco era lo que hablaban, aunque ya lentamente iban tomando confianza, sobre todo Scabior, quién últimamente le perseguía a cualquier lugar, en realidad se sentía extraña- más aún de lo que ya se sentía- sobre todo cuando él hablaba cerca de su oído, cuando susurraba, algo en su interior pugnaba por salir, algo que la hacía estremecerse al recordar dichas cosas y todavía no tenía ni idea del por qué.

Otro era Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, no sabía si Scabior y él se habían puesto de acuerdo; pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos seguían sus pasos, algunas veces- sobre todo cuando se bañaba- se sentía observada, era como si la desnudaran con la mirada-y el pensar en esto le hacía enrojecer-sí, algo realmente extraño, algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Ronald, mucho menos con Viktor; pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Estaba considerando aquél extraño comportamiento en los mortífagos como algo que tendría un final amoroso y no, eso no era posible, ya tanta convivencia la estaba volviendo loca.

Sí, realmente convivir con mortífagos era extraño y tremendamente loco.

* * *

><p>Y él se estaba sintiendo demasiado extraño últimamente, como que le importaba demasiado cierta rubia de ojos platas, sí, exactamente ella: Luna Lovegood, incluso comenzaba a preocuparse, aquello no era normal en él, pero era como si quisiera protegerla y es que encontraba a la chica demasiado inocente.<p>

Lo hacia sonreír, con la mención de sus extraños animalejos, los supuestos nargles, o los torposolos o peor aún lo Snorckas de asta arrugada-o cómo rayos se llamasen-, sí, nombres extraños, fantásticos e increíbles, la simple descripción de ella y… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de la rubia? ¿Por qué mantenía, sus ojos fijos en ella, tan seguido?

Pero era algo que poco podía evitar, algo magnético, algo ilógico; pero era como si quisiera protegerla , cuidarla y… de nuevo no podía dejar de mirarla… ¿Qué era lo que le había echo Lovegood? ¿Le había dado amortentia o algo parecido? Quizás así fuera; pero no recordaba haber tomado nada extraño…

Sí definitivamente se sentía extraño, extraño y a la vez dependiente de aquella rubia y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

><p>De nuevo allí frente a ése hombre, ese por el cual había dejado su vida anterior, a los privilegios, a la fama, al respeto y sobre todo… a Harry.<p>

Un suspiro surcó de sus labios, no eran muchos días pero aunque el mortífago ya hubiese reaccionado, aun debía permanecer en cama, durante algunos días más, para su recuperación completa.

Y de nuevo aquellas lágrimas que no podía detener, aquellas que muchas veces pensaba que eran de lastima; pero algunas las dudaba, era como si pudiera sentir el dolor que acrecía a ése hombre que yacía postrado en la cama, y esta vez pensaba en lo segundo, sobre todo al observar esas marcas que indicaban lo tan maltratado que había sido aquél hombre.

No pensó, y su mano fue hacía la mejilla del ex -mortífago, acariciando aquél rostro, así completamente dormido y sin esa maldad que años atrás poseía su rostro, era un hombre atractivo, de facciones simples; pero hermosas a la vez y… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Totalmente aterrorizada por sus pensamientos retiró rápidamente la mano del rostro del hombre y salió de la habitación como un bólido.

Sentimientos, pensamientos… ¿Qué rayos era lo que le pasaba? ¿Era la convivencia? Quizás… pero no entendía aquella cosa que sentía, era algo raro, demasiado para ella; pero sentía, sentía que crecía lentamente, tan lentamente que a veces pesaba, o quizás también dolía.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban casi todos-<em>menos lo que seguían en cama, cómo Amycus<em>-, sintiendo raros, extraños, sintiendo nuevas cosas y no sabiendo que nombre colocarle… ¿Agradecimiento? Quizás, aunque ¿Por qué no? Ligado con algo de miedo, pero allí estaban sin embargo, degustando la comida, cortesía de Hermione, y al parecer a ninguno parecía disgustarle, porque aunque algunas mantenían sus modales- Narcisa, Pansy, Astoria y Dapnhe-, otros simplemente comían, como si la vida se les fuera en eso, aunque se comprendía, tantos años encerrados y siendo alimentados por ratas, por sobras de comidas, o simplemente por comida podrida, sí, definitivamente era comprensible el hambre atroz de aquellas personas, sobre todo de Fenrir Greyback, del cual en una semana debían encargarse, porque su condición de hombre lobo era peligrosa y todos lo sabían, sobre todo Hermione, quién había visto el descontrol que alguna vez tuvo Remus Lupin al no tomar la poción matalobos, sin embargo existía un gran problema, Greyback odiaba dicha poción y por lo que sabían sería imposible dársela, por lo que quería decir que durante la luna llena debían mantenerlo encerrado, tenían que prepararse; pero aún tenían tiempo.

Poco tiempo sí; pero aún tenían. Quizás le convencieran, aunque en el fondo realmente lo dudaban.

- ¿Podrías dejar de comer como una bestia?-cuestionó Pansy a Greyback.

- Lo siento niña; pero es mi manera de comer, así que te callas…-sí, siempre tan sociable y amable como solía ser, y aún no entendía… ¿Cómo alguien como Alecto Carrow era "algo" de ese hombre?

Pansy observó con desprecio al hombre lobo y volvió la vista a su plato, después de todo, no quería ser mordida y quizás destrozada por un tipo de tal calaña, era cierto que ella era escoria; pero por lo menos trataba de comportarse, no por nada había sido-hacía algunos años-perteneciente a los altos rangos sociales.

Alecto soltó un simple suspiro, sabía como era el comportamiento del hombre lobo, y así lo había aceptado, con el salvajismo clavado en sus venas, quizás era aquello lo que más le encantaba, además de la pasión que demostraba al follarla, como-y estaba segura de ello- sólo él podía hacerlo.

Zabini soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de la pelinegra, y calló cuando ésta posó su mirada en él, dispuesta a matarlo, y pues si de algo debía cuidarse, era de una mujer enojada, bien que conocía a Pansy del colegio y podía ser una hiena cuando se lo proponía.

Hermione y Luna intercambiaron miradas, sí, al parecer los ex -mortífagos comenzaban a sentirse seguros y eso les alegraba, porque pese a que sabían que en el fondo le tenían algo de miedo, también estaban seguras de que muy pronto sentirían aquella casa como suya y era eso lo que más querían.

Ginny apenas llegaba al comedor y se quedó algo extrañada al ver la situación, Pansy Parkinson bufaba furiosa, Blaise Zabini trataba de detener una carcajada, Fenrir Greyback comía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Alecto Carrow sonreía mientras observaba absorta al hombre lobo, y los demás… pues estaban en sus cosas, Draco y Astoria Malfoy mantenían una estrecha conversación, al igual que los padres del rubio-quienes se habían recuperado de su condición algunos cuantos días atrás, al igual que la mayoría de los mortífagos-, Dapnhe Greengrass y Theodore Nott mantenían sus bocas unidas y al separarse se alimentaban uno al otro, Scabior y Regulus mantenían su vista fija en dirección hacía Hermione, Snape hacía Luna y… los demás estaban ausentes por el momento.

Sí, algo extraña aquella escena y si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, muy seguramente se hubiese burlado en su cara, por decir semejantes tonterías; pero como era ella la que observaba la imagen original, realmente aún no podía creer aquello… ¿Quién diría? Hermione, Luna y ella compartiendo mesa con ex -mortífagos y con una carroñero.

- ¿Algo interesante que deba saber?-cuestionó en voz alta, mas que todo para que Luna y Hermione respondiesen a su pregunta.

Todos se giraron a observarla y se sintió extraña, así como cuando salía junto a Harry, quien constantemente era asediado por periodistas, reporteros, se sintió incomoda y no sabiendo que decir o hacer se dirigió a la silla vacía junto a Luna, tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello; pero le era algo difícil.

- Entiendo…-susurró al sentarse.

Y todos volvieron a lo suyo, era extraño sí, aún no mantenían un tema global, es decir, cada uno estaba en lo suyo; pero no había esa comunicación característica en las personas que viven en el mismo hogar, quizás algún día tuviesen aquella bella conexión, sentirse protegidos, quizás, tal vez hasta en familia.

- Veo que hay muchos torposolos por aquí…-susurró Luna alzando el rostro hacía el techo.-ya me desharé de ellos luego…-acotó mientras terminaba de comer.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron ante aquél ocurrente comentario.


	15. Reacciones (I)

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Reacciones (I)<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué sentir? ¿Qué pensar? No lo sabía; pero era algo realmente extraño todo aquello, en realidad lo que sabía de aquellas chicas era información limitada, su estancia en el mundo muggle lo volvió ignorante, ignorante de la magia, y ahora que volvía a aquél mundo todo estaba cambiado, demasiado.<p>

Perdido, así estaba al principio, quizás ahora comenzaba a encontrar algún sentido a toda aquella situación y sobre todo una afición-mejor dicho un Hobby-: perseguir a su "salvadora" todo el día, en compañía de aquél carroñero llamado Scabior, y es que todos tenían asuntos que hacer, cosas que resolver, incluso Snape, que ahora no se despegaba de la rubia de ojos platas.

Y la perseguían, entre los dos estaban al pendiente de cada paso que diese la castaña, sabía que la hostigaban, que la molestaban con aquella actitud; pero eso les divertía a ambos, tanto a él, como a Scabior.

Sí, hasta pareciese que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, aunque quizás lo hicieran en silencio, más sin embargo estaba seguro de que el carroñero quería ir mucho más allá de molestar a la chica, quizás por eso también estaba cerca de ella, cuidándola de alguna manera u otra, porque sentía que eso debía hacer, para poder saldar aquella gran deuda con la castaña.

- ¡Podrían dejar de perseguirme!-exclamó la chica volteándose totalmente furiosa.

Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían terminado el almuerzo, en donde sólo unos pocos de ellos habían asistido. Y ahora Scabior y él se dedicaban a realizar su constante rutina diaria: perseguir a Hermione Granger.

Ambos sonrieron, con aquellas sonrisas retorcidas, más que todo Scabior y de eso él se dio cuenta, en su interior se formaron dudas-demasiadas-, al parecer aquél hombre quería algo más de la castaña, sus ojos hablaban por sí solos, y además durante el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Lord Voldemort había aprendido muchas cosas, y una de esas eras presentir las intenciones, dichas intenciones que veía en Scabior, y siendo sincero no eran del todo buenas.

- No lo creo, preciosa.-habló Scabior, él sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, le dejaría la conversación a esos dos, mientras él se encargaba de la acción, por supuesto si fuese necesario.

La castaña soltó un bufido y se adentró en la biblioteca, aquella que encontró hacía unos cuantos días, no podía creer que Luna tuviera semejante tesoro-al menos para ella lo era- no era muy grande; pero tenía los libros suficientes para hacerla feliz, aunque algunos hablaban de animales fantásticos, cómo los nargles. Era obvio que la rubia jamás perdería su toque.

* * *

><p>¿Felicidad? Quizás eso era lo que había sentido al enterarse de todo, aún ellos y las chicas no habían tenido una conversación calificada como normal, sin embargo las explicaciones que ellas habían dado a sus compañeros llegaron a sus oídos, y sí, al igual que todos quería más, más cosas que verificaran todo aquello, que le terminasen de decir que era realidad lo que vivían.<p>

Fue bueno volver a su hermano, Rabastan, y sí efectivamente comprobó que lo habían torturado tanto o quizás más que él-porque a él no habían intentado quemarlo-, y ahora estaban confundidos, sobre todo él, era extraño, imposible que la chica que había sido torturada por su esposa, Bellatrix, fuese precisamente su salvadora, aquella que lo salvara de la opresión a la que estaba sometido, desde hacía tres años.

Era extraño, imposible y aún no podía comprenderlo del todo, por eso se mantenía en su habitación-aunque siempre comía, porque misteriosamente un plato de comida aparecía en su puerta, muy seguramente cortesía de alguna de las tres chicas-meditando todo aquello, no era mucho el tiempo que llevaban allí, quizás dos, tres, tal vez cuatro días; pero aún así antes de salir de aquél lugar debía asimilar todo, asimilar que ya no debía servirle a nadie, asimilar que era libre; pero aún así prófugo, era como una especie de dejavú, como si estuviera en tiempos pasados, cuando igualmente era prófugo, era su estilo de vida, desde siempre.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, de nuevo aquél plato de comida que siempre se encontraba en su puerta, que aparecía al finalizar la hora de la comida, otra cosa por la que tendría que agradecer, sí, definitivamente ya eran demasiadas las deudas con aquellas mujeres, con aquellas chicas valientes, que serían consideradas como escoria, al igual que ellos.

- Escoria, que interesante palabra…-dijo de manera pensativa.

Escoria, escoria, sí, definitivamente era una interesante palabra, solía utilizarla mucho, para referirse a sus elfos domésticos, o a los sangre sucias y ahora toda su perspectiva había cambiado, tan radicalmente que su cabeza dolía.

* * *

><p>Confusión, sí, esa palabra definía exactamente o que sentía, lo que pensaba, todo era tan confuso, sabía lo que sucedía; pero era como si su mente se negase a aceptarlo, aceptar que era libre, que ya no tendría llamas en su piel, que ya no sería torturado, definitivamente era algo confuso, demasiado, incluso para él.<p>

Rabastan Lestrange aquél era su nombre, y ahora luego de exigir a Merlín que lo pusiera en libertad de aquella tortura, en aquel momento no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar, se sentía tan raro, tan extraño, que hasta estuvo a punto de tomar las mismas técnicas de su hermano, encerrarse hasta conseguir asimilar toda la situación, era algo que por más que pensaba, no terminaba de comprender.  
>Sentía que aún habían demasiadas cosas que aclarar, quizás el ser mortífago había destruido la fe, y aún más las torturas, él no creía en nadie, y en el fondo de su ser presentía que aquellas chicas querían algo más y… ¿Si las investigaba? Pero no tenía recursos ¿cómo? ¿Cómo saber las verdaderas intenciones de aquellas mujeres? No podían estar seguros de que no les harían daño ¿Y si sólo los engañaban?<p>

Sí, definitivamente debía investigar, saber todo, absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo aquél alboroto y… ¡Lo descubriría! Por algo se llamaba Rabastan Lestrange, y por aquél que era su nombre juraba que iba a conseguir el secreto oculto detrás de todo aquello.  
>Quizás lo mejor era conseguirlo mediantes las principales fuentes, hacerse amigo de algunas de las tres chicas y lograr sacarle la información, el problema era… ¿Cuál de las tres escoger?<p>

* * *

><p>Feliz, contento, así estaba él, hacía mucho que deseaba verlos libres; pero él no podía hacer nada por ellos, poseía magia poderosa sí, pero no habría podido salvarlos a todos, quizás a uno, tal vez dos a lo mucho, por eso nunca se atrevió; pero muchas veces rogaba a su señora y a Merlín para que alguien hiciese justicia y ahora al fin sus suplicas eran escuchadas, su señorito Regulus de nuevo estaba libre, y muy en el fondo sabía que estaba bien, al igual que su amo Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, a quienes había servido cuando vivió en casa de la señorita Bellatrix, tenía que ayudarlos y sobre todo a las valientes mujeres que los habían salvado.<p>

Quizás le necesitasen, sí, definitivamente debía encontrarlos, sin embargo… ¿Cómo buscarlos? Necesitaría ayuda; pero a la única que conocía era a Winky, tal vez ella quisiese ayudarlo, sólo debía preguntárselo, sí eso haría; pero por el momento se alistaría y buscaría cosas para ayudar aún más a aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amos y que muy en el fondo de su ser aún lo eran.

- Kreacher ayudará a los mortífagos.-era una afirmación lo que salía de su boca.


	16. Reacciones (II)

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Reacciones (II)<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Vestimenta? Sí, era realmente necesaria; pero misteriosa y mágicamente-y<em> sonaba algo irónica la última palabra<em>- Hermione Granger había encontrado túnicas, tan idénticas a las que utilizaban cuando eran mortífagos que por un momento dudaron de que no fueran las verdaderas; pero no, la chica aseguraba que se las había encontrado-_quizás las hubiese robado y no quería admitirlo, o tal vez las hubiese comprado, aunque se guiaban más por la primera opción_-, así que por el momento le creerían; pero sólo por el momento.

Últimamente estaban creyendo demasiado, creían que ellas no iban a tortúralos, creían que no serían los esclavos de ellas, creían que no los matarían, creían que la forma de tratarlos era amable, y creían, y creían; pero… ¿Qué más podían hacer? Tenían que tener fe-_ya saben ese sentimiento de creer sin ver, o como quiera que se defina_-, y era difícil, por Morgana que lo era, porque ellos habiendo sido mortífagos, jamás en su vida habían creído, no habían tenido esperanzas, esas cosas no eran de personas oscuras, ni mucho menos tenebrosas, sin embargo allí están creyendo, creyendo en las palabras de tres mujeres, que anteriormente no hubiesen dudado en levantar las varitas en su contra.

Sí, definitivamente no debían confiar tanto en ellas; pero sí no lo hacían… ¿En qué demonios depositaban sus esperanzas?

Y se las colocaron, por supuesto que sí… ¿Había otra opción? No es que estuvieran muy presentables sin ellas, así que ni modos les tocaba colocarse aquellas túnicas de procedencia desconocida, por lo menos para ellos.

* * *

><p>Y no sabía qué demonios hacer, no se consideraba un cobarde, por los mil demonios que no lo era; pero verdaderamente no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer, porque toda su vida había cambiado en tan sólo un segundo, había sido tan rápido como el momento en que dejo de ser preso de un imperius, trayendo como consecuencia que lo tacharan de mortífago, un vil y cruel mortífago.<p>

Ahora… simplemente no sabía qué hacer, porque aún seguía odiando a ambos bandos; pero no sabía qué decidir, era considerado un mortífago, pese a qué éstos ni siquiera le conociesen, y el ser salvado por una heroína mágica y sus amigas era extraño y lo confundía, _demasiado_.

Continuaba odiando a la Orden del Fenix, al ED, al ministerio de magia; porque sabía que ellos no eran como las chicas que le habían salvado de los maltratos de su propietario, que eran unos reverendos malnacidos, sí, porque él había sido parte de ellos y les conocía, o pensaba que lo hacía, eso fue lo que le dieron a entender, cuando lo condenaron sin explicación alguna, sin creerle sus palabras y como escoria, así había terminado.

Luego de ser alguien tan importante, ahora era escoria, sí, definitivamente les odiaba a todos.  
>Pero se vengaría, y lo juraba por Merlín, por Morgana o por cualquiera que pudiese escucharlo desde lo alto, se vengaría de todos ellos, así tuviera que morir en el intento.<p>

* * *

><p>Y había vuelto, porque estaba seguro de que ella le perdonaría, la conocía y no solía ser rencorosa, sin embargo, si ella no le aceptaba lo entendía, se había comportado como un imbécil; pero realmente estaba tan furioso y dolido que simplemente salió de aquella casa que compartían, sin pensar, lo había hecho de nuevo: abandonarla, y esta vez quizás había sido peor, porque Harry no estaba para consolarla, la había dejado sola, a su propia suerte, sabía que ella era fuerte; pero aún así temía por lo que pudiese ocurrirle.<p>

Se abrió, la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en aquél lugar? Registró cada rincón de aquella casa y no la encontró, ni a ella y mucho menos a su cosas, pareciera como, como si se fuese marchado; pero, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Y si se había marchado por voluntad propia- _que lo dudaba grandemente_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puñetera razón había abandonado aquél lugar que ambos compartían?

Haciendo uso de su sinceridad jamás se imaginó que encontraría aquello, más bien a una Hermione en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, por su causa, y siendo un poco más imaginativo, se vio consolándola, pidiéndole perdón y ella siendo tan bondadosa-_aunque alguna veces mostraba su orgullo, sin embargo hacía mucho que no lo hacía…_- le perdonaría luego de un beso.

Pero ella no estaba, y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que haría? No veía su vida sin ella, porque era la mujer ideal para él, aquella que lo amaba, que le cocinaba, que le consentía… ¡El perfecto retrato de su madre; pero en versión mejorada! Ok, aquello lo hacía sonar como un cabrón; pero no, no era así como veía a Hermione, no la veía como una simple ama de casa, sólo que… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera sabía explicarse a si mismo.

Definitivamente era muy afortunado de que ella se hubiese fijado en él, y desde hacía mucho le extrañaba, por esa misma razón volvió, para arreglar las cosas; pero ahora, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, sí la necesitaba-_porque sin ella no era nada_- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba Hermione Granger, _futura_ señora de Weasley!?

* * *

><p>¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Juntos? Seguramente si James aún viviera le haría unas grandes bromas por todo aquello, él Sirius Black ¿Comprometido sentimentalmente con alguien? Sonaba loco e incongruente; pero era la verdad, era algo tan real como que ambos habían sido salvados de la muerte.<p>

Aunque claro él la consideraba muerta, y quizás lo habían estado, la encontró en ese mundo extraño en el que se encontró luego de entrar al velo, ella le sonreía abiertamente y le susurró algo parecido a "te esperaba, Sirius", luego aquél extraño sujeto que le había dado dos opciones "volver o irse, ustedes deciden" sin embargo ¿Irse? ¿A dónde demonios irían? Y cómo no quería conocer nuevos mundos-_sin mencionar que la vida de su ahijado estaba peligrando_- decidió dejarse guiar por aquél dicho muggle que dicta: "Es mejor viejo conocido, que nuevo por conocer", o cómo rayos que se dijese, y observó el rostro de su acompañante, asintiendo a sus pensamientos… ¿Acaso podía…?

_- Aquí escuchamos todos tus pensamientos…-había hablado aquél extraño.  
><em>  
>Y lo demás había sido demasiado rápido, extraño y si no fuera mago, diría que hasta imposible.<p>

Ambos despertaron en San Mungo-_sin idea de quién los había llevado hasta allí-_, les curaron, y estuvieron allí durante un año, luego sus ahijado les encontró, quizás por casualidad; pero así había sido.

Volvieron-_por completo ésta vez_- al mundo mágico, siendo recibidos por una mayoría de sucesos desagradables: muertes, Voldemort, mortífagos, muertes, maldiciones y más muertes.

Superaron todo aquello: Voldemort había sido vencido por su ahijado-_sintiéndose realmente orgulloso por esto_-, los mortífagos siendo condenados, a un destino cruel, pero que se merecían al fin y al cabo, paz por todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle y felicidad. Sí más que todo para él, que por fin había encontrado la compañera ideal-_aunque siendo sincero, lo sabía desde hacía mucho, sólo que no se atrevía a hablarle de sus verdaderas intenciones_-, descubrió que Marlene era la mujer ideal para él, y que ella le correspondía… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Luego algo realmente le sorprendió,_ Regulus_, si sus ojos no lo hubieran visto, allí, de pie y aceptando que era un mortífago, jamás, nunca jamás, lo hubiese creído… ¡Estaba vivo! El muy cabrón de su hermano vivía, le sorprendió… ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡Se suponía que había muerto! Pero no, allí estaba con su pose altiva, aquella que se le quitaría tiempo después.

¿Qué? ¿No pretenderían que no estuviera al pendiente de su familiar más cercano, cierto? Pues aunque creyesen lo contrarío si lo estaba, quizás sólo Marlene lo sabía; pero eso no importaba, sabía que su hermano era torturado, sin embargo… ¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada por supuesto, sabía que ese era el destino de su hermano, y no podía luchar contra el destino de las personas. No porque ni siquiera pudo luchar con su propio destino; para recordar un poco: acusado de traición, borrado de su árbol genealógico-_aunque esto no le dolía_-, los que consideraba sus familiares, habían muerto, asesinados por un vil traidor, de quién ya sólo quedaba una tumba-y_aún no entendía el empecinamiento de Remus al querer enterrarlo, cómo si hubiese sido el mejor hombre del mundo_-, para culminar asesinado por su propia prima… ¿Acaso no era hermoso su destino? Sí, era una real mierda; pero aún así lo había superado y allí estaba, vivo y coleando, feliz por tener una hermosa y cariñosa mujer a su lado, y aún porque sólo se respiraba paz por cualquier lugar.

Al menos hasta hacía unos días, sí, efectivamente leía el profeta y... ¿Cómo no poder enterarse de la "nueva y retumbante" noticia? Y allí a un rincón la "amada y querida" periodista Rita Skeeter… ¡Maldita vieja! ¿Estaba en todos lados que gritara: ¡Chisme!? Sí, eso pensaba, cómo sea que fuera allí estaba, en tan sólo la primera y segunda página del periódico, la noticia de que "tres mujeres encapuchadas, con poderes inimaginables, fuertes y bla bla bla…-_¿Decía puras tonterías aquella mujer?_- habían salvado de su cruel y triste destino-_sólo faltaba que hubiese bañado el periódico con lágrimas-_, sí, como lo leyeron señores, tres mujeres han libertado a éstos seres que se encontraban sometidos y ahora son libres y bla bla"

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Esta mujer sólo dice tonterías y estupideces! ¿No se cansa de hacer escándalo?-gritó total y absolutamente frente de sí.

Marlene-_su mujer, amante… o cualquier apelativo que la calificara como suya_- sólo soltó un leve suspiro al observar su reacción.

- Ya lo viste…-dijo cómo si fuese algo sin importancia.

Sabiendo en el fondo que si lo era-_muy, era muy importante_-, conocía a Sirius-_mejor que la palma de su mano_- y esa noticia sería demasiado importante para él.

- ¿¡Qué si lo vi!? ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Qué se supone que es todo eso?-bufó y preguntó, sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de su ser.

Ella le miró, con serenidad. Porque realmente a ella no le afectaba tanto aquella noticia.

- Sólo cálmate… ¿Quieres?-dijo con determinación.

Y él se rindió, respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, aunque fuese una tarea realmente difícil.

- Necesito… Necesito saber quiénes, ¡Quienes demonios fueron, joder! -exclamó con algo de frustración, necesitaba encontrar a aquellas mujeres que se habían atrevido a tanto, quienes tenían el futuro de su hermano y demás mortífagos en sus manos.

- ¡No digas esa palabra!-le reclamó Marlene cruzándose de brazos.

_¡Oh, no!_ Mala señal, no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enojada y él perfectamente lo sabía. Volvió a respirar profundamente… ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que controlarse! Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y suspiró, frustrado, enojado.

- Bien…-comenzó a hablar ella.- ¿Quieres saber quién fue, cierto?- él sólo asintió.-Pues lo averiguaremos y cuando encontremos a las causantes… ¡Te calmarás y no harás tonterías! ¡Entendido!-no era una petición, era una exigencia.

Maldita sea, era un _maldito_ domesticado… ¿Cuándo en su juventud pensó en ser aquello? Lo peor era que le encantaba, le encantaba la manera en qué ella le trataba, con cariño, ternura y otras veces no necesitaba un látigo para hacerlo sufrir. Asintió, simplemente lo hizo.

Sabía que ella le ayudaría, y así era mejor, tal vez encontraran a las responsables antes de lo pensado. El destino era algo juguetón, y le encantaba hacer de las suyas.

* * *

><p>Más, más y muchas más razones por las cuales sentirse agradecido, sí, ya en silencio le habría agradecido a la castaña salvarlo de por lo menos cinco minutos de latigazos, y ahora no sólo de eso sino que también le debía su libertad, verdaderamente era increíble todo aquello… ¿Cómo es que estaba libre? No podía creerlo, sólo la vio dirigirse hacia él, entre penumbras, y luego la sensación-horrible y horrorosa- de aparecerse, siguiendo de un cuarto solitario y después nada.<p>

Sí, aquella noche su sección de latigazos había sido demasiado gratificante-_para decirlo de una manera acorde_-, su verdugo personal, se había divertido bastante utilizando los nuevos látigos que había adquirido-_ sí, su verdugo era su dueño, a quien odiaba con su corazón-_, como sea que fuere, también tenía que agradecerle aquello a la castaña y ni idea de cómo hacerlo, él no solía "agradecer", era demasiado para él, por lo menos hacerlo de frente.

Porque él no era alguien "bueno", era una persona mala, sólo la maldad había sido su verdadera amiga y de ella había aprendido todo lo que sabía; pero ahora todo era tan distinto que… ¡Maldita sea! No sabía cómo actuar, sonaba imposible que alguien como él, quien fue capaz de hacerse pasar por Alastor Moody, sin que nadie- ni siquiera el idiota de Dumbledore- le descubriera, quién había enviado al idiota de Potter a su "muerte", él quién había estado presente cuando torturaban a los Longbottom, sí sonaba algo extraño lo que surgía por su mente; pero era la puñetera verdad.

Porque por primera vez en su vida, Barty Crouch Junior, no tenía ni la más puta idea de qué hacer.


	17. Planes

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Planes<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué maldición pensar? Era todo tan confuso, tan rebuscado que aún no podía darle alguna explicación lógica, tres mujeres, tres mujeres pertenecientes al bando contrario al de ellos le habían salvado ¿¡Qué coño era todo aquello!? No lo comprendía... ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello? Sí, porque en definitivamente detrás de aquella supuesta salvación debía haber algo… ¡Algo maldita sea!<p>

El único problema era… ¿Cómo rayos saberlo? ¿Confiar? ¿Confiar en tres mujeres que antes no hubiesen dudado en matarlo? ¡No! Él no podía darse el lujo de confiar, ninguno de ellos podía darse ese lujo…. ¿No estaban siendo torturados hacía unos días sólo por confiar? Confiar en un maldito mestizo que creía ser "el más poderoso" ¿Y al final? Al final había sido vencido por un niñato de diecisiete años.

¿Qué quedaba? Cero confianzas, sí, Voldemort era capaz de doblegarlos, de lograr que lo hicieran; pero al final fue para nada… ¿Dónde estaba el bendito mestizo? Muerto, por supuesto. Había sido exterminado y por un niño, entonces no, él no podía darse el lujo de confiar, eso no estaba hecho para él, ni mucho menos para sus compañeros, entonces… ¿Qué maldición estaba haciendo permaneciendo allí?

Sin embargo, si lo meditaba de una mejor manera… ¿A dónde iría? No tenía a un miserable lugar donde ir, su casa… ¡Ja! Su casa muy seguramente sería un nido de aurores, al igual que las casas -que en realidad eran mansiones- de sus compañeros.

Conclusión: Debía quedarse, quedarse en aquél miserable lugar hasta encontrar alguna solución, después de todo no le habían tratado tan mal, sin embargo las dudas seguían allí, y no confiaría tanto, quizás, lo mejor era fingir, sabía que era bueno con eso, siempre había tenido que fingir, así que… ¿Qué importaba fingir un poco más?

Sí, debía fingir un poco más; pero luego se iría de aquél lugar, porque no, se negaba a confiar en aquellas mujeres.

- Nunca confiaré en ellas… ¡Lo juro!-acotó mientras se levantaba de aquella cama, era demasiado tiempo allí encerrado, necesitaba respirar, respirar aire puro.-Cómo que me llamo Thorfinn Rowle.-agregó.

Porque él no se dejaba engañar por nadie, mucho menos por tres mujeres.  
><p>

* * *

>¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué aquél idiota estaba haciendo eso? Sí, debía estar desquiciado, quizás fue la junta con Bellatrix, o con su Lord… ¿Era tan peligroso así estar con personas desquiciadas? Quizás lo mejor era darle algo de privacidad a ese par, aunque sería divertido ver la reacción de la chica… ¿Una cachetada, quizás? No eso no dolería…. ¡Ah! ¡Una patada en la entrepierna! ¡Uh! Eso sí que dolería, sí, definitivamente debía quedarse, sobre todo si aquella muchacha necesitaba de su ayuda.<p>Porque no permitiría que llegara más allá de lo que hacía, si comenzaba a propasarse, tendría que cortarle la inspiración, ante todo debían respetarlas, porque por algo eran sus salvadoras, y le tenía más que un cierto respeto a aquella castaña.<p>

Además no tenía nada que hacer, así que… ¿Por qué no disfrutar el espectáculo?

Sabía que ella estaba en shock, sino muy seguramente Scabior no estaría tan feliz devorando en sus labios, sin embargo al prestarle un poco más de atención a la escena algo pugnaba en su interior, sintió de repente la necesidad de separarlos, o mejor dicho de separarlo a él de ella.

Pero no podía meterse en líos amorosos ajenos, porque era ella quién tenía que apartarlo de sí, no él.

Él sólo cuidaba y trataba de que la situación no llegara a mayores, porque ahí si que tendría que meterse.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos estaba él haciendo allí de telonero? ¡Ah! Ya recordaba, la protegía, protegía a la castaña de Scabior, sin embargo no podía negar que aquella escena era divertida, y eso que aún faltaba el desenlace.  
><p>

* * *

>Y los quería, quería probar sus labios, justo en el momento en que comenzó a replicar el por qué la seguían… ¡Por Merlín! Adoraba verla enojada, era tan incitante, excitante… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Comenzaba a gustarle más de la cuenta aquella mujer y eso no le gustaba.<p>Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó contra ella y tomó su rostro, la besó, con fuerza con decisión, la besó como solía hacerlo cuando alguna mujer le gustaba, le fascinaba o en aquél caso le encantaba, no sólo era su cuerpo, sino su forma de ser.<p>

Había veces que lo trataba con una amabilidad increíble y luego como en aquél momento lo trataba con desprecio, como si no quisiese tenerlo cerca, sí, realmente le encantaba la actitud cambiante de la castaña.

Y sus labios eran maravillosos, tenían un leve sabor a chocolate ligado con miel, sí, una mezcla realmente dulce y empalagosa; pero que sí fuera por él, jamás dejaría de probar.  
>Pero sus malditos pulmones comenzaban a sentirse malhumorados, querían respirar aire y él simplemente no quería dejarlos… ¿No podían esperarse unos minutos más? ¡Malditos desgraciados! Siempre de inoportunos.<p>

La soltó, tuvo que hacerlo, para poder respirar y sí, sus pulmones se lo agradecieron.

Pero ella no agradeció nada, ni siquiera el beso, sólo sintió que chocaba su mano contra su mejilla y luego su rodilla, allí, en su punto más sensible, y todo se volvió negro… ¡Dolía! ¡Por los mil demonios que dolía! Eran como si le hubiese caído un camión o un puente encima, aquél maldito dolor en su entrepierna no se quitaría tan rápido.

Pero que fuertes piernas tenía aquella mujer.

Escuchó una risa, una risa burlona y divertida con su situación, lo vio, Regulus Black se burlaba de él… ¡Malnacido! Ya se las pagaría cuando estuviera en condiciones.

- Maldita Leona, tendré que domarte…-susurró más para sí, que para alguien en particular.

Y dolía, seguía doliendo esa maldita patada en su entrepierna, era doloroso, demasiado y estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, con su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor en su miembro se dirigió hasta su habitación, quizás lo mejor era dejar de seguirla por hoy.

Ya mañana comenzaría con su rutina, y… ¿Por qué no? También se arriesgaría un poco, después de todo el chocolate y la miel era un sabor delicioso.  
><p>

* * *

>Y estaba furiosa terrible y absolutamente furiosa… ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡La había profanado! Besado y… ¡Sin su consentimiento! Si no fuera porque le tenía lastima, muy seguramente lo haría pagar por su atrevimiento, sus labios aún temblaban… ¡Muy seguramente por el asco del asunto!<p>Era la primera vez que la besaban de aquella forma, era como si hubiese querido devorársela.<p>

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos a sus labios y por un momento cerró los ojos, lo vio, vio el rostro de Scabior sonriéndole de aquella manera tan macabra y seductora, sólo como él podía sonreír, un momento… ¿Acaba de pensar que su sonrisa era seductora? ¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando!

Se dirigió al baño y enjuagó su cara, debía dejar de pensar en ese beso… ¡El maldito carroñero era un atrevido! Ella nunca le había dado esas confianzas y ahora él la profanaba como si nada, como si no fuera la primera vez y… ¡Maldición! Al parecer aquél beso le había gustado.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Debía dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Nada de sentimientos! Ella no se involucraría con ninguno de aquellos mortífagos! ¡No, no y NO! Se negaba a hacerlo, además ella tenía novio, Ronald, aunque no, en realidad no lo tenía, habían terminado, sin embargo lo amaba, con todo su ser.

¿Cómo estaría el pelirrojo? ¡Merlín! Tampoco debía pensar en él, mucho menos si la hacía recordar. No, no lo odiaba, sería incapaz de hacer aquello, ella no podría odiar a alguien tan importante como el Weasley, sabía el por qué culminó su relación, precisamente porque pensaba hacer aquello que ya había hecho.

Lloró, no pudo evitarlo… ¡Joder! Ya sabía que no debía recordar al pelirrojo, le hacía mal, le hacía recordar y eso no era bueno, porque lo añoraba, y no, no podía añorarlo, o si no era capaz de echar todo aquello a la borda y no, ella jamás se daría ese lujo, jamás dejaría solas a Ginny y a Luna.

Porque más que todo estaba metido en eso por ellos, porque al fin y al cabo las tres querían lo mismo; pero fueron ellas las que le dieron las razones necesarias para hacer aquél disparate que traería consecuencias desastrosas.

Sobre todo cuando la descubrieran, aunque de igual modo tenían que hacerlo y ella debía prepararse, porque no sólo era salvarlos, sino también devolverles su dignidad, era parte del plan, así lo habían estipulado las tres juntas.

Harían libres del todo a los mortífagos, harían que ellos pudiesen salir a la calle sin temor alguno, sólo el de gastar sus respectivas fortunas como locos.  
>¡Ja! Sonaba algo gracioso ese pensamiento; pero era lo que querían para el futuro de los ex -seguidores de Voldemort, después de todo… ¿Para qué seguir en los rencores? Voldemort jamás volvería y ellos, pues algo le decía que nunca volverían a las andanzas, porque habían aprendido su lección.<p>

Secó sus lágrimas y volvió a enjuagar su cara, ya casi era hora de la cena y además tenían que comenzar a arreglar una habitación especial para Greyback, sólo faltaban dos días para la luna llena, sólo dos días y necesitaban de unas fuertes cadenas para mantenerlo a salvo tanto a él, como a todos ellos.

- Ahora todo es aún más complicado…-susurró como un pensamiento en voz alta.

Y sí, la vida de las tres se había complicado, quizás demasiado, ya no sólo tenían que velar por ellas, sino por la vida de varios-en realidad, por primera vez no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos eran- mortífagos. Afortunadamente la casa de Luna era grande y espaciosa o de lo contrarío no tenía ni puta idea de que hubieran hecho.

Todo por salvarlos de un destino cruel.  
><p>

* * *

>Y ya lo había decidido, sería la sangre sucia, después de tanto pensarlo y meditarlo se había decidido esa sangre sucia era ideal para su plan, era la más fuerte de las tres; pero además de ser un reto- y es que a él le encantaban los retos- sería divertido, sólo había un problema, mejor dicho dos: Regulus Black y Scabior. Necesitaba alejarlos un poco de la castaña o en su defecto aliarse con ellos, muy seguramente quisieran las mismas respuestas que él.<p>Sin embargo a él le encantaba trabajar solo, y además de eso, aquella mujer se le hacía algo apetecible, quizás fuera el hecho de que hacía mucho no tenía una mujer bajo su cuerpo y gimiendo su nombre, o era que en realidad comenzaba a gustarle la castaña.<p>

No, era la primera opción, estaba completamente seguro, además… ¿Gustarle a él una sangre sucia? No, eso simplemente no podía caber en su cabeza, sería fácil, se haría su amigo, luego quizás llegaría a algo más y luego simplemente le sacaba la información que necesitaba.

Punto, después huiría, y no sabrían nada más de él, ni de su hermano, porque aunque Rodolphus se negase también se lo llevaría, no iba a exponer a su hermano, pese a lo que fuese era su sangre, parte de su familia, su hermano y sin él pues simplemente estaría solo.

Sí, algo triste aquello, pero nunca le gustaron las relaciones amorosas, no estaba hecho para eso, y agradecía a sus padres no haberlo obligado a casarse.

Sin embargo Rodolphus se había casado e infeliz nunca había sido, quizás algo manejado por Bellatrix y por el Lord; pero al fin y al cabo era feliz, feliz hasta el momento en que su esposa murió y fue apresado junto con los demás mortífagos, incluido él, Rabastan.

Sí, quizás al huir consiguieran a las mujeres de su vida, porque su hermano necesitaba un nuevo amor, uno que lo sacara de aquella melancolía que llevaba todos los días consigo, quizás cuando era torturado era feliz, porque era la única manera de sacar su dolor, porque dolor y más dolor se vuelven amigos, pueden ser diferentes pero al fin y al cabo se unen.

Y esos gritos que soltaba al ser torturado eran tanto del dolor que sentía por las cuchilladas invisibles, como el dolor que sentía al saber a su esposa muerta.

Porque de algo estaba seguro, Rodolphus Lestrange sí había amado a Bellatrix Black.

Pero ya luego pensaría en cómo solucionar los problemas de su hermano, por el momento pensaría en cómo hacerse amigo de aquella castaña, sabía que le encantaba leer, que era una sabelotodo y que sería completamente feliz viviendo en una biblioteca, sí, estaba difícil… ¿Acaso se podía ser tan aburrido?


	18. Celos

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo la veía allí, cuidando de aquellas plantas… ¡Merlín! ¿Qué diablos es lo que ocurría con Luna Lovegood? Al parecer no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, de cada cosa en que demostraba su inocencia, hipnotizado, eso era lo que estaba.<p>

Su cabello rubio era mecido por el viento, no una, ni dos, sino varias veces… ¿Cómo podía andar por fuera tan confiada? Era como si estuviese de vacaciones, de día de campo o algo parecido, no, definitivamente aquella mujer no parecía una fugitiva… ¿Por qué era tan diferente a los demás?

- Es linda… ¿No crees, Snape?-cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

No, no necesitaba sabía perfectamente quién era, Evan, Evan Rosier.

- Eso creo… ¿Por qué lo dices, Rosier?-preguntó, con un tono de voz diferente…. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se ponía de aquella manera?

Rosier sonrió, sonrió ante la actitud de Snape, sí, lo sabía, aquél grasiento comenzaba a enamorarse de la rubia, aunque lo entendía, aquella muchacha era hipnotizante, sobre todo con aquella inocencia que poseía y sí, no podía negarlo también comenzaba a gustarle aquella rubia, sobre todo porque le parecía un enigma, un enigma que él quería resolver.

- No lo sé, me parece bonita… ¿A ti no?-cuestionó el ex -mortífago a Snape.

Éste volteó a ver a Rosier sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo… ¿Qué coño era todo aquello? ¿Por qué Evan Rosier le comentaba a él que Luna Lovegood le parecía bonita? ¡Joder! ¿Qué eran aquellas ganas de agarrar el cuello del maldito ex -mortífago y matarlo allí mismo?

- Quizás…-no, no admitiría que no sólo le parecía bonita, sino que a su parecer era hermosa, encantadora y realmente magnifica… un momento… ¿¡Qué coño era lo que le ocurría!?  
>Evan lo meditó durante unos cuantos segundos, sí, la chica era bonita y un enigma, sí, definitivamente descubriría todo lo que aquella rubia inocente escondía y además molestaría a Snape, aquél maldito que los había engañado a él y a sus demás compañeros mortífagos y por eso el pelinegro debía pagar.<p>

- Pues sí, creo que es bonita y…-comenzó a decir, haciendo un gesto dubitativo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que sí, lo intentaré…

De nuevo el ex -profesor le observó sin comprender ¿Intentar? ¿Qué coño iba a "intentar" Rosier con Lovegoo? Y no, no resistió la duda.

- ¿Intentar?... ¿Intentar qué?

El ex -mortífago volteó a verlo, mientras sonreía de lado.

- Vamos Severus… Pues intentarlo, ya sabes…-acotó, sin aún quitar su sonrisa y volteando a ver a la rubia de nuevo.

No definitivamente Severus Snape no entendía qué carajo era eso de "intentar algo" con Lovegood, su cara lo demostraba.

Y Evan Rosier rió, rió sonoramente soltando una gran y cargada carcajada al ver la cara de cero entendimiento de el hombre frente a él… ¿Se podía ser tan inocente e idiota? O ¿Sería verdad que Snape nunca estuvo con ninguna mujer? Pero no, no preguntaría, porque no era de su interés y tampoco le importaba. Sí el grasiento era virgen, era problema del mismo, no de él.

- ¡Por Merlín Snape! ¿Puedes ser tan inocente?... ¡Bien! Te lo diré directamente…-se volteó de nuevo al jardín, donde Luna seguía al cuidado de aquellas plantas, algunas conocidas y otras realmente extrañas.-¿Ves a esa rubia de ojos plata que está allá? ¡Bien! Me gusta y será mía cueste lo que cueste… ¿Has entendido ahora?-cuestionó, mientras se dirigía al jardín.

No, no esperaría a que Snape le respondiera tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer, cómo comenzar a acechar a aquella linda rubia, podría ser su salvadora sí; pero eso no quitaría que estuviera en su cama, porque se le hacía apetitosa y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

El ex -profesor se quedo allí, de piedra… ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué al maldito de Evan Rosier le gustaba Luna Lovegoo? Y… ¡Joder! Se lo había dicho en su cara… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos pretendía con eso? ¿Retarlo? Y observó, observó los movimientos del ex -mortífago…. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué era lo pretendía? ¿Qué pretendía hacer aquél idiota con Lovegood? Y… un momento… ¿¡Qué coño le importaba a él lo que hiciese con Luna!?

Y lo vio, vio como Evan se dirigía hacia la rubia, observó cómo le sonreía a la chica y miró- con algo desagradable revoloteando en su estomago y cuerpo- como ésta le correspondía.

Y hablaban…. ¿De qué? ¿De qué demonios hablaban? Y…. ¿Por qué carajo Luna Lovegood le sonreía a Rosier de aquella manera?... ¡Joder! Debía proteger a la rubia de aquél maldito ex -mortífago.

Salió, salió de la casa rumbo al jardín, no, no dejaría sola a la rubia con aquél ser despreciable y… ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué sentía una rabia en todo su maldito cuerpo?

- Es por eso que hay que regarlas seguido y a ésta dos últimas alimentarlas con carne fresca…-hablaba Luna mientras Rosier le miraba atentamente y sonreía.

Paró, Snape paró justo en el momento en que los tuvo realmente cerca… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se devolvía? ¿O se quedaba? ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios hacía él dejándose llevar por sus impulsos?  
>Luna volteó y lo vio, sí, ahora definitivamente estaba perdido, total y completamente perdido… ¡Joder! Y todo por dejarse llevar por sus malditos impulsos.<p>

- Profesor… ¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestionó la rubia, observando con curiosidad al pelinegro.

Rosier sonrió burlón, sí, él sabía perfectamente que hacía Severus Snape en aquél lugar, y realmente agitado.

- Eh… sólo vine a…-pensar, tenía que pensar rápido realmente rápido o de lo contrario quedaría como un idiota y no, el podría ser de todo menos un idiota.-observar estás hermosas y extravagantes plantas, a mi parecer son hermosas… ¿No lo crees Rosier?-cuestionó dirigiéndose al ex -mortífago.

Éste simplemente asintió.

- Es cierto Snape, de hecho, la señorita Lovegood me estaba explicando ciertas cosas, antes de su imponente llegada…

Sonrió, sí, no dejaría sola a Luna Lovegood con aquél idiota… ¿Quería retarlo? ¡Bien! Pero él no se quedaría atrás…. ¡Por supuesto que no! Además haciendo cuentas, él la había visto primero.

- ¡Excelente! Señorita Lovegood… ¿Podría continuar con su excelente explicación?-cuestionó con una sonrisa en sus labios… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones de aquella manera? ¡Todo era culpa de aquella rubia!.

Luna se alzó de hombros, mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.  
>Y estaba pensando, sí, pensando que aquellos ex -mortífagos eran muy extraños, demasiado; pero igual siguió dando su explicación, dándole características de todas aquellas plantas que ella regaba y alimentaba diariamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuidaba, cuidaba de él, nuevamente, no sabía por qué; pero le gustaba estar allí, estar al pendiente de lo que le ocurría… ¿Recuperarse? Sí, ya lo había hecho satisfactoriamente, más sin embargo aún habían secuelas, los latigazos aún no cicatrizaban por completo; pero sí, hacía algunos días se había levantado y comido y de nuevo dormía.<p>

Ese día también se había levantado; pero de igual manera todas las tardes se adentraba allí, a cuidar su sueño, a ver su progreso, era algo que no podía evitar.

No sabía que le pasaba con aquél ex -mortífago, era algo extraño; pero sentía como que fuera una necesidad, una necesidad el verlo bien, dormido y tranquilo, sereno, tratando de asegurarse que estaba en perfecto estado… ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello?

Suspiró, suspiró al ver que aquél hombre comenzaba a despertarse.

Y salió, salió de aquella habitación a la que se adentraba constantemente todas las tardes, mirando, verificando el estado de salud de aquél ex -mortífago y ex -profesor… ¿Cómo pudo dejar aquél sentimiento de rabia que sentía por los mortífagos no hacía un año? ¿Cómo de pronto aquél sentimiento de rabia y odio simplemente se había convertido en compasión?

- Quizás porque los buenos se volvieron malos…-acotó.

Respiró, mientras se desaparecía por un pasillo cercano, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que alguien la observaba entre las penumbras.

* * *

><p>Y Arnold Yaxley observaba como el cabello pelirrojo desaparecía en una esquina. Sí, de nuevo aquella pelirroja merodeaba en la habitación de Amycus… ¿Qué hacía él allí? Simple el mismo Carrow le había pedido el favor.<p>

Si, quería que vigilara quién entraba en su habitación, mientras él dormía plácidamente.

Entró, abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación de Amycus Carrow, éste se encontraba ya despierto y algo exaltado por su entrada.

- ¿Era ella de nuevo?-le cuestionó el ex -mortífago.

Yaxley simplemente asintió, aunque aún no entendía el empecinamiento del Carrow en que vigilara los movimientos de la pelirroja, si, sabía perfectamente quién se adentraba a su habitación… ¿No era mejor enfrentarla y se acababa el problema?

- Creo que se preocupa por ti más de la cuenta Carrow, quizás hasta le gustes…-dijo de manera pensativa y es que durante aquellos días allí, en aquél lugar lo había estado pensando.

Porque no era normal que alguien estuviese visitando la habitación de alguna persona sólo porque se le antojaba, no había algo más en aquella actitud de la pelirroja, y hasta el momento sólo encontraba aquella explicación: A Ginny Weasley le gustaba Amycus Carrow.

- Eso no es posible, ella ama a Potter, recuérdalo Yaxley.-acotó el Carrow pensativo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella pelirroja estaba tanto al pendiente de él? Ni siquiera su propia hermana estaba tan preocupada por él.

Porque todo el día estaba con el idiota de Greyback, aquél maldito hombre lobo parecía enredarla, hipnotizarla y ella sólo se dejaba, más bien parecía que le encantaba ser sometida de aquella manera… ¡Joder! Jamás imaginó ver a su hermana con un tipo como Greyback.

- Lo qué tu digas Carrow, de igual forma te digo que te tengo envidia…-Amycus le observó sin comprender y Arnold sonrió notablemente.-, sí, porque al menos tienes a alguien al pendiente de ti en cambio yo, sólo soy un mortífago más por aquí… ¿Sabes? Creo que me buscaré un Hobby… ¿Y si comienzo a acechar a la pelirroja?-cuestionó más para sí mismo que para el Carrow.- Sí, de las tres es la más apetecible, al menos para mí y quién sabe quizás la haga olvidar a Potter y deje de molestarte…

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla…-sí, lo dijo sin pensar, espontaneo eso había sido, aquellas palabras salieron de su boca espontáneamente.

Yaxley se volteó de inmediato a ver a Amycus… ¿Qué coño era aquello? ¿Acaso le interesaba la pelirroja? Y lo vio, vio en sus ojos, sí, le interesaba la ex -mujer de Potter; pero lamentablemente a él también, así que tendría que pelear, aunque aquello no le gustaba… ¿Pelear de nuevo? No, no quería más peleas, no quería más golpes, suficientes con las que había tenido.

Suspiró sonoramente, lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba grandemente por el Carrow; pero aquella pelirroja le gustaba y sí, la tendría para él.

- ¿Acaso te interesa?-cuestionó de frente.- Si te interesa lo lamento Amycus; pero me gusta esa pelirroja y sí, le quitaré de la cabeza a Potter cómo que me llamo Arnold Yaxley.-acotó.- ¿Sabes? No me importa la competencia, de igual forma esa pelirroja estará en mi cama y yo gimiendo sobre ella…-agregó mientras salía de la habitación del Carrow.

Enfureció… ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello a Yaxley? ¿Qué demonios era aquella rabia que comenzaba a sentir sin razón alguna? ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso comenzaba a gustarle la mujer de Potter? ¡Joder! Aquello no podía ser cierto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios de las tres tenía que gustarle aquella pelirroja?

Y sí… ¿Para qué negarlo? El agradecimiento que sentía, se había convertido en gusto, en gusto por tenerla cerca de si, por no alejarse de ella… ¡Joder! Le gustaba, aquella bendita pelirroja le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Sí, ya se había recuperado, aunque aún sentía que cierta parte de su cuerpo se resentía por forzarla; pero no, no podía estar postrado en una cama gimiendo de dolor durante toda la vida y después de todo quería probar aquella mezcla que le había fascinado.<p>

- Domar, hay que domar a la bendita leona.-acotó mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca de aquella casa.

Sí, porque allí estaría ella muy seguramente… ¿En qué otro lugar? Quizás Regulus ya había comenzado su trabajo de guardaespaldas; pero no, no le importaba, después de todo aquél desgraciado le debía una; pero aún no estaba en condiciones para devolvérsela.

- ¿Estás segura de qué este libro me servirá?

No, definitivamente no se esperaba conseguir aquella imagen… ¿Qué demonios hacía Rabastan Lestrange tan cerca de la castaña y a punto de rozar su brazo con una de sus manos?

Y carraspeó, lo hizo para sacarla a ella de aquella ensoñación en la que se había introducido al tener tan cerca al Lestrange de sí.

Sí, porque era extraño aquello que había sentido, era como si un liquido frio recorriera su espina dorsal y la estremeciera por completo… ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Ahora que le ocurría? ¿Comenzaban a gustarle los mortífagos o qué? Se apartó, se apartó del Lestrange justo en el momento en que sintió un carraspeo.

¿Y Regulus? ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?! ¡Se suponía que era el guardaespaldas de Granger! Pero no, ahora Granger estaba allí, en la biblioteca sola con Rabastan y si no fuera porque él había llegado muy seguramente aquél maldito Lestrange hubiese logrado sus oscuros propósitos… ¡Porque sabía que los tenía!

- ¿Interrumpo?-cuestionó con total seriedad.

Hermione se extraño, sí, porque era la primera vez que observaba tan serio al carroñero … ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Y sí, meditó la situación por unos cuantos segundos.

Se miraban, ambos hombres se miraban, cómo si se retaran con los ojos, con los pensamientos… ¡Joder! ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué se miraban de aquella forma? Lo comprendió… ¡Joder! ¡Claro que lo hizo! Por ella… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Se estaban retando por ella? ¿Qué coño era todo eso?

Bufó y suspiró, molesta, eso estaba… ¿Qué demonios hacían dos malditos ex -mortífago y ex- carroñero, respectivamente, retándose por ella? ¿Qué pretendían hacerle?

- No, no interrumpes Scabior, la señorita Granger me mostraba un libro realmente interesante…-y se volteó hacía la castaña guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Cierto Hermione?

No, no tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer… ¿Qué carajo era todo aquello?

- Eh… si, es la verdad.-sí, debía salir de allí, definitivamente debía hacerlo.- Y lo siento señores; pero debo irme.

Salió, salió de aquella biblioteca, sintiéndose por primera vez incomoda en aquél lugar… ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? ¿Qué hacían dos hombres mirándose así, retándose por ella? ¿Qué diablos…?

* * *

><p>- Así qué… ¿La llamas Hermione?- sí, furioso, eso estaba, porque aquella castaña le pertenecía, primero, la había visto primero.<p>

Reto, furia, eso era lo que se observaba en los ojos de ambos.

- Sí, ella me permitió la confianza, yo le digo Hermione y ella a mi Rabastan…-sonrió, de la manera más arrogante que podía haberlo hecho.

Apretó, apretó sus manos en puños y suspiró… ¿Quería quitársela? Pues le costaría, le costaría quitarle aquella castaña, porque le pertenecía y él mismo se encargaría de ello.

- No me la quitarás Lestrange, es mía grabatelo.-acotó mientras salía de la biblioteca, furioso, enojado, frustrado.

Porque sí, la había besado; pero ella lo había cacheteado y golpeado en sus zonas más sensibles.

- No por mucho tiempo Scabior.-susurró el Lestrange con suficiencia.


	19. Noche Lobuna

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

**Aurora**: Perdoname por no responder tus reviews (el tiempo está en mi ontra), pero muchisimas gracias por ellos. Saludos mágicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche lobuna<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquella sería la noche, sí, ya todo estaba listo, Fenrir Greyback estaba fuertemente sujetado por varias cadenas, debían asegurarse de que nada saliese mal o de lo contrario lo lamentarían todos.<p>

Suspiró, respiró, pronto, pronto comenzaría su sufrimiento, a pesar de que le encantaba ser un licántropo y sí, debía admitirlo le encantaba la sangre humana, pero esa noche no probaría ni una sola gota y sí, lo sabía sería difícil, sobre todo al ser conocedor de cuanta sangre humana se encontraba depositada en los diferentes cuerpos tanto de los mortífagos, la salvadoras y por último el carroñero Scabior.

Pero no, no debía herirlos, debía tratar de controlarse o muy seguramente la lastimaría, a ella, a su maldita obsesión: Alecto Carrow.

Sintió que su sangre comenzaba a agolparse… ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía, nunca había descubierto el por qué aquello sucedía; pero era como un indicativo, su conversión estaba cercana, demasiado, quizás.

Y ella le miraba, con curiosidad, con interés y muy en el fondo con un poco de miedo, y no, no pudo soportar su mirada, de todas las malditas personas ella debía ser la única que no le tuviese miedo y mucho menos quien lo viera en una situación como la que quedaba al convertirse, así que lo decidió, no, ella no lo vería de aquella manera.

-¡Vete!-le gritó directamente.

Le miró, le observó con una clara confusión en su rostro y no comprendiendo la situación con claridad.

-¿Qué dices, Fenrir?-cuestionó sin poder controlarse.

El respiró, la sangre comenzaba a aglomerarse aún más rápido.

-¡Demonios! Quiero que te vayas de aquí, en este miserable instante Alecto…-dijo con toda la autoridad y seriedad que sólo él era capaz de transmitir en su voz.

-Pero….

-¡Lárgate!-le gritó.

Sabía que quizás luego debería disculparse… un minuto… ¿Él disculpándose? ¡Ja! Sí, definitivamente la conversión debía estar haciendo efecto, porque ya estaba desquiciándose por completo.

Y Alecto salió, salió de aquél lugar quizás tan rápido como había entrado, quería verlo, apoyarlo; pero no, definitivamente no contaba con que él la corriera de aquella maldita forma, aunque lo entendía, sí, a pesar de aquél corto tiempo había aprendido a conocer al licántropo, no era soberbia, entendía que él no deseaba que ella lo viera en aquellas condiciones y por eso la había echado.

Pero de igual forma se cobraría aquello, aún no tenía pensado cómo; pero lo haría, claro siempre cuando pudiese salir viva de esa noche de luna llena.

Bufó, Fenrir Greyback era terriblemente terco, sí, pero ya se lo cobraría ella misma.

Tenían que ayudarlo, ayudar a aquél mortífago, aún más por lo que sufriría esa noche, se lo habían sugerido, tomar la poción matalobos; pero no Greyback simplemente se había negado, pese a que habían hablado con él, el hombre lobo simplemente negó y se fue de aquél lugar.

Porque se negaba, se negaba a probar una milésima gota de aquella poción, porque sí, él no podía negarlo, había cambiado quizás un poco, por todo aquello de la tortura y abstinencia, pero aún en su interior se encontraba el deseo por la sangre y carne humana.

Quizás la cercanía de Alecto calmaba un poco sus deseos de matar; pero aún así, era justo en aquellos momentos, cuando la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor que él podía acabar todo a su paso, sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiese detenerlo.

Por eso las cadenas, por eso las varitas y por eso el estado de alerta, tanto de ellas como de los demás mortífagos y mortifagas, claro también del carroñero.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo, sólo unas cuantas horas y aquél proceso iniciaría… ¿Sería doloroso? Quizás aunque no lo sabían a la perfección.

La primera vez que había visto a alguien convertirse en hombre lobo fue aquella vez en su tercer año, cuando Remus Lupin se convirtió en su peor maldición frente a Harry, Ronald, Sirius y ella.

Miedo, era primordialmente lo que había sentido, miedo por lo que pudiese sucederle a ellos tres, a Harry, a Ronald o ella misma.

Pero ahora era diferente, no, no tenía miedo esta vez, simplemente estaba alerta, alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciese Greyback, quizás tantas guerras, tantas muertes y demás habían logrado que su miedo se esfumara, que ese sentimiento ya no estuviese allí, o quizás era la reciente convivencia con mortífagos, lo cual le impedía sentir miedo de algo tan carente como aquello.

Porque haciendo cuentas y sacando conclusiones, esa situación era por demás fácil, con respecto a todo lo demás que habían convivido.

Sería mucho más fácil que enfrentarse al ministerio para poder salvar la integridad y devolver sus pertenencias como era debido a los mortífagos.

Sí, definitivamente aquello era más fácil que todo aquello.

Se sentó, sí, porque aún faltaba un largo tiempo; pero de igual forma no podrían dejar solo a Greyback por esa noche y quizás por las demás en que la luna llena se posará en el cielo.

Una nueva responsabilidad, cuidar la vida de los mortífagos, del carroñero, de tus amigas y la tuya propia… ¿Por qué siempre tenía tantos problemas? ¿Por qué nunca su vida podía ser normal? Sí, quizás fuese el destino, la vida, o sabrá Merlín quién carajo.

Pero algo natural, así había sido en Hogwarts y así era ahora en su vida de adulta… ¿Acaso los problemas la perseguirían por toda la eternidad? ¡Joder! Si no fuera por aquél sentimiento de querer hacer justicia, de querer equilibrar las cosas, porque los mortífagos y el carroñero tenían los mismos derechos que los demás magos.

Incluso aquél hombre lobo frente a si, tenía los mismos derechos, quizás en el pasado había sido un asesino, y tal vez aún quisiera serlo; pero justicia era justicia, y ella necesitaba hacerla para sentirse bien, para sentir llena por completo, porque si lo había logrado con los elfos domésticos ¿Por qué no lo lograría con los mortífagos y el carroñero? Debía intentarlo y jamás dejar la lucha por su objetivo.

Quizás lo mejor de aquella situación es que tenía apoyo, sí, un apoyo y más que eso, porque sus dos grandes amigas, Ginny y Luna, eran mucho más que su apoyo, además eran las causantes de que ella estuviese allí.

Y no, pese a todo no se arrepentía de nada, y se tuviese que vivirlo de nuevo, no cambiaría nada, o quizás el hecho de que Scabior y Regulus dejaran de perseguirla a todo lugar. Sí, definitivamente eso sería lo único que cambiaria.

Suspiró, suspiró mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varita.

Comenzó, la tortura había comenzado, la luna llena empezaba a brillar en todo su esplendor, avisando, llamando a sus hijos, clamando por ellos.

Y Greyback comenzó a gemir, sí, sentía como lentamente o quizás rápidamente su cuerpo iba cambiando, transformándose en el monstruo que salía todas las noches de luna llena, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Porque durante los tres años que estuvo de esclavo había estado en una habitación oscura, llena de grilletes, cadenas y alguno que otro elemento de tortura, porque sí, su dueño le encantaba recordarle que era superior a él.

Rugieron, chocaron, las cadenas comenzaron a sonar de manera bulliciosa, la bestia comenzaba a salir a flote, y quería liberarse, liberarse de aquellas benditas cadenas que lo privaban de probar el exquisito manjar que le obsequiaban los seres humanos, sobre todo los muggles.

Y cambió.

Ya no era boca, sino hocico, ya no era un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, era una masa de pelo, pelo en cualquier recóndito lugar, un lobo ligado con un humano, con un hombre; un hombre lobo en realidad, terrible, sanguinario y horrible en todos los aspectos.

Ya no era Fenrir Greyback, era un lobo, un hombre lobo hambriento, sediento, sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre era lo que exigia.

Y rugían las cadenas rugían con escándalo, anunciado que un hijo de la luna había atendido al llamado de su madre, y quería ir hacía ella, destruir todo a su paso; pero no podía, aquellas malditas cadenas que lo sujetaban no le dejaban ir con su madre.

No le permitían matar, mucho menos destruir, y era eso lo que quería, aniquilar todo a su paso; pero aquellas malditas cadenas se lo impedían.

Matar a aquellas tres mujeres frente a sí, eran realmente apetitosas… ¿Qué sabor tendría su sangre? ¿Su carne? ¡Joder! Malditas, malditas cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto, quería, quería matar, darle a su madre la sangre que exigía, hacerla feliz y ser feliz él también.

Destruir, matar… ¿Por qué le impedían hacer aquello? Siempre lo había hecho; pero era justo en aquellos últimos tiempos que le habían negado la libertad… ¿Por qué?

Rugió, ésta vez lo hizo él, reclamando su libertad, reclamando su derecho… ¡Deseaba, quería y debía estar libre!

Él sólo quería matar, destruir y aniquilar… ¿Qué había de malo en aquello?

Rugió, cerca de ellas, casi rozándolas; pero aún así ninguna comenzó a temblar, ninguna sintió miedo, o quizás no lo demostraban al menos.

-Suéltenme ahora…-exigió; pero lo único audible para ellas sería un rugido.

Porque no, no entendían nada de lo que saliese de su hocico.

¡Joder! Quería ser libre, y continuó gruñendo y aullando, aullando para pedir perdón a su madre, para que le perdonase el no asistir a su llamado, explicándole el por qué no podía asistir.

Lo escucharon, los fuertes y sonoros gruñidos de Greyback, lo sabían, sabían que era él, no podía ser nadie más.

Preocupación, sí, quizás un poco, quizás demasiada. Por la vida de todos, de ellos y de sus salvadoras… ¿Serían capaces de contener durante toda la noche al hombre lobo? Greyback era fuerte, quizás el hombre más fuerte que hubiesen conocido.

Precisamente por eso Lord Voldemort lo había aceptado en sus filas, por su fuerza y por su sanguinaria vida, sí, se sabía que más de una persona había muerto en las manos de Fenrir Greyback y justo en aquél momento ellos corrían peligro.

Porque podían tener el mismo destino que los muggles fallecidos, y desfigurados, que habían caído en las garras del hombre lobo.

Lo escuchó, escuchó el fuerte y sonoro gruñido del hombre lobo, no pudo evitarlo temió, temió por la vida de la rubia, y por la suya misma; pero quizás principalmente temía por la joven Ravenclaw.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que exponerse junto con Granger y Weasley? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan valiente? ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacía él preocupándose por alguien más además de él? Era extraño, sí, realmente lo era.

Sólo una persona había sido importante en su vida; pero lamentablemente no fue correspondido, no al menos como él hubiese querido, porque simplemente Lily Evans no era para él, sino para el desgraciado y arrogante James Potter.

Aquél miserable que le había robado al amor de su vida, y aún no comprendía cómo, se suponía que ambos se odiaban, que Lily no lo soportaba, precisamente por su arrogancia y falta de conducta.

Pero de un momento a otro, estaba enamorada de aquél idiota, tanto que había tenido un hijo con él, por el cual había dado su vida y… eso era otra historia, no, no hacía falta revolver el pasado.

Su pasado debía ser eso precisamente: pasado. Nada más, por el momento debía importarle sólo una cosa, descubrir… ¿Qué maldita sea le ocurría con Luna Lovegood? ¿Por qué maldita razón estaba al pendiente de ella las veinticuatros horas al día?

Y… ¿Por qué carajo le preocupaba tanto que expusiera su vida junto a Granger y a Weasley?

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquél ser rugiendo, era como si quisiera decirles algo, como si estuviese reclamando.

-Creo que trata de decirnos algo.-comentó, sí, exactamente como si se tratara de algo sin importancia, de algo normal.

Porque para ella todo lo que sucedía en el mundo "normal" era sin importancia, bueno sí la tenía; pero no tanto cómo lo que ocurría en su propio mundo, quizás era por eso que se esmeraba en ayudar a aquellos prácticamente desconocidos, a los mortífagos.

Porque mientras más ayudaba a esos hombres, su mundo lentamente iba arreglándose lentamente.

Terminar, sólo debía terminar con lo que había comenzado, esa pequeña revolución tenía que llegar hasta sus últimas consecuencias, conseguir el equilibrio de ese mundo en el que ahora estaba, para así, volver a su mundo de ensoñación, y que nada más lo afectará.

Pero por el momento debía cuidar de aquél hombre lobo, era curioso, visto de aquella manera podía mantenerse como una mascota, sólo había que alimentarlo correctamente, un poco de carne fresca y sería feliz.

Quizás era por eso que rugía, debía tener hambre; pero no, no podía ir a buscarle comida, no podía dejar solas a Hermione y a Ginny.

Así que lo mejor era quedarse allí, viendo como aquél hombre lobo trataba de decirle algo, que muy seguramente nunca entendería.

Porque ella aún no hablaba lenguaje lobuno, y al parecer eso no lo enseñaba ni los nargles, mucho menos los torposolos… ¿Quizás las hadas mágicas? Debía preguntarles; pero en otro momento.

Ahora debía estar allí, manteniendo su varita en alto.

Y esperando que la mañana llegase, para así tener de vuelta a Fenrir Greyback y por fin dormir con tranquilidad.

Rugidos, era sólo lo que se escuchaba en aquél lugar, además de las respiraciones agitadas del lobo, mejor dicho del hombre lobo.

-Sí, claramente quiere decirnos algo… ¿Algunas de ustedes habla lengua lobuna?-cuestionó con un real interés.

Sí, sabía que la observarían como si estuviese desquiciada… ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo la consideraba una loca?

Suspiró, los rostros de Hermione y Ginny hablaban por ellas, no, ninguna de las tres hablaban aquél extraño idioma.

Se alzó de hombros, ni modos el lobo debía seguir sufriendo si tenía hambre.


	20. Hobbie

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hobbie<strong>

* * *

><p>Horas, horas en aquél gran dilema, él moviéndose, rugiendo mientras las cadenas lo hacían de igual forma, no, no había forma de escapar, estaba atrapado, de nuevo, como desde hacía ya un tiempo… ¿Algún día volvería a ser el mismo? ¿Algún día volvería a matar? Necesitaba sangre, carne humana; pero no, aquellas malditas cadenas se lo negaban, se lo impedían, y más aún aquellas chicas que se encontraban frente a sí… ¿Cuándo podría asesinarlas? ¡Malditas cadenas!<p>

La luz de la luna comenzaba a extinguirse, era lógico, varias horas eran las que tenían en aquél lugar, quizás más de las necesarias, sus ojos oscurecidos se dirigieron hasta su madre, y rugió, rugió al percatarse que su tiempo se acababa, que aquella noche llegaba a su fin y él… ¡Maldita sea! No había podido asistir al llamado de su madre… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? Él sólo necesitaba sangre, carne y sería feliz; pero no, todo eso se lo negaban.

Rugió, ésta vez las cadenas lo hicieron con él, aquella noche habían vencido aquellas chicas; pero quizás la próxima no tendrían tanta suerte, sólo tenía que analizar los errores, y así podría ser libre, destruir, aniquilar todo a su maldito paso.

* * *

><p>Amaneció, la luz del sol se adentró por el techo descubierto de aquella cabaña, iluminando los cuatro cuerpos humanos que se encontraban allí, en dicho lugar.<p>

Tres mujeres y un hombre, un hombre condenado y encadenado, condenado a un destino de tortura, de sufrimiento, un destino del cual nunca podría escapar.

Despertó, despertó cuando un rayo dio de lleno en su rostro, proporcionándole un calor soportable y molesto, se movió, primero sus piernas y luego sus brazos, dándose cuenta- mejor dicho recordando- de que estaba encadenado, cierto, recordaba el por qué estaba allí, el por qué estaba encadenado y además el por qué aquellas tres chicas le miraban con fijeza y con una que otra ojera adornando sus rostros.

-Listo. Ha acabado…-su voz sonó algo lejana, sí, exactamente eran secuelas de la transformación.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y le apuntaron con su varita al hombre lobo.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurármelo, Greyback?-cuestionó la castaña mirando con desconfianza al hombre.

El suspiró, sí, se imaginaba aquél tipo de reacciones, por ello le había exigido a Alecto que se largara, jamás dejaría que lo viera en semejante situación, no ella nunca podría verlo de aquella manera.

-Tendrás que confiar, Granger…-respondió con simpleza.

No suplicaría, ése no era su estilo, además tiempo atrás era él quien era superior, no aquella castaña, bufó, que buenos tiempos eran aquellos, sin embargo, no se arrepentía en ningún momento de su relación con Alecto, quizás de entre todo lo malo eso sería lo único que no cambiaría.

-Bien-concedió la castaña y con un movimiento de su varita liberó a Fenrir de las cadenas.- No me queda otra manera que confiar en ti, Greyback…-acotó mientras salía de la cabaña.

Tras de ella iban Ginny y Luna, quién se devolvió unos instantes encarando al mortífago.

-Señor…-Fenrir le miró fijamente.- ¿Algún día sería capaz de enseñarme a hablar lengua lobuna?

Greyback la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué dices?-cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

Luna sonrió feliz, sí, aquél hombre sería perfecto para enseñarle aquella lengua tan extraña.

-Sí, ya sabe lenguaje de hombre lobo; pero hablaremos de eso luego… ahora he de ir a alimentar a mis plantas… ¡Adiós!—acotó mientras salía

El hombre sólo la vio marcharse dando pequeños saltos, sí, definitivamente aquella chica estaba desquiciada, se lo habían mencionado; pero en realidad no lo había creído, no hasta aquél momento, sí, verdaderamente Luna Lovegood estaba lunática.

Salió, salió de aquella cabaña con un simple objetivo: encontrar a Alecto, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, mejor dicho de qué disfrutar.

Sonrió, sonrió maliciosamente pensando en lo que le haría a la Carrow.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, preciosa…-sí, la mañana había sido maravillosa, hasta aquél maldito instante… ¿Qué coño? ¿Acaso no podía dejarla un maldito minuto en paz?<p>

Volteó, lentamente aunque en realidad no era necesario hacerlo, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba: Scabior… ¿Dónde carajo estaba Regulus o… Rabastan? ¿No había ningún mortífago que le quitase a aquél carroñero de encima? ¡Joder! Esa maldita suerte suya.

-Aléjate de mi…-acotó la castaña mientras trataba de continuar su camino.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo, mejor dicho alguien lo hizo, sin percatarse la castaña tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared y frente a ella el carroñero la miraba con fijeza, cómo si quisiese descifrarla.

Respiraba agitadamente, no ella, él.

-¿Qué coño me has hecho Granger?-cuestionó mientras se acercaba aún más a la chica.

La besó. Con posesión, con pasión, con deseo, con necesidad, cómo si el dejar de probar aquél sabor de los labios de la castaña, fuese letal para él, probó sus labios, los succionó, saboreando el sabor de la castaña, volviéndose adicto a aquél maldito sabor.

-Suéltala…-una voz a sus espaldas, le hizo detener su acción.

La soltó, soltó a la castaña quién respiraba de manera agitada y tenía sus manos en puños, matarlo eso era lo que quería, matar a aquél maldito atrevido… ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo coño se atrevía a tocarla de aquella manera tan… intima? ¡Joder! Era un degenerado… ¿Acaso tendría que ir acompañada a todo lugar para que dejara de molestarla?

Sin embargo cuando Scabior dejó de acorralarla pudo ver a su "salvador", no, definitivamente aquello no podía ser cierto, de entre todos los malditos mortífagos que habían en aquella casa… ¿Tenía que ser él? ¿Acaso Merlín estaba en su contra? Sí, muy seguramente era eso.

Rodolphus Lestrange… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿No podía haber sido Regulus, incluso Rabastan o tal vez Snape? Pero no, tenía que ser el esposo de Bellatrix, aquella muerta desquiciada que le había grabado la palabra sangre sucia en su brazo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser su destino tan cruel y patético?

-¿Qué quieres Lestrange?

Rodolphus miró fijamente al carroñero, y alzó su varita, era cierto, tiempo atrás hubiese dejado al hombre divertirse con la chica, sin embargo no en aquél tiempo, mucho menos siendo ella lo que era: su salvadora. No, definitivamente lograría que respetase a la castaña.

Y Scabior no lo vio venir, sintió aquella maldición en su cuerpo, las miles de cuchillas adentrándose y saliendo de su cuerpo… ¡Joder! Aquél maldito dolor era insoportable, desgarraba y penetraba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Soltó un gritó, no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado doloroso.

Fue justo en aquél instante cuando Hermione reaccionó… ¿Qué carajo? ¡No! Aquellos mortífagos no podían volver a sus andanzas y se colocó frente al Lestrange, encarándolo, exigiéndole que culminase con aquél hechizo.

Rodolphus suspiró, cierto debía controlarse.

-Sólo quería enseñarle, lo siento señorita Granger; pero esas son mis técnicas y créame jamás las cambiaré…- habló dirigiéndose a la castaña, y luego posó su vista en el carroñero.-, en cuanto a ti Scabior te lo advierto una mano más sobre ella sin su permiso y en serio lo lamentarás, puedo asegurarte que te encontraré sin testigo ni salvador alguno…-acotó mientras se marchaba de aquél pasillo.

La castaña suspiró, sí verdaderamente sería difícil quitarle aquellas enseñanzas a los mortífagos; pero por lo menos debían lograr que la controlasen.

Su vista se posó en el carroñero, había algo de culpabilidad en su rostro, quizás si no fuese por ella, Lestrange no le hubiese torturado de aquella dolorosa manera, porque sí, sabía perfectamente lo intenso que podía ser un crucio, mucho más si procedía de un mortífago tan poderoso como Rodolphus.

-¿Te sientes bien?- cuestionó, mientras se agachaba para poder estar a la altura del carroñero, ya que éste se hallaba en el suelo.

El sonrió socarronamente.

-No del todo; pero creo que sobreviviré…-acotó con algo de dramatismo y riendo ante sus palabras.-, tranquilízate Granger, aún hay mucho Scabior para rato, ve el lado bueno, ahora puedes marcharte sin temer que te bese…-agregó mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Ella sonrió ante aquél comentario no pudo evitarlo, sí, definitivamente aquél carroñero era perseverante, demasiado para su gusto… ¿Por qué se empeñaba en querer besarla?

Suspiró.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó mientras observaba como el carroñero caminaba con algo de dificultad.

El volteó y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tan mal me veo, Granger?-interrogó, mientras observaba como la chica bajaba la cabeza, seguramente algo ruborizada.- Bah, he dicho que te tranquilices, puedes ir a resolver tus asuntos, estaré bien, sólo ha sido un crucio…-comentó como si se tratase de algo normal.-, después de todo lo merecía y he recibido cosas peores-culminó diciendo, mientras se alejaba por completo de aquél pasillo.

Hermione se quedó allí, pensativa.

Luego de unos segundos bufó… ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacía ella preocupándose por aquél atrevido? Bien que se merecía aquél castigo, aunque no estaba segura de eso… ¿Debería asegurarse que se encontrara bien? ¡Joder y más joder! No, seguiría en lo suyo, después de todo era lo que él le había pedido.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en aquella habitación destinada tanto para ella cómo para Lucius.<p>

Extraña, así era aquella situación, sin embargo era buena, buena porque al fin la habían liberado de aquél maldito tormento, aquél que había tenido que sufrir durante esos tres años.

Suspiró, sí, realmente era bueno, realmente bueno porque además de eso estaba de nuevo con su familia, con su hijo y con su esposo, Lucius, aquél hombre que lo era todo para ella, sin el cual muy seguramente no podría vivir y sí lo hizo durante tres años fue con la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

Era increíble lo que las torturas, el destierro y la esclavitud habían cambiado al rubio, quizás aún tuviese su postura altiva, su actitud muchas veces arrogante y su incorregible orgullo; pero pese a eso nunca se había comportado tan cariñoso, expresivo y sumamente intenso cómo en aquellos días.

Porque sí, durante los pocos días que llevaban en aquél lugar, Lucius Malfoy le había demostrado todo lo amoroso que podía ser, no exactamente con palabras; pero si con hechos, hechos que valían muchos más que simples y banales palabras.

Porque nunca había acariciado su cuerpo de la manera en que lo hacía en ese momento, delineando sus cicatrices, tratando de que terminasen de sanar con sus besos, logrando que por varios minutos, quizás horas, el dolor de todos los latigazos disminuyeran y sólo pudiese sentir placer.

-Eres hermosa Narcissa…-susurró el blondo en el oído de la rubia, mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello desnudo de la mujer.

Ella gimió, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Te amo, Lucius.-acotó con firmeza.

Y él la besó, con aquella nueva intensidad que había desarrollado, con aquella pasión que desbordaba últimamente y con aquél cariño que por mucho tiempo había mantenido guardado.

* * *

><p>Allí estaba ella con su cabellera negra reluciendo cómo siempre, pese a que había sido esclava, seguía conservando su hermosura intacta… ¿Había algo tan perfecto como ella? No, él lo dudaba.<p>

Se acercó a ella, con muchas intenciones, sin embargo con pocos temas de conversación, mejor dicho con ninguno, ya que… ¿Qué podrías hablar tú con ella? No sabías, quizás de muchas cosas, sin embargo necesitabas charlar, hacer contacto con alguna persona de aquél lugar, y de todos la preferías a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado Pansy?- sí, es perfecto tu voz no ha titubeado en ningún instante, sin embargo… ¿Por qué habría de titubear? Eres Blaise Zabini, en cuestión de chicas tú eras el mejor, o por lo menos eso pensabas en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo con ella era diferente, con ella las palabras te faltaban e incluso muchas veces el aliento, lo descubriste la últimas vez que la viste, exactamente antes de la batalla, en la mansión Parkinson y luego nada más supiste de ella.

- Nada interesante Blaise, sólo que… creo que todos han encontrado un Hobbie o en algunos casos pareja, se divierten y en cambio yo…ash estoy cansada de aburrirme.

Sonríe ante sus palabras… ¿Por qué? Porque es exactamente lo que tu sientes, lo que tú piensas, sí, definitivamente era posible muy posible que Pansy Parkinson y tú tuviesen temas para charlar.

- Qué curioso, iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo…-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Te parece si buscamos un hobbie, juntos?-cuestionó, mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Ella sonrió con algo de malicia en sus ojos, él no sabe si ha entendido bien sus palabras, sólo espera que no las malinterprete.

La pelinegra se levanta y le tiende la mano al moreno, sí, realmente sería divertido buscar un hobbie en compañía de Zabini.


	21. Luz

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Luz<strong>

* * *

><p>Su blanquecina mano acariciaba con devoción aquellos rubios cabellos pertenecientes a la chica, qué se encontraba recostada en su regazo, dormitando, pensando, analizando la situación que vivían, cuestionándose en silencio hasta cuándo estarían allí.<p>

Astoria soltó un suspiro, mientras su mirada se conectaba con la de su esposo.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure esto?-cuestionó con un leve interés y quizás miedo.

Miedo, miedo de que cuando aquello acabara terminaran donde habían comenzado, miedo de volver a su vida de esclava, miedo a alejarse de Draco, miedo de separarse de aquél rubio justo ahora cuando estaban tan unidos… ¡Joder! ¿Podía ser su vida más asquerosa?

El rubio tomó un mechón de la chica y lo llevó hacía su nariz, disfrutando de aquél adictivo olor, aquél del cuál durante mucho tiempo se vio privado, aspirando aquella maravillosa fragancia.

Luego suspiró, suspiró porque sabía que aquello no duraría mucho tiempo, que todas aquellas cosas fantásticas que vivía con su esposa en aquél momento quizás no tuvieran una larga duración, porque eran fugitivos, eran escoria y muy seguramente pronto les encontrarían, pese a los hechizos protectores, pese a todo, algún día, quizás lejano, quizás pronto el ministerio de magia iría a aquél lugar o a cualquier otro y les encontrarían.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Astoria, y sin aún responderle acercó su rostro al de ella, dándose cuenta que respiraba su mismo aire, que sus alientos se mezclaban, y… ¡Joder! Dándose cuenta del por qué se había sentido tan vacio durante sus años de esclavo.

Enamorado, se había enamorado de aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a sí, no estaba seguro de en qué momento; pero lo sentía, podía hacerlo, maldición y sí, le gustaba aquél extraño sentimiento.

La besó, la besó, porque lo necesitaba, porque lo quería, porque la amaba y… ¡Joder! La besó porque le pertenecía, Astoria Greengrass le pertenecía, su amor, su cuerpo, sus besos, toda ella le pertenecía.

Sí, aquella era su personalidad posesiva, porque no, se negaba a que alguien más que él tocase a la rubia, y por eso tenía una deuda que cobrar, algo que cobrar a aquél desgraciado que la había desvirtuado; pero no, nunca se lo diría a ella, sabía que buscaría la forma de detenerlo; pero no, se negaba a dejar aquella deuda de esa forma, esa malnacido pagaría todo el daño causado a su esposa.

-Espero que el suficiente…-acotó cuando el beso culminó.

Ella soltó un suspiro, sí, esperaba de igual forma que aquello durara el tiempo suficiente.

-Te amo, Draco.-confesó la rubia.

Y el blondo no respondió, no era fácil para él declarar aquellas palabras; pero estaba seguro de que quizás algún día podría hacerlo.

La besó, porque para él un gesto valía mucho más que una palabra, la besóo para sentirla nuevamente suya y sí, fue eso lo que sintió al besarla, que Astoria Greengrass le pertenecía y sí, él también a ella.

* * *

><p>-¿En verdad hiciste eso, Rodolphus?-cuestionó Rabastan a su hermano.<p>

El ex mortífago sólo asintió en señal de afirmación.

-Hermanito, hermanito… ¿Sabes algo? A partir de hoy eres mi héroe, sí, lo eres…-acotó divertido el Lestrange.

Rodolphus observó a su hermano cómo si éste se encontrase mal de la cabeza… ¿Habría enloquecido en tan poco tiempo? Bueno era posible, quizás la situación, el estrés, tantos factores habían podido enloquecer a su hermano.

Y sí, sonrió notablemente ante sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su hermano lo hizo pensar… ¿Qué? ¿Qué interés podría tener su hermano en Scabior? O… ¡Lo tenía! No era en Scabior sino en Granger… ¿Qué rayos pretendía Rabastan con Granger?

-Ya lo entiendo…-murmuró en voz alta.- Querido hermano… ¿Qué pretendes con Granger?-cuestionó

Rabastan posó su vista en Rodolphus sin dejar aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

-Diversión e información.-acotó con simpleza el Lestrange.

Sí, exactamente la respuesta que se esperaba, conocía a Rabastan, sí lo conocía tanto como se conocía a sí mismo, incluso mucho más.

Suspiró, era justo la respuesta que esperaba y la que no quería oír, sobre todo si significaba daño para la castaña, no es que tuviese algún interés en la chica simplemente le tenía agradecimiento y no, no podía permitir que saliese dañada, no al menos mientras se encontrase en aquella casa.

Sonaba raro aquél pensamiento en su memoria, él, ósea Rodolphus Lestrange… ¿Cuidando a una impura?

Bufó, era lo mínimo que le debía… ¿No? Después de todo era gracias a ella y a sus amigas que había dejado de vivir un infierno.

Su vista volvió a posarse en el rostro de su hermano.

-Lo diré sólo una vez Rabastan…-comenzó a decir, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación de su hermano.-, una, una maldita lágrima que suelte Granger por tu culpa y lamentaré en verdad tener que enterrarte ése mismo día.-acotó con simpleza cuando salió de aquél lugar.

Rabastan estaba sorprendido, sí… ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Rodolphus? ¿Acababa de amenazarlo de muerte? Y sí, su vista se quedo fija en la puerta por la cual segundos antes su hermano había salido, tratando de descifrar, tratando de comprender, comprender la maldita actitud de su hermano.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué maldición hacía? ¡Joder! ¿Qué coño era lo que le pasaba a su hermano? No lo sabía; pero tenía que convencerlo, convencerlo para que le ayudase, era por su bien, por el bien de ambos.

Sin embargo, sino lo convencía tendría que retroceder su plan… ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño era lo que pasaba a su hermano con Granger? ¿Por qué carajo se ponía a defenderla?

Y… ¿Qué pasaría si continuara su plan? De todos modos su hermano no tendría por qué enterarse y si Granger sufria, pues sólo le quedaba huir, allá Rodolphus si no le acompañaba.

Sí, eso haría.

* * *

><p>Extraño, sí claramente así se sentía, demasiado y absolutamente extraño… ¿Qué rayos era aquello que sentía? Por eso se había alejado, alejado de aquella chica antes de confundirse más.<p>

Al principio, era un hobbie, algo para no aburrirse en aquél lugar, y al igual que él, el carroñero también encontró su diversión en aquella chica, sin embargo algo raro le estaba pasando, si bien disfrutó al ver la reacción de la chica al ser besada por Scabior, luego de aquél día no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no sabía por qué maldita razón; pero el hecho de haberla visto luego del maldito beso que le proporcionó el carroñero, simplemente no era capaz de sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza.

Regulus Black estaba confundido, demasiado en realidad, confundido por qué se había descubierto a sí mismo queriendo hacer lo mismo que había hecho el carroñero… ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué carajo era lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Hermione Granger?

Suspiró, no sinceramente no sabía qué coño era aquello; pero le asustaba, era la primera vez que lo sentía y era algo extraño, demasiado extraño.

No sabía lo que era; pero si lo que sentía, era algo que lo llevaba a querer estar con la castaña las veinticuatro horas del día, cuidar de la susodicha, velar sus sueño… ¡Joder! ¿Qué carajo era todo eso? ¿Acaso le gustaba la castaña? Pues en realidad no era fea; pero no… ¡No! Él luego de que todo eso acabara se iría, lejos de todo y de todos, quizás volviera al mundo muggle, tal vez.

Bufó totalmente cansado de ese estúpido sentimiento que le hacía sentir una rabia al imaginar que Scabior volvía a besarla, a tocarla.

Joder, y más joder, al parecer Hermione Granger comenzaba a gustarle.

* * *

><p>Y Alecto gimió, gimió al sentir aquél maldito contacto tan placentero, estaba molesta, furiosa, enojada; pero aún así aquél maldito hombre siempre lograba envolverla, mejor dicho empaparla, humedecerla… ¡Joder! Odiaba desear de aquella forma tan antinatural a Fenrir Greyback, se odiaba a ella por desearlo y lo odiaba a él por ser el causante de su deseo.<p>

-Creo que antes de hacerme llegar al orgasmo deberías pedirme disculpas por lo menos…-habló siendo presa de su enojo.

Aunque perfectamente sabía que el maldito hombre-lobo jamás le pediría disculpas, aún así, tenía una pequeña esperanza y… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo maldición aquél maldito hombre lograba hacerla desfallecer en un solo instante? ¿Por qué la hacía gemir de aquella forma? ¡Maldición! Débil, se estaba volviendo débil en cada maldita caricia, sobre todo si la manos de Greyback se dirigían justo allí, a su centro, a su maldito sexo que clamaba por sus caricias… maldito traidor ¿Tenía que ser tan débil?

-Mi querida Carrow, es una lástima; pero soy de los que no piden perdón ni disculpas…-acotó con aquella ronca e incitante voz justo en su oído.

Se estremeció… ¡Joder! No pudo evitarlo, era casi imposible no hacerlo, aquél maldito susurro había sido su perdición, aquél desgraciado sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y qué exactamente la excitaba.

Era un desgraciado, un maldito, un engendro, un lujurioso y una magnificencia con sus manos.

Jadeos, suspiros, gemidos… en ese se habían convertido sus palabras, aquél maniático había logrado doblegarla, pese a que horas antes le había gritado, humillado, pese a eso ella seguía allí, siendo besaba por aquél hombre-lobo, siendo acariciada, lamida_-porque sí, la lengua de aquél hombre se encontraba en zonas realmente intimas de su cuerpo_- y sintiendo el miembro palpitante de Fenrir Greyback a punto de adentrarse en su cuerpo, y eso le encantaba, le fascinaba.

-Maldito Greyback…-jadeó la Carrow al sentir el miembro de Fenrir en su interior.

Sus jadeos se volvieron constantes, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban total y absolutamente perlados, perlados de sudor, mientras que él arremetía contra la mujer frente a sí y ella se dejaba hacer, mientras sus manos viajaban por las zonas íntimas de Greyback.

Una, dos, tres, las estocadas del hombre-lobo se aceleraron, se volvieron frenéticas, el orgasmo estaba cerca, ambos lo sabían, y fue justo en el momento en que las paredes de la Carrow estrecharon el miembro de Greyback que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

-Alecto…-susurró el tipo en cuestión cuando el extasis lo embargo por completo.

Y ella simplemente unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso lujurioso, deseoso, furioso y enojado, que la hacía desquitarse de todo lo anterior y malditamente hecho por el mortífago.

* * *

><p>Preocupado, intrigado, sospechoso… buscando respuestas.<p>

Aquél era el estado de Harry Potter, estaba preocupado, sí, su mejor amiga y novia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, la habían buscado en todos los lugares posibles, en todo maldito Londres y no, ningún paradero ni de Ginny, ni de Hermione, aunque a quién quería encontrar antes era a la pelirroja, exigirle alguna explicación que lograse hacerlo comprender su actitud.

Porque había ayudado a un mortífago a escapar, el ministerio aún no lo sabía y el dueño de Carrow tenía simples lagunas mentales, sí, exactamente aquello, le había lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante, tanto al dueño de Carrow, cómo a todos los que habían presenciado la huida de la pelirroja.

Si no lo hubiese hecho, muy seguramente Ginny Weasley sería otras de las caras buscadas para encarcelar y él no podía permitir eso, el único lugar en que no habían buscado era en la casa de Luna, sin embargo no sabía en donde vivía la susodicha, ya que las direcciones de aquella extravagante casa la conocían única y exclusivamente Ginny y Hermione.

¡Joder! Tenía una leve sospecha, más sin embargo temía porque fuese la verdad, temía que su novia y mejores amigas hubiesen armado aquella revolución, temía porque ellas fuesen las causantes de que el ministerio estuviese siendo abarrotado de personas malhumoradas, sí, temía porque ellas fueran las culpables de todo aquello, sin embargo había una gran probabilidad de que sí, de que ellas fueran las culpables.

Sobre todo por la estupidez que había hecho Ginny, y sin mencionar lo que había estado a punto de hacer Hermione-[i]sí, Ronald había hablado con él, preocupado de que la castaña hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente de su hogar, días después de su pelea por el mortífago Barty Crouch Junior[/i]-, joder… ¿Qué coño les había pasado a esas dos mujeres? ¿Acaso habían enloquecido de la noche a la mañana? De Hermione más o menos lo comprendía, su amiga siempre se había empeñado en ver lo mejor de las personas, incluso si estás eran mucho más que oscuras, pero de Ginny no, no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que hubiese podido pasar por la cabeza de la pelirroja al hacer aquél escándalo.

Suspiró cansinamente, estaba harto de aquello, demasiado harto, quería encontrar a su pelirroja y volver a su antigua relación, quizás irse de Londres y tal vez de esa manera olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Su mirada se posó en la ventana y vio, un montón de lechuzas dirigiéndose hacia aquél lugar en donde él se encontraba, de sus labios volvió a salir un suspiró cansino.

Eran más quejas de su incompetencia, lo sabía, aquellas cartas eran diarias y habían comenzado el mismo día en que los mortífagos habían desaparecido.

Se acomodó en su asiento mientras esperaba la llegada de aquellas aves, después de todo sin ninguna certeza del paradero de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, él no podía realizar trabajo de campo.

* * *

><p>Respiró agitadamente, sí, tenía la obligación de hacerlo… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible? Era una simple, sencilla y hasta inocente propuesta y simplemente habían acabado en aquello… ¿En qué puto momento?<p>

Aunque sí, lograba comprenderlo, a aquella chica no le decía la puta de Slytherin por puro hobbie, hobbie, aquella maldita palabra que lo había llevado a esa maravillosa situación, sí, en verdad que nunca se arrepentiría de su propuesta.

-Alto…-dijo justo en el momento en que ella comenzaba a tocar más allá de lo estipulado.

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia, mientras su labio inferior sufría al ser mordido por los dientes de la susodicha.

-¿No querías divertirte, Blaise?-cuestionó la morena, mientras besaba la comisura de los labios del chico y descendía su mano un poco más allá de las caderas del ex -Slytherin.

Estaba cediendo, cediendo a las malditas caricias de Pansy Parkinson; pero no, no podía ser de aquella forma, no al menos mientras ella no sintiese lo mismo que él, al hacerlo… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las Slytherins? ¿Por qué era ella de quién se había enamorado? Odiaba eso, odiaba haberse enamorado de aquella que nada conocía de sentimientos, aquella que sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que fascinarle Pansy Parkinson de aquella manera?

La detuvo, detuvo el descenso de la mano de la chica, no, en el momento en que sus cuerpos se volvieran uno, sería por las razones correctas, cuando ambos sintiesen lo mismo y… ¡Joder! Cuando ella le correspondiera.

Y la separó de sí, logrando que Pansy le mirara sin comprender.

Él suspiró y retiró un mechón de la frente de la morena y sus labios se posaron justo en aquél lugar, la morena abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de susurrar alguna palabra, simplemente dejó que el moreno besara su frente.

-Algún día Pansy, algún día lo haremos; pero no hoy.-acotó con simpleza.

Se fue, dio media vuelta y se alejó de la chica, dejándola en aquél lugar sola y sin comprender la actitud del moreno… ¿Qué coño le había ocurrido a Blaise? Anteriormente en sus años en Hogwarts nunca se había negado al placer y… ¿Por qué justo ahora lo hacía? No comprendía nada; pero tampoco tenía la paciencia y menos el tiempo para hacerlo.

Se alzó de hombros mientras tomaba la dirección contraria del moreno, alejándose de aquél lugar en donde había vivido la situación más extraña de su vida.

* * *

><p>-Alimentando a tus características plantas…-una voz en su oído hizo sobresaltar a Luna.<p>

Se volteó con rapidez y suspiró con alivio al percatarse de quién se trataba.

-Me has asustado…-dijo la rubia con cierto aire de reproche.

Evan Rosier sonrió notablemente, dando una leve semejanza a un niño que regañaban por hacer alguna travesura.

-En verdad lo lamento señorita…-susurró con voz teatral, mientras se inclinaba y hacía una reverencia por demás exagerada.

Y rió, la rubia rió ante aquella divertida actuación, logrando que el mortífago sonriera de satisfacción, sí, su objetivo se estaba logrando a la perfección.

-Eres divertido…-comentó la rubia sonriendo, mientras se giraba a alimentar y regar a sus plantas.-, aún no logro entender cómo es que posees un alma tan oscura.-soltó sin más.

Sí, sacaba su característica sinceridad, su sinceridad que incomodaba a muchos menos a ella, y el mortífago se incomodó, por supuesto que sí… ¿Cómo es que aquella chica hablaba de la oscuridad de su alma con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo era posible que aquella joven supiera que en su alma, en su corazón aún había deseos de matar? Pero no, no a sangre sucias, ni impuros, sino al desgraciado de su dueño, al ministerio, a todos los culpables de que él hubiese sufrido tres malditos años siendo un prisionero.

-Te has quedado callado…-observó la rubia, mientras miraba con fijeza al mortífago.-, unos ojos tan turbios y oscuros cómo tu alma…-agregó sin bajar su mirada.- ¿Sabes? La oscuridad no es buena, es mejor la luz

-En la luz no hay lugar para mi…-soltó Rosier sin pensar.

¿Qué coño? ¿Qué hacía él hablando de aquellas cosas con Lovegood? ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello? ¡Joder!

-Eso no es cierto…-aseguró la rubia.

Él la miró sin poder creer sus palabras, pese a que sabía que no debería estar hablando de aquello con la rubia, parecía que de su boca salían las palabras sin ni siquiera pensarlas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

La rubia se alzó de hombros.

-Sólo lo sé.-acotó con simpleza.

Y volvió a su labor con las plantas, dejando al mortífago pensativo… ¿En verdad tendría razón aquella chica? ¿Habría algún lugar para él en la luz? ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacía él pensando en aquellas tonterías?


	22. Observada

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling. Trama mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Observada<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Lo has notado Rowle?- cuestionó una voz.<p>

Se encontraban allí en aquella sala, sentados en aquél gran sillón mirándose fijamente, mientras un trago de Whisky reposaba en sus manos. Vestidos con aquellas túnicas negras que los identificaba.

Mortífagos, quizás poco conocidos pero mortífagos a fin de cuentas, tan sanguinarios, tan asesinos y tan odiadores a la sangre impura como los demás, quizás aún mas, sin embargo allí estaban en ese lugar, donde no sólo vivía una impura sino que además vivían dos traidoras a la sangre.

¿Cómo era posible que sus ideales hubiesen tenido semejante decaída? ¿Necesidad? Sí, las torturas habían hecho estragos en ellos, y aún más la caída de su señor. Ahora simplemente la pureza de sangre no les importaba, aún más al enterarse de que una impura había sido parte de su plan de salvación así que… ¿Cómo odiar a aquel, o aquella que te ha salvado de un destino atroz?

Sí, efectivamente sus pensamientos ya no eran los mismos, sin embargo aún un poco de malicia albergaba en su corazón no podían evitarlo, eran personas crueles, sin sentimientos, con deseos y con una necesidad de placer… absoluta.

El mencionado miró fijamente a quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el mortífago sin comprender las palabras del hombre frente a sí.

Mulciber observó de un lado a otro, como si estuviese cuidando de que nadie le escuchase, y en cierta manera así era.

Alzó su mano antes de hablar y comenzó a enumerar.

-Primero Scabior y Regulus…-empezó a hablar.-, luego Snape, seguido de Rosier, luego los hermanos Lestrange… ¡Hasta el mismísimo Carrow! Y qué decir de Yaxley.-acotó el mortífago, mientras el otro aún no comprendía sus palabras.- ¡Parejas Rowle! Todos han buscado pareja, pero se han formado en tríos… quizás hasta en orgias…-sonrió con malicia ante aquello.

Thorfinn Rowle pareció comprender las palabras de su compañero y sonrió de igual forma, era cierto, absolutamente todos los mortífagos habían encontrado una diversión, una persona que fuese objeto de su deseo o simplemente una obsesión.

-¿Crees que ellas acepten ése tipo de cosas?-inquirió con duda.

Mulciber se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy seguro, sí se es persistente… podría lograrse.-comentó el hombre.

El otro mortífago sonrió notablemente y comenzó a levantarse del sillón.

-Entonces… habrá que ser persistente, después de todo… la rubia no está nada mal.-opinó mientras dirigía sus pasos hacía el jardín.

Mulciber sonrió y bufó al mismo tiempo, no contaba con la elección de Thorfinn, aunque lo comprendía la rubia se observaba un blanco fácil, en cambio sus amigas… pues la castaña era al arisca, y la pelirroja al parecer sólo tenía ojos para Amycus.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se dirigía a la misma dirección de Rowle, sí, verdaderamente su compañero tenía un gran grado de razón.

-Luna Lovegood, no está nada mal…-susurró para sí mismo.

Lo estaban demostrando, demostrando que aún algo de maldad quedaba en su corazón, quizás no la suficiente para volver a lanzar un Avada, pero si para destruir corazones, sentimientos y de aquella manera lograr sus objetivos.

Porque cómo mortífagos que habían sido, mantenían una regla: satisfacerse a si mismos sin importar los demás.

* * *

><p>Y Pius Thicknesse había escuchado a los dos mortífagos… ¿Podían ser más sádicas aquellas personas? Sí, había entendido perfectamente las palabras intercambiadas por ellos dos. Tenían oscuros propósitos y precisamente con sus salvadoras… ¿Es que aquellos hombres no tenían moral?<p>

-Malditos mortífagos…-acotó con enojo, mientras seguía los pasos de los hombres que minutos antes estaban conversando.-, pero me encargaré de que no logren su objetivo.-agregó con decisión en su voz.

Porque no, se negaba rotundamente a que envolviesen a aquella rubia en sus juegos, así tuviese que poner su vida en peligro cuidaría de la inocente chica. Sí, lo evitaría, evitaría que jugasen con la chica, que la engañasen, que la hiciesen sufrir, demasiado daño habían hecho los mortífagos hasta entonces, cómo para que siguiesen haciéndolo.

Luna Lovegood, aquella chica soñadora, inocente, y encantadora sería, a partir de aquél día su protegida, su protegida en silencio, seria aquella a la cual cuidaría en silencio.

Porque pese a su odio por la Orden, aquella rubia y sus dos amigas le habían demostrado que existían personas diferentes a las que él había conocido.

Sí, verdaderamente existían personas diferentes a los incrédulos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del Ministerio de Magia, o sabrá Merlín de cuantas asociaciones más podían hacer el bando de los "buenos".

* * *

><p>Yaxley suspiró sonoramente.<p>

¿Era que aquellos tres no le dejarían en paz nunca? Necesitaba comenzar a mover sus piezas o de lo contrario Amycus le ganaría, y no, aquello no era lo que él tenía pensado. Observó a los tres hombres frente a sí con algo de recelo.

¿Acaso no entendían la palabra:"Ocupado"?

-Vamos Yaxley quita esa cara sólo serán unas preguntas.

Al parecer no, los malditos hijos de su puta madre no entendían aquella simple, sencilla y explicativa palabra ¿Acaso tendría que actuar como lo había hecho Rodolphus? No estaría nada mal intentarlo ¿Desde cuándo no lanzaba una maldición imperdonable?

Sonrió maliciosamente ante sus pensamientos. Aunque luego bufó, no, no podía hacer aquello o de lo contrario lograría el miedo en los miembros de aquella casa, en especial de la pelirroja.

Respiró, inhaló aquél aire fresco, sintiendo como se esparcía lentamente por su cuerpo y llegaba a su destino: sus pulmones. Y volvió su vista hacía sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos.

Su cara demostraba un claro enojo y sin embargo se dejó caer en el sillón, dando muestra de que aquellos tres curiosos habían vencido.

-Está bien… ¿Qué diablos quieren?-cuestionó con molestia.

Los hombres sonrieron y se miraron entre sí, lo sabían sólo hacía falta algo de persuasión.

-Tres preguntas…-comenzó a hablar uno.-, la primera ¿Qué tanto hacías semanas atrás cerca y dentro de la habitación de Amycus?-preguntó.

Se retiró un poco, esperando su respuesta y sin embargo su compañero se adelantó a cuestionar la suya.

-Segunda… ¿Por qué persigues últimamente a la pelirroja a todos lados, sin que ella lo note?-inquirió realmente interesado el segundo hombre.

El tercer hombre sonrió notablemente antes de hablar.

-Tercera y última… ¿Qué relación hay entre Amycus, la pelirroja y tú?

¡Malditos hijo de puta! ¿Cómo sabían todo aquello? Sabía que quedarse no era la mejor opción, ahora sin embargo ¿Qué haría? ¿Sería capaz de responderles a aquellos tres malditos curiosos? Quizás podrían ser de gran ayuda para sus planes. Y de alguna manera u otra no tenía otra salida.

-¿Saben? Si quisiera no les respondería…

Uno de ellos rió sonoramente ante las palabras del mortífago.

-Lo dirás Yaxley, sabes perfectamente que no tienes otra salida.

Yaxley bufó, era cierto, tenía toda la maldita razón aquél desgraciado.

-Maldito Jugson…-acotó con enojo.- Está bien responderé para calmar su interés desgraciados curiosos.-dijo mientras posaba su cara en el primero que le cuestionó.-, mi querido Travers antes de responder tu pregunta, tengo una para ti… ¿Qué sucederá con tu amada dueña cuando seas libre?

El mortífago sonrió de manera malévola, mientras el odio se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

-La mataré, junto con su maldito lamebotas…

Yaxley estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, después de todo su dueño sufriría el mismo fin, quizás antes podía darle una de aquellas malditas pociones que le obligaba a tomarse a diario, convertirlo en un monstruo y así, de esa forma matarlo… sin ninguna contemplación.

Sí aquél sería el fin perfecto para su dueño, y verdaderamente concordaba con Travers, su dueños tenían un mismo fin: morir.

-Excelente.-sonrió Yaxley.- Con respecto a tu pregunta estaba haciéndole un favor a nuestro querido compañero Carrow sólo eso.-acotó con simpleza.

Travers asintió, después cuestionaría con respecto a aquél tema, por alguna extraña razón sentía que esas visitas constantes semanas atrás de Yaxley al cuarto del Carrow tenían un trasfondo, algo oculto y él deseaba saberlo, quizás fuese un plan de escape, o tal vez una nueva revolución, tenía, debía averiguarlo.

-Continúo con Jugson, eres un espía y un cotilla de lo peor ¿Lo sabías?

El aludido sonrió.

-Digamos que considerando nuestras actuales condiciones, tenía que hacer algo en lo cual entretenerme…-dijo con simpleza el mortífago.-, además no es de mi agrado ponerme a recordaba todas las asquerosidades que me obligaba a ser mi dueño, a quién comprenderás incluyo en la lista de próximos muertos accidentales…-sonrió al terminar de decir aquello.

Y era cierto, su maldito dueño pagaría, pero antes quizás sería bueno darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, sí, lo haría arrodillarse ante él y darle placer, o quizás sería mejor que lo hiciese la esposa de su dueño, mientras el mismo y su hermano observaban la escena y de la misma forma en que la esposa había osado sacar sangre de sus venas, de igual forma ella la perdería y gracias a su cuñado y marido, respectivamente.

Jugson volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con una gran maldad en su rostro, la imagen que su cerebro le proporcionaba era realmente magnifica, perfecta para una venganza.

La voz de Yaxley le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Entiendo.-susurró el mortífago.-Respondiendo a tu pregunta maldito cotilla te diré que la señorita Weasley tenemos un lio del cual ella aún no está enterada, pero tranquilo yo mismo me encargaré de mencionárselo…-acotó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su labios.

Y sí, supo exactamente de que hablaba el mortífago.

-Con que… ¿Te gusta Weasley, eh?-preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Yaxley sonrió notablemente.

-Tal vez…-susurró con algo de misterio en su voz.

El último en preguntar se acercó de nuevo al mortífago.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, Yaxley.-susurró con cierto reproche en su voz.

Yaxley suspiró.

-Maldito Avery, creo que eres el que ha hecho la pregunta exacta… te maldigo por eso.

El mencionado sonrió notablemente, lo sabía, Amycus tenía que ver con que Yaxley persiguiera a la pelirroja a todos lados, y la pelirroja tenía que ver en las constantes visitas de Yaxley, a la habitación del Carrow.

-¿Ves? Sé hacer las preguntas correctas.-acotó sin quitar su sonrisa.

Yaxley bufó, era cierto, aquella pregunta resolvía totalmente las otras dos interrogantes.

-Una apuesta… bueno, no, no es exactamente una apuesta, es como un reto…-comenzó a explicar el mortífago.-, digamos que quería encontrar un hobbie, la pelirroja se me ha hecho apetitosa, sobre todo al ver que estaba demasiado al pendiente de Amycus… y al notar que a éste le gusta la susodicha, pues se ha convertido en lo que es: un reto.-acotó con simpleza.- En resumen: deseo conquistar a la novia de Potter, para divertirme un rato y además… molestar al Carrow.-culminó.

Sí, ahora si comprendía aquél triángulo extraño, que ahora sabían que significaba, era un triángulo amoroso, incluso parecía un cuento de hadas…, los tres mortífagos rieron ante aquellos pensamientos.

-Vaya es algo rebuscado… -opinó Travers.

-Ni que lo digas.-coincidió Jugson.

Avery simplemente asintió, sí, sólo necesitaba la confirmación, sus sospechas eran esas mismas que el mortífago se había encargado de constatar. Una situación parecida a la que sucedía con Granger, e incluso con la rubia.

Y fue en ese instante cuando un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó su cerebro, él también se la pasaba constantemente aburrido, necesitaba algo que hacer, en lo que distraerse y… ¿Qué mejor que un hobbie? O en su defecto un hobbie de otra persona.

De esa manera aseguraría dos cosas.

La primera: Diversión, la segunda: placer.

Sí, eso era lo que haría, él también iría tras de la pelirroja, de todas maneras si Scabior, Rodolphus, Rabastan e incluso Regulus estaban tras la castaña ¿Qué o quién le impedía a él ir tras de la pelirroja? Nadie por supuesto.

-Una sola cosa Yaxley: has conseguido otro obstáculo en tu destino.-acotó mientras se retiraba de aquél lugar.

Yaxley vio partir al Avery con un poco de confusión en su rostro, sin embargo luego de comprender sus palabras bufó… ¡Maldición! Eso le pasaba por andar abriendo la bocota.

Jugson y Travers se miraron entre sí, comunicándose en silencio, utilizando como única comunicación sus ojos, y fue justo en el momento en que sus sonrisas se ensancharon por completo que lo decidieron.

Sí, después de todo perseguir a las salvadora se había convertido en un tipo de moda, y además había que ponerle un poco más de diversión, placer y éxtasis a sus vidas.

-No sólo un obstáculo Yaxley, creo que ahora son tres más…-acotó Jugson con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, mientras salía de aquél lugar al igual que segundos antes lo había hecho Avery.

Travers prefirió no acotar nada más, después de todo, ya las cosas necesarias habían sido dichas: perseguirían a la pelirroja, costase lo que costase.

Yaxley volvió a bufar mientras cerraba sus manos en puños. Desgraciados, malditos hijo de puta, se las pagarían, los haría pagar, por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p>Y Hermione se sentía observada, quizás demasiado, tanto que el delicioso, frio y exquisito helado que estaba degustando desde hacía unos minutos, comenzaba a saberle pastoso, congelado y sentía que su garganta no era capaz de digerirlo… ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos Mortífagos! Y… ¡Maldito Carroñero! Sí, sabía que era culpa de ellos.<p>

Era como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, porque de algo estaba segura no era normal, ni mucho menos casualidad que Scabior estuviese mirándola fijamente desde la sala, tampoco era común, que al igual que el carroñero también los hermanos Lestrange y Regulus le mirasen con tanta atención… ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué coño era aquello? ¿También aquellos cuatro hombres? Pero ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso era algo causado por feromonas, amortentia o algo así? No obstante ella no recordaba haber hecho alguna poción, mucho menos visto un frasco de feromonas… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a aquellos ocho hombres?… ¡Sí! Eran ocho, un momento… ¿De dónde carajo habían salido?

Bufó molesta, mientras posaba su mirada en su cuerpo, quizás tuviese algo en su cuerpo, algo que lograse tanta atención a su alrededor, pero no, simplemente llevaba unos jeans algo desgastados y una blusa algo gruesa en realidad, además de un suéter, últimamente el ambiente estaba demasiado frio para su gusto y sin embargo estaba allí degustando un helado, no podía evitarlo, simplemente los helados eran su fascinación.

Suspiró mientras veía por perdido culminar su helado, lo dejo a un lado de sí, en una pequeña mesa, mientras se devolvía a la cocina, quizás necesitase un vaso de agua, aquellos malditos mortífagos y carroñero, respectivamente lograban hacerla pasar malos ratos, sin necesidad de que le lanzasen un cruciatus.

—Granger…


	23. Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Rowling.

**Nota:** Sí, lo sé, no tengo disculpa, pero la verdad andaba algo atareada con mi vida. Aqui la actualización y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius<strong>

* * *

><p>— Granger…—una voz la hizo voltearse casi de inmediato.—, creo que es de mala educación no saludar, o por lo menos decir un "buenos días". — ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Macnair le decía aquello?<p>

Aunque tenía razón, ella simplemente los había ignorado a todos.

— Creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo que seremos mortífagos exiliados y todos, pero al menos merecemos un asentimiento de cabeza… ¿No lo crees? —Aquello era suficiente… ¡Estaba harta de esa bola de mortífagos!

Soltó un bufido y se encaminó al centro del salón.

Scabior sonrió internamente, sí, sabía lo que vendría una gran tormenta y sin embargo ya todos estaban preparados para aquello.

— Tienes razón Walden y me disculpo por ello, pero antes tengo una cosilla que decirles a todos ustedes…—Sí, ya todos estaban preparados para aquellos, he incluso el mismo Regulus, no habían necesitado utilizar palabras, las miradas hablaron por sí solas. —, podrían iluminar mi cerebro y decirme de una condenada y maldita vez… ¿¡Qué coño les sucede a ustedes con mi persona!?-estaba alterada, oh, por supuesto que lo estaba, era todo gracias a ellos.

Silencio, rotundo, poderoso e incomodo silencio. Caras imperturbables y la castaña ni siquiera estaba segura de si la habían escuchado… ¡Malditos Mortífagos!

Fue Antonin Dolohov quien se levantó de su cómodo asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacía la castaña, pero justo antes de llegar a ella una rosa de color rojo se poso frente a la chica, ella posó su vista en la rosa un poco turbada… ¿Qué diablos era aquello?

— Bien Granger seré rápido, claro, conciso y directo…—comenzó a hablar Dolohov. —, mis queridos compañeros y yo, gracias a nuestras miradas hemos llegado a una decisión, aunque algunos ya lo habían dicho con palabras…—continuó. —, usaremos todos nuestros actuales conocimientos, habilidades e incluso artimañas para llegar a ti… y creo que sabes perfectamente en qué sentido, porque una idiota no eres… ¿Cierto Hermione?

La castaña posó su vista en la de Dolohov realmente confundida… ¿Cómo es que había ocurrido todo esto? La rosa descendió lentamente y se posó en sus manos, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al posar su vista en la rosa, siempre le habían encantado las flores, en especial las rosas, no importaba el color, sólo que fuera una rosa y ella sería feliz.

Pero volvió a endurecer su expresión al recordar en la situación en que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué carajo es todo esto? —preguntó a todos en realidad.

Dolohov sonrió con algo de malicia, sí, había visto la fugaz felicidad en la castaña gracias a la rosa, sí, verdaderamente había atinado, y eso que no la conocía la suficiente, no importaba porque de igual manera sería suya.

Suspiró, mientras posaba sus ojos en la confundida castaña.

— Ya te lo he dicho Granger, usaremos todos nuestros medios para llegar a ti, y creo que Scabior te ha enseñado muy bien hasta qué extremos queremos llegar…—y el mortífago se acercó aún más a la castaña, tanto que so rostro se inclinó hasta el oído de la chica. —, aunque personalmente deseo llegar aún más lejos, te aseguro que cuando mis labios se posen en tus labios no lograrás escapar. —acotó, mientras volvía a alejarse de la castaña.

Y sí, allí estaban las miradas asesinas de todos, Dolohov simplemente se alzó de hombros mientras abandonaba la estancia, ya tenía su estrategia y estaba seguro de que la chica caería, o dejaría de llamarse Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione se estremeció ante las últimas palabras del mortífago ¿Qué quería decir Dolohov con aquello de que no lograría escapar? ¡Demonios! No era idiota sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sin embargo no podía evitar quedarse un poco turbada ante aquellos… ¿Ocho? ¿Ocho hombres deseando tenerla en su cama? ¿¡Qué demonios era toda aquella estupidez!?

— Es una broma… ¿Cierto? —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Scabior, quizás aquél carroñero comenzara a reír escandalosamente al igual que los otros, burlándose seguramente de que hubiese caído en la trampa, en la broma, en cualquier cosa; pero no, aquello no era cierto, por supuesto que no.

El carroñero se acercó a ella, casi de inmediato, no sabía que tenía aquella castaña, pero lo volvía especialmente loco y sobre todo deseaba posar sus labios en los de ella a cada maldito instante.

La ex -Gryffindor le observó atónita, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella miraba, necesitaba que alguien se lo negase, sí, porque todo aquello era una broma, una locura, muy seguramente se estaban burlando de ella, sí, eso era.

Scabior tomó un mechón del cabello de la chica y aspiró con fuerza, como si quisiese que sus fosas nasales se grabasen aquél olor, ese olor que lo enloquecía, ni siquiera sabía si la castaña usaba perfume o era su olor natural, pero de igual forma era algo que lo atraía de una manera casi antinatural.

— Lo siento preciosa…—comenzó a hablar, sin soltar el mechón de cabello de Hermione. —, pero no, no es una broma, desgraciadamente es la verdad. —acotó el carroñero posando su vista en la chica. — Ahora todo se torna más divertido… tengo competencia. —culminó de decir mientras se acercaba aún más a la castaña.

Besarla, eso era lo que más deseaba posar sus labios en los de ella, y pese a eso no lo hizo, sólo besó el mentón de la castaña, era mejor prevenir que luego lamentar, Rodolphus Lestrange estaba cerca y pese a que él también tenía una varita lamentablemente no era tan ágil, ni tan rápido como el mortífago, y además era seguro de que si volvía a besarla la chica tomase represalias, entonces era mejor provocarla, lenta y dolorosamente, al menos dolorosa para él.

— Hasta luego, preciosa—dijo antes de marcharse.

Lentamente el salón fue vaciándose, Macnair se había marchado con una sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que Rabastan.

— Cuídate Granger…—fue la voz de Rookwood la que la sacó de su reciente momento de turbación.

Sí, era cierto, Scabior se lo había asegurado… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquello le ocurría a ella?

Soltó un bufido, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un vaso de agua, o algo que la hiciese despejarse.

— ¿Sabes algo, Granger? — Oh, joder… ¿Es que jamás la dejarían en paz? — No sé qué tan bueno es el agua para aclarar dudas, aunque podría decirte que para estos casos es mucho mejor un trago de Whisky

Se volteó hacia su interlocutor con una cara de enojo.

— Vaya que linda cara traes…—la chica suspiró, por lo menos aquél mortífago no era tan molesto como lo demás, y debía recordar que le ayuda a sus amigos y a ella con los horrocruxes.

Respiró profundamente.

— ¿Qué deseas, Regulus? Siendo sincera no es un buen momento… preferiría estar sola. —acotó con algo de recelo en su voz, no sabía que esperar de los mortífagos.

Regulus sonrió.

— Siendo sincero, creo que si estuviera en tu posición necesitaría también un tiempo a solas… aunque dudo alguna vez lograr la atracción de ocho mujeres, es… imposible. —comentó.

La castaña suspiró sonoramente, mientras se dejaba caer, y quedaba sentada el suelo de aquella cocina, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas.

— Yo también creía imposible semejante cosa y ahora… heme aquí. No sé si ustedes son los que han enloquecido, o si la desquiciada soy yo… esta situación es demasiado confusa, eso sin agregarle los mil y un problema que tengo al ser una de vuestras salvadoras y… ¿Qué hago contándote todo esto? Sí, definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo. —acotó para sí misma la castaña.

¿Qué hacía ella contándole aquellas cosas al hermano de Sirius? ¿De dónde tanta confianza? Respiró profundamente, mientras su cerebro trabajaba al cien por ciento, demasiadas cosas en tan sólo unas horas.

— No estás enloqueciendo, quizás necesitas desahogarte y creo que he llegado en el momento en que definitivamente decidiste explotar, o al menos tú interior lo decidió. —habló el hombre con comprensión— Creo que cargas demasiadas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, dime Granger… ¿Alguna vez le has dado un descanso a tu cerebro?

La chica le miró sin comprender.

— ¿Perdón?

El ex -mortífago suspiró.

— Exactamente eso Granger… ¿Alguna vez te has divertido? ¿Has planeado alguna vez divertirte? —cuestionó el Black.

La chica simplemente negó… ¿A qué quería llegar Regulus? ¿Por qué le hacía aquellas preguntas?

— Nunca lo he visto necesario…—confesó la chica. —, siempre he estado rodeada de responsabilidades, así me educaron y siempre he vivido de esa forma… comprenderás que ser un muggle no es tan fácil como se ve, incluso ser un mago es difícil, todos esperan lo mejor de ti, esperan que sobresalgas…—comentó, ni siquiera sabía por qué hablaba de aquellas cosas, pero las palabras simplemente salían de su boca.

Regulus Black simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mientras dejaba caer al igual que minutos antes lo había hecho la chica, la dejaría hablar desahogarse y quizás así la conocería un poco más. Y era aquél uno de sus más grandes añoranzas, conocer aún más a aquella castaña que había logrado hacerlo sentir ciertas alteraciones.

— Siempre fui la extraña de la escuela…—continuó hablando la chica. —, con las mejores notas, con méritos y todo lo demás, mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, pero… yo no. Sentía que algo me faltaba, que las simples calificaciones no eran necesarias, quería tener amigos, jugar con alguien no sentarme sola en las horas de descanso de la escuela… nadie se me acercaba, era Hermione Granger la cerebrito extraña, puede que incluso que algunos me tuviesen miedo. —y su boca no quería parar, su cerebro le indicaba que no debía seguir hablando y sin embargo allí estaba.

Un suspiró surcó de sus labios, recordar aquello era simplemente extraño y quizás hasta un poco doloroso.

— Y así fue mi vida hasta que cumplí once años, de alguna manera u otra Hogwarts fue la explicación que encontré a todo, logré saber porque era tan extraña, porque algunos objetos se movían por sí solos, tan solo deseándolo…—agregó. —, fui feliz, pensé con esperanza que al fin podría encajar en algún lugar y en cierta forma así fue, aunque al principio fue difícil… primero con el enfrentamiento de las casas, segundo por mi procedencia e incluso por mi cerebro, sin mencionar que antes de ser amiga de Harry o de… Ronald— de pronto pronunciar aquél nombre le era difícil. —, los aborrecía, me parecían un par de imbéciles, sobre todo Ron, aún recuerdo aquella vez que les escuché reírse de mí, sólo por el simple hecho de haber corregido el hechizo a Ronald…

Luego fue el trol, pensé que moriría aquella vez, sin embargo también agradezco aquella noche, gracias a ella pude tener al fin amigos, dos amigos que pese a todo me tenían estima y yo a ellos…—Regulus simplemente permanecía en silencio dejando que la chica hablase. —, reía, bromeaba, jugaba y me enojaba constantemente con ellos y sin embargo nunca podía estar demasiado separada de ellos, con los años aprendía a amarlos, a verlos como unos hermanos y al fin pude encontrar eso que me faltaba… amigos, y fue suficiente por unos cuantos años, hasta que mis sentimientos cambiaron, quizás de una forma tan rápida que ni siquiera me di cuenta… crecí y me enamoré de uno de ellos, con el que más peleaba, con el que más regañaba, fue él quien se llevó mi corazón, sin embargo muchas cosas nos distanciaron al principio, el cabeza dura era tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta…

De mis sentimientos hacía él, incluso él también sentía lo mismo y como estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría, comenzó salir con otra chica, fue el peor año de mi vida, parecía hermana de Myrtle la llorona… por Merlín era tan patética en aquél entonces. —las manos de la chica se posaron en su rostro, sin premeditarlo una lágrima había surcado de su rostro. —Después vino la guerra murieron muchos, conocidos, desconocidos y luego vino la paz… todo era perfecto, estaba con el hombre de mi vida, pero todo cambio de un momento a otro.

La chica respiró profundamente.

— Comencé a ver la injusticia que se cometía con los mortífagos, y sentí rabia, mi parte justiciera comenzó a hacer estragos en mi interior, me decía que debía hacer lo correcto, sabía que ustedes eran mortífagos, que habían asesinado, torturado y sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía que no merecían aquél castigo que le habían impuesto, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort se lo merecía pese a todos sus crímenes y… exploté. —un suspiró surcó de sus labios. — Curiosamente Barty Crouch Junior fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por decirlo de una manera muggle…

Fue hace unas semanas en el Ministerio, me dirigía a mi trabajo y simplemente no pude evitarlo, allí estaba el verdugo dándole un latigazo tras otro, corrí y evité que lo siguiese torturando, más sin embargo recordé que nada podía hacer, nadie me haría caso por muy heroína mágica que fuera y lo dejé de nuevo… entonces lo comprendí: tenía que ayudarlos a todos, esa noche peleé con Ronald por lo mismo, y él se fue, dejándome en claro que no podía estar de acuerdo conmigo y lo entiendo, los Weasley perdieron mucho en la guerra y es muy probable que Ron aún guarde rencor en su corazón… fueron días triste en los que debatía conmigo misma, mi conciencia me dictaba que no, ustedes no merecían perdón y sin embargo mi corazón, mi alma dictaba que toda persona merecía una segunda oportunidad…

Incluso personas tan crueles como lo habían sido los mortífagos y entonces llegó Luna, se acercó a mí, me pidió ayuda y me informó que Ginny al igual que nosotras dos había decidido salvar a los mortífagos, sin embargo ella había actuado mucho antes que algunas de nosotras dos… de todas maneras el salvarlos estaban en los planes de las tres, Ginny sólo adelantó los acontecimientos al salvar a Amycus… ¿Sabes? Sí para mí es difícil está situación, para Ginny lo es aún más, Harry era su novio, su pareja y a pesar de todo eso ella está aquí ayudando a los que alguna vez le quitaron la vida a varios de sus amigos e incluso familiares. Y Luna pues a veces pienso que se encierra en un mundo perfecto y muchas otras demuestra que no es así, que está al pendiente del presente tanto como yo… y para mi todo es tan confuso, y ahora todos ustedes se empeñan en confundirme aún más.

Bufó al recordar los anteriores acontecimientos.

— Explícame algo Regulus… ¿Cómo es que todos desean llevarme a su cama y no precisamente para dormir? Podrías iluminarme, porque siendo sincera yo no soy capaz de hallar alguna explicación, se supone que ustedes son sangre pura, mortífagos después de todo y se supone que odian a las personas como yo sangre su…—pero un dedo la calló al instante.

El mortífago suspiró. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas, y lo mejor de todo es que ella se había abierto por voluntad propia, él nada había forzado. Y eso simplemente le fascinaba.

— No vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera, y respondiendo tu pregunta, simplemente no lo sé…—confesó el hombre. —, no sé qué motivos llevan a mis compañeros hacía ti, es más ni siquiera sé que es lo que más me atrae de ti… sólo está segura de una cosa, no es venganza, no es una apuesta, quizás sea deseo, admiración o sabrá Merlín qué demonios y sí seremos Mortífagos, pero ¿Sabes? Estos tres años nos han hecho cambiar, replantearnos nuestros ideales y tanto es así, que a estas alturas hay algunos de nosotros que muy poco les importa la pureza de la sangre…—acotó mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

La castaña suspiró mientras realizaba la misma acción, siendo ayudada por el mortífago.

— En estos casos el corazón es un buen consejero, aún más que la razón… sin embargo no puedo asegurarte que mis compañeros tengan las mismas intenciones que yo, personalmente no deseo dañarte, no obstante todas las personas somos diferentes pese a que hubiésemos sufrido lo mismo…—continuó hablando. — deja que todo fluya, simplemente disfruta el momento...y cuídate. —concluyó, mientras besaba la frente de la chica y salía de aquél lugar.

Hermione respiró profundamente, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la puerta.

— ¡Oh, joder! Todo esto es tan confuso…

* * *

><p>— Explícame de nuevo… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Era la quinta vez que hacía aquella pregunta, sabía que de algún momento a otro ella se cansaría de responder.<p>

Marlene suspiró notablemente, mientras observaba con el seño fruncido a Sirius.

— Ya te lo he explicado, si queremos información el callejón Knocturn es un buen lugar para hacerlo… sé lo que piensas pero tranquilízate, no creo que los mortífagos estén escondidos allí, aunque sería fantástico, pero no son tan idiotas, al menos eso espero.

Sirius suspiró sonoramente mientras seguía a la mujer frente a sí, su esposa, su mujer, suya.

Su vista se posó en las lúgubres tiendas a su alrededor y fue en una de ellas donde lo vio…

— ¿Kreacher? —se cuestionó en voz alta logrando atraer la atención de Marlene.

La mujer retrocedió sus pasos y siguió la misma dirección de los ojos de su marido, efectivamente allí estaba Kreacher, el elfo que alguna vez sirvió a la familia Black, sería posible qué… no, aunque podía ser. Después de todo Regulus estaba entre los mortífagos escapistas.

Pero justo antes de que ella diese algún paso hacía el elfo, Sirius se le había adelantado.

— ¡Kreacher! —exclamó el Black logrando sobresaltar al elfo.

Winky y Kreacher se giraron casi al mismo tiempo, sí, luego de varias insistencias la elfina había aceptado ayudar a Kreacher en su propósito, pero juntos habían decidido que necesitaban conseguir comida y muchas cosas más para sus amos, ya que conseguirlos sería fácil, sólo debían seguir el rastro de magia de algún mortífago conocido y los conseguirían.

El elfo simplemente miró al que alguna vez fue su amo con algo de indiferencia, nunca le había agradado el amo Sirius, para ser sincero una que otra vez supo que lo odiaba.

— Tú debes saber donde está…—aseguró Sirius mientras señalaba al elfo.

Marlene llegó rápidamente hacía donde su esposo, tenía que evitar cualquier escándalo.

— Dime donde está, Kreacher…

El elfo miraba al mago sin comprender, aunque perfectamente sabía de quien hablaba.

— Lo siento ex -señor Sirius, pero no entiendo de que le habla usted a Kreacher…—comenzó a hablar el elfo. —, y Kreacher no sabe donde se encuentra nadie, sólo sabe donde se encuentra su pequeña casa

Sirius bufó.

— Maldito elfo sé perfectamente donde se encuentra, o por lo menos tienes la certeza… te conozco jamás dejarías de tenderle la mano a mi hermano… dime en este momento ¿Dónde está mi hermano Regulus? O de lo contrario diré al ministerio que lo estás encubriendo…

La mano de Marlene se había posado en el hombro de su esposa, tratando de calmarlo.

Kreacher se negaba a decirle donde se encontraba el señor Regulus, al malvado Sirius, estaba seguro de que el hermano de su señor traicionaría al mismo.

— Kreacher no sabe donde se encuentra el señor Regulus…—acotó el elfo, era una gran ventaja aquello de ser un elfo libre, ya que podía mentir a su antojo, pese a no estar acostumbrado a ello.

Sirius estaba a punto de explotar, Marlene lo sabía así que le dirigió una mirada a su esposo, donde le indicaba que ella se encargaría de la situación.

Se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura de los elfos domésticos, porque sí, ella si había reparado en la pequeña Winky.

— Tu eres Kreacher… ¿Cierto? —el elfo asintió. Y Marlene señalo a Winky. — ¿Y tú eres…?—cuestionó a la elfina.

— Winky…—contestó la elfina un poco asustada por la anterior reacción de Sirius.

Marlene le sonrió a ambos elfos, mientras Sirius maldecía por lo bajo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable incluso en aquellos momentos? ¡Joder!

— Bien mis queridos elfos, aquí el señor cascarrabias…—señaló a Sirius— y yo, deseamos saber algo que estamos seguros ustedes saben o por lo menos sospechan… ¿Serían capaces de colaborarnos?

— Kreacher no dirá una sola palabra, si eso perjudicará al señor Regulus

La mujer suspiró.

— Querido Kreacher… ¿Quién ha dicho que perjudicaremos al señor Regulus? Queremos ayudarlo, sólo que mi esposo no es muy expresivo, pero yo te prometo que nada malo le sucederá a Regulus Black y a sus acompañantes…

Winky le susurró algo a Kreacher en el oído y este bufó como respuesta.

— Está bien, no sabemos exactamente el lugar donde está el amo Regulus, pero podemos percibir su magia en un pasaje algo lejano de aquí…

— Sí desean podrían acompañarnos…—inquirió Winky.

Marlene sonrió triunfante, mientras Sirius abría ligeramente la boca… ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo rayos había logrado aquello tan rápido!? ¡Joder! Maldito Kreacher, elfo estúpido.

— Nos encantaría. —accedió Marlene sonriente.

Kreacher simplemente asintió y salió de la tienda, desapareciendo antes las compras que habían hecho, cuando estuvieron fuera tomó la mano de la mujer y la de Winky, mientras está tomaba la de Sirius y los cuatros se desaparecían.

Era una montaña, algo empinada en realidad, Kreacher soltó la mano de Marlene y la de Winky, para poder percibir la magia de algunos de sus anteriores amos, ya fueran los Lestrange, o el amo Regulus.

Y lo hizo, era un rastro un tanto confuso, pero estaba seguro de que era aquél… sólo los elfos podían percibirlo.

Caminó rápidamente mientras era seguido por Winky, Marlene y Sirius, quien refunfuñaba un poco.

Y allí estaba un gran casa en— _prácticamente_— medio de la nada, muy seguramente los magos no fuesen capaz de verla, ya que estaba protegida, pero Winky y él si podían hacerlo.

— Es aquí…—escuchó hablar a una entusiasmada Winky.

Marlene miró a todo su alrededor y simplemente vio nada, allí no había nada ¿Cómo era que Winky aseguraba que estaban allí? La respuesta llegó rápidamente a su cerebro: protección, la casa estaba oculta a los ojos de los magos, más no a los ojos elfinos.

Sonrió notablemente mientras se volteaba a ver a Sirius.

— ¿Querías saber dónde está tu hermano? Pues este es el lugar…—acotó mientras seguía a Winky y a Kreacher.

El elfo tomó la mano de Marlene y se apareció dentro del circulo de protección, la mujer estaba entusiasmada y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, pensar que años antes había matado a los mortífagos sin pensarlo y ahora iba en su ayuda, que irónica era a veces la vida.

Sirius se alarmó al ver desaparecer a Marlene junto al maldito elfo y sus ojos se posaron en Winky.

— ¿Dónde están? —cuestionó.

La elfina le sonrió mientras extendía su mano y Sirius la tomó no sin algo de recelo en su cara… ¿A dónde irían? Porque el simplemente no veía camino alguno, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió allí estaba Marlene, junto al gruñón Kreacher y al frente de estos y de sí mismo una gran casa se alzaba… ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Su esposa se dirigió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada con aquello. Y en cierta manera él también lo estaba.

— Es hora…—susurró mientras terminaba el abrazo y tomaba de la mano a Marlene.

Sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos, tanto que en sólo segundos estuvieron frente la puerta, sus nudillos chocaron contra el mármol, logrando poner alerta a todas las personas del interior.

Fue Ginny quien se dirigió a la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes en el salón, excepto Hermione, Luna y algunos otros que no estaban allí y sin embargo habían escuchado la puerta.

La abrió, y fue una gran sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para Regulus.

— Sirius…—fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Ginny.


	24. Sorprendido

**Sorprendido**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black no era capaz de creerlo. No. Definitivamente no. De seguro estaba alucinando, Ginny Weasley no se encontraba frente a sí. Aquello era sumamente imposible, sobre todo porque se trataba de Ginny.<p>

Marlene también estaba sorprendida e incluso el mismo Kreacher. Winky simplemente se mantuvo detrás de todos, esperando que de un momento a otro estallase la bomba.

Sí, reconocía a esa chica frente a sí. Era una Weasley, pero no cualquiera sino que la novia de Harry Potter y muy prontamente su esposa. No entendía nada, y por los rostros de sus acompañantes aseguraba que tenían las mismas dudas que ella tenía.

La pelirroja simplemente se había quedado sin habla. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, incluso los mortífagos que allí estaban y hasta el propio Scabior se habían quedado en un silencio perturbador.

— Buenos días, Sirius Black—se escuchó la voz de Luna.

Sirius se giró hacía la rubia y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Luna allí? De seguro era otra alucinación. Sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, ya sólo faltaba que en su alucinación apareciera Nimphadora, quizás Fleur o…

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — cuestionó Hermione al llegar al salón.

Silencio. Desgarrador, perturbador e incesante silencio. Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente principalmente el por qué Sirius Black se encontraba en aquel lugar.

— Marlene dime que esto es una alucinación. —dijo por fin Sirius.

Su esposa le miró y negó.

— No lo creo, Sirius… ellas verdaderamente están aquí. —habló la susodicha mientras volvía sus ojos a todos los presentes.

Sí, definitivamente aquellas chicas habían ayudado a los mortífagos. Ella al igual que Winky, Kreacher y demás esperaba la reacción de Sirius, después de todo era por él que ellos estaban allí.

Sirius suspiró. Aceptando al fin que aquello no era una alucinación y que su mente no le jugaba ninguna mala pasado. Sus ojos se posaron en Regulus y el asentimiento de cabeza que este le proporcionó terminó por quitarle cualquier duda de que aquella situación fuera irreal.

— Bien. Sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes tres aquí?

Ginny, Luna y Hermione suspiraron. Tendrían que contarle una larga historia a los recién llegados. Marlene, Sirius y los elfos terminaron de adentrarse a aquella casa y fue en el momento cuando se sentaron en el sillón más cercano que algunos mortífagos se retiraron y otros simplemente se quedaron para escuchar la conversación, después de todo tenían curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Sus manos se posaban delicadamente sobre aquella foto en donde estaban juntos. Aún recordaba el día en que se la habían tomado. Estaban peleados en aquel entonces- lo cual no era para nada raro.-, él había querido arreglar las cosas y una salida romántica le pareció la mejor idea. Y sí, fue la mejor idea que se le habría podido ocurrir, ella lo perdonó y como recuerda estaba aquella foto. Una foto que representaba uno de los mejores días de su vida, aunque en realidad lo eran todos en los que estaba con Hermione.<p>

Había decidido volver. No soportaba estar un día más sin Hermione, era - para él- prácticamente imposible. Pero no contaba con aquello, no contaba con que la casa pareciese desabitada y no sólo eso sino que así se encontraba. Nadie estaba allí, al parecer desde hacía mucho Hermione no iba a dormir a aquel sitio.

No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de sí le indicaba que aquella pelea no sería igual que las anteriores, al parecer aquella pelea que habían tenido semanas atrás marcaba el final de su relación.

— ¿Dónde estás, Hermione? — preguntó al aire, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Quizás no la volvería a ver jamás y eso le dolía. Demasiado.

* * *

><p>Marlene sonreía, Winky no podía creer las palabras de las brujas. Sirius tenía una expresión indescifrable, al parecer aún no comprendía la explicación que entre Hermione y Ginny habían dado. Y Kreacher… él continuaba con su cara de rabia, asco y desdén sobre todo al ver a la castaña.<p>

— Por más que me lo expliquen no creo poder entenderlo… ¿Qué ganan con todo esto? —cuestionó por fin luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione suspiraron al unísono.

— Justicia…— comenzó Hermione.

— Felicidad…—continuó Ginny.

— Y paz. —finalizó Luna.

Marlene miró significativamente al Black. Dándole a entender con sólo esa mirada que ya era suficiente y que debía aceptar las explicaciones de las tres jóvenes frente a si, pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo con ellas.

— No apoyo mucho su manera de proceder; pero está bien…—comentó. —, pueden contar con Marlene y conmigo para lo que necesiten. —acotó.

Kreacher se levantó a pesar de todo el asco que le producía estar allí, rodeado de traidores a la sangre y de una sangre sucia, había tomado una decisión.

— Kreacher se quedará aquí para ayudar a los mortífagos. Y al amo Regulus…— dijo simplemente, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacía la cocina.

Sirius observó con detenimiento al elfo. Winky siguió los pasos de Kreacher en silencio, dando a entender que de igual manera ella se quedaría en aquel lugar para ayudar a… todos.

— Bien. Entonces yo también me quedaré. —acotó el Black.

Marlene simplemente asintió, sabía cuando y en que momento podía hablar, y pese a que la situación le parecida de lo más divertida, sabía perfectamente que no lo era. De hecho era más serio que la mismísima caída de Lord Voldemort.

— Entonces… ¿Viviremos juntos luego de tanto tiempo? —cuestionó Regulus, mientras se acercaba a Sirius.

Canuto sonrió notablemente ante las palabras de su hermano. Aún recordaba la última vez que había convivido con este, con diferentes ideales, diferentes pareceres, diferentes personalidades y aún así podría ser sincero al admitir que de todos sus familiares… Regulus era el mejor y quizás el único al que le tenía algo de cariño.

— Así parece, hermano.

Sirius extendió la mano y Regulus la estrechó con fuerza. Era un simple saludo, sin embargo para ambos tenía varios significados, sobre todo para Regulus, al parecer su hermano ya había perdonado su ignorancia y predilección por el lado oscuro.

Hermione sonrió al ver aquella extraña escena, al observar esa relación entre hermanos total y absolutamente fuera de serie. No eran aquellos tipos de hermanos que se abrazaban y se decían cuanto se querían, muchos menos parecían de aquellos que peleaban cada quince minutos y se dejaban de hablar durante muchas semanas. No, eran diferentes. Demasiado diferentes.

— Bienvenido seas a mi hogar, Sirius Black. — dijo Luna, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. — Y ahora si me disculpan iré a descansar. — concluyó.

Simplemente salió del salón sin decir una palabra más. Hermione decidió hacer lo mismo, al igual que Ginny, después de todo las explicaciones ya habían sido dadas. Y además necesitaban descansar, recuperar fuerzas que le serían necesarias dentro de algunos días, cuando la última parte de su plan debiera ser cumplida.

— Nosotros también iremos a descansar... —comenzó Marlene. —, no lo parece pero aparecerse agota y mucho. —acotó con una sonrisa, mientras salía del salón acompañada por Sirius.

Regulus sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Al parecer las cosas comenzaban a tomar su curso, estaba seguro de que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentarse con los aurores y aunque no lo admitiría, le gustaba que su hermano estuviera de su lado.

Pero no era sólo eso lo que le preocupaba, sino sus nuevos sentimientos que iban dirigidos hacia cierta castaña, sabía que a la final eso podría finalizar en problemas, sin embargo también estaba consciente de que no podía evitar que dicho sentimiento continuase creciendo, debía admitirlo… Hermione Granger era sencillamente maravillosa.

Un suspiro surcó de sus labios.

— Estoy peor de lo que imaginé.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué crees que haga tu primo? — cuestionó Astoria.<p>

Sus blanquecinas y frágiles manos se paseaban con delicadeza por el pecho enmarcado de su rubio esposo. Demarcando sus pectorales y suspirando ante el simple hecho del roce entre pieles.

— No lo sé. — confesó Draco, mientras unía sus labios con la Malfoy. — Quizás salga de aquí directo hacía el ministerio y nos acuse con Potter…— continuó. —, tal vez se una a la causa de Granger, Weasley y Lovegood…—agregó. —, la verdad Astoria no tengo ni idea de lo que irá a hacer Sirius Black.

Esta vez fue Astoria quien unió los labios de ambos. Saboreándose mutuamente, entregándose, sellando un pacto, como cada vez que estaban a solas. Cada vez que se besaban, que se acariciaban, que se…amaban.

— Yo creo que nos ayudará… no me preguntes por qué, simplemente lo creo. —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco se reincorporó un poco, quedando cara a cara con Astoria y sonrió de medio lado, como solía hacerlo antiguamente en Hogwarts. Tomó el rostro de su esposa y la besó nuevamente.

— Y yo pienso que eres demasiado crédula.

Sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de Astoria para atraerla más hacía sí. Y volvió a besarla, mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de la camisa de la rubia, quien gimió ante aquel simple contacto.

Los labios del rubio hicieron contacto con el cuello expuesto de la Greengrass, mientras que su mano exploradora subía cada vez más. Astoria gemía y el gruñía, los constantes sonidos que hacía su esposa lo estaban volviendo literalmente loco.

* * *

><p>La acariciaba. Theodore acariciaba la nívea piel de la mujer que tan sólo minutos antes había sido suya…de nuevo. Daphne sonreía notablemente, estaba total y absolutamente feliz, extasiada y sobre todo enamorada.<p>

Ella subió una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello castaño del joven frente a sí. Nott agachó su cabeza y la besó. Podían suceder muchas cosas fuera de esa habitación, pero cuando entraban allí nada más importaba, sólo ellos.

— ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora que Black sabe todo? — cuestionó la Greengrass sin poder evitarlo.

Necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, pese a que no demostró importancia al principio. Theodore suspiró, al parecer se conocían demasiado y si ella no hacía la pregunta, la haría él.

— La verdad no lo sé. —confesó. — Pero algo si es seguro… muy pronto descubrirán nuestro escondite y deberemos pelear contra los aurores. —acotó.

La rubia suspiro y besó el mentón del castaño. Sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día, no cualquiera escapaba tan fácil del Ministerio de Magia y mucho menos ahora con el nuevo ministro. Pero no quería que llegara el día en que los descubrieran, quería seguir en aquella casa, viviendo cosas extrañas y por sobre todo estar con Theodore.

— Espero que ese día no sea demasiado pronto. — opinó.

Y lo besó. Junto sus labios con Theodore para no pensar en nada más, sólo cuando estaban juntos, uniéndose en uno se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor y aquello era precisamente lo que ella quería.

* * *

><p>Pansy sonrió. Aquella era su oportunidad, nadie era capaz de negársele y mucho menos Zabinni. Aquel moreno no se escaparía de sus manos, aunque debía admitir que lo que le había dicho la última vez la dejó intrigada… ¿Cómo era eso de que algún día lo harían? ¿Qué acaso a Blaise ya no le gustaban las mujeres? Debía averiguarlo, aunque lo dudaba porque la última vez gimió ante sus caricias.<p>

Abrió lentamente la puerta, allí estaba él profundamente dormido. La morena sonrió aún más, aquello se había vuelto más divertido, entro rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó hacía Blaise, le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba su pecho descubierto.

Definitivamente Blaise Zabinni no se escaparía tan fácilmente de sus garras. Hermoso, se veía peligrosamente hermoso mientras dormía, y su rostro mostraba una serenidad envidiable, hipnotizada por aquella belleza que mostraba el moreno Pansy se acercó lentamente al rostro de este y cuando sus labios estuvieron totalmente cercanos, ella unió los suyos con los de él, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y Blaise abrió sus ojos. Aquello era lo último que podía imaginar que encontraría al despertar, sentía que no había dormido nada y de hecho así era, aún era de noche al menos pudo darse cuenta al ver la oscuridad en que aún permanecía en su habitación; pero no era aquello lo que le sorprendía sino que Pansy estuviera besándolo y más cuando él estaba dormido.

Sin embargo no pudo controlarse y le correspondió, sus labios se movían al ritmo de los de Parkinson y ésta dándose cuenta de aquel detalle rompió el beso.

Pansy abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, había sentido algo extraño y no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo; pero luego vio la mirada interrogativa de Blaise y quitó su cara de asombro, al contrario de esto sonrió notablemente de manera juguetona.

— Buenas noches, Blaise. — dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se volvía a acercar al moreno.

Y lo besó de nuevo. Blaise sabía que no debía y sin embargo correspondió, era débil; pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, quizás si la situación iba más allá de lo establecido y conociendo a Pansy así sería, lo mejor era terminar antes de que comenzase.

— Basta Pansy. — dijo mientras la alejaba de sí. — Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro la última vez. —acotó con seriedad.

La morena lo vio con la rabia reflejada en su rostro… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía Blaise Zabinni a rechazarla?

— ¡Por favor, Blaise! Sé bien que te gustan mis besos y mis caricias…—le susurró al oído, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al pecho del moreno y descendía aún más.

Su cabeza descendió hasta el cuello del ex -Slytherin y mordisqueó el mismo. Blaise cerró los ojos un momento, soltó un gruñido y esto lo hizo despertar de su leve letargo. Tomó ambas manos de Parkinson y la alejó completamente de sí.

— He dicho basta Parkinson. — exigió mientras la empujaba fuera de su habitación. — Y por favor no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación. —pidió antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la morena.

Pansy bufó. Maldito, maldito Blaise; pero no lo dejaría en paz, él sería de ella como que se llamaba Pansy Parkinson, pateó la puerta frente a sí, soltó un chillido y con una expresión de total enojo se dirigió hacía su habitación.

* * *

><p>Scabior suspiró. Las cosas se habían complicado un poco, tal vez demasiado. Él quería a Hermione sólo para sí, pero no contaba con no ser el único en fijarse en ella, malditos mortífagos ¡Ella le pertenecía!, le pertenecía tanto como aquel trozo de tela que ahora reposaba en sus manos.<p>

No entendía cómo pero aún conservaba su olor, pese a los años que habían transcurrido luego de la guerra. Todavía recordaba como había obtenido aquel trozo de tela, se lo debía a un árbol, en realidad al bosque en donde Voldemort le había encomendado para encontrar escondites de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, era allí donde había conseguido ese pedazo de tela, más bien la bufanda que un día fue.

Se había quedado con ella, y cuando atrapó a Potter junto con sus dos amigos reconoció el olor en Hermione, sí era ella a quien había olido en aquel bosque, y la que lo engaño ese día con un nombre falso. Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos, durante tantos años lo que había tenido de esa hermosa chica había sido aquella bufanda, hasta que un día su dueña se dio cuenta de su dependencia por dicha prenda y decidió destruirla… al final sólo pudo salvar un pequeño pedazo, que era el que se encontraba en su mano.

Y ahora tenía algo mucho mejor, ella. La tenía completa, no un simple pedazo de tela, tenía su cuerpo, su perfume, su rostro… la tenía allí casi junto a él, pero no contaba con que no sería el único deslumbrado por su belleza, ahora tendría luchar por sus sentimientos, por su cuerpo, por toda ella.

No importaba, en cierta manera le gustaba tener contrincantes, volvía la situación más divertida y placentera, pero odiaría si tendría que compartirla, aunque eso sólo lo decidiría ella.

Llevó el pedazo de tela hacia su nariz y sonrió notablemente, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos, era momento de descansar, y qué mejor que hacerlo recordándola, oliendo su perfume, imaginándola de él aunque no lo fuera aún.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas!<p>

He sido mala con ustedes. Discúlpenme eso, porque este capítulo al igual que varios más ya están escritos, he sido vaga y descuidada al no publicarlos por este medio, pero supongo que estar en ciertos lados me hacen olvidarme de este compromiso que adquirí con ustedes. Aún así ya luego de dos años (creo que eso llevo con este fic xD) siento que hay muchas cosas que debería modificar en los capítulos. No los cambiaré, sólo los pondré decentes xD igual quién sabe cuando me ponga a eso... cuando la uni me deje, supongo.

Contestaré comentarios pronto. Eso de tener el tiempo contado no es lindo, pero toca, cosa de ir creciendo y madurando.

Saludos y si aun hay lectores por aquí, gracias por la lealtad.


End file.
